Pokemon Kalos Adventure
by El Torro
Summary: After learning he was adopted, Owen sets off for Kalos in an attempt to find his birthparents. Along the way, he'll compete in the Kalos League, make new friends, face insane foes, and be involved in a budding romance. Having to juggle so many responsibilities and issues can't be that tough, right? ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Kicking Off Kalos

**Welcome, one and all to the first chapter of Pokemon Kalos Adventure! I'm really excited for this story, because I've been planning it out since the very end of Sinnoh. I actually wrote this chapter about a year ago, so there might be some weird things (ideas I had, specifically) in here, so let me know via PM or review if you see something. Now, this chapter will be about Owen arriving in Kalos and receiving his starter for the region, so let's get this show on the road!**

**Owen's team (none)**

* * *

"So your friend is studying something that'll 'revolutionize' the way people battle?" Owen quizzed as he and Professor Oak zipped through the streets of Lumiose City in a car that picked them up from the airport.

"That is correct. Gary would've come instead of myself, but he's busy studying how Pokemon got their typings." The two were then silent for the rest of the car ride with an occasional sound from the driver, or a 'wow' of amazement regarding the gigantic buildings in Lumiose City.

"I wonder what kind of starters they have here. Or if anything crazy will happen, just like last time," Owen thought aloud, slightly angered by the time he visited Unova, and Snivy scampered around Castelia City. Professor Oak grinned sheepishly before looking back out the window.

"We're here," the driver announced as the car screeched to a stop. Both Owen and Professor Oak stepped out of the car and looked at the gigantic laboratory that was in the middle of the colossal city. The teenager and professor then exited the car and began to walk towards the laboratory that was sealed off by a large gate.

"Hold on one second," Professor Oak told Owen as he pressed a button that would buzz them in. They didn't even have to wait, because the gates swung open almost immediately. Cautiously, Owen and the professor made their way down the cobblestone walkway and entered the lab.

"Hello? Auagustine?" Professor Oak called.

Owen looked around at the lab and was impressed. There were three strips of red carpet. One that led from the door to the middle of the room, and then it forged into the doorways on the left and right sides of the room. There were also two staircases on the left and right sides of the room while in between them was presumably the way to a testing area.

"Is that you, Samuel?" a voice replied from the left doorway. A young man around the age of thirty walked out and was scratching the back of his head. He had light skin, a full head of black hair that stood up in random spots, and he had a growing beard. He wore a white lab coat over a blue dress shirt, and he also had a pair of black dress pants and brown dress shoes.

"It's great to see you again, Augustine! I heard your research is going well." Augustine nodded before stretching his arms over his head and letting out a yawn.

"That's right. Oh? Who's this?" Augastine asked while looking at Owen.

"This is Owen. He's a trainer who got his first Pokemon from me about five years ago. I'm sure you've seen him compete in league tournaments," Professor Oak responded.

"Oh I remember now! You had back to back appearances in the championship rounds in Sinnoh and Unova. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Augustine Sycamore," the young man stated as he went to shake the Owen's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Owen Plateau," the teen responded while shaking the professor's hand.

"Wait here one minute. I'll be right back," Professor Sycamore told Owen. "Samuel, would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all. I'll be right back, Owen."

"Feel free to explore the lab. If you go straight ahead there's a Pokemon habitat," Professor Sycamore announced before walking away with Professor Oak.

"I guess I'll go check that out," Owen told himself as he walked straight ahead. While on his way to the habitat, Owen gazed at the pictures of trainers and their Pokemon that was given to them by Professor Sycamore.

After a solid minute of walking, Owen ended up in front of an automatic door. It quickly slid open, and Owen stepped into the habitat.

"Wow! This place is incredible!" Owen exclaimed while looking around. The roof was made entirely of glass so light was able to feed into the room. There were trees for bug Pokemon, rivers to drink from, and fresh cut grass.

"Are you Owen?" Upon hearing the question, Owen turned to the woman standing behind him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Professors Sycamore and Oak will be here shortly," she told the teen. Owen nodded, and began to walk around the living area. Zigzagoon, Maril, Caterpie, and Poliwag all scampered across the grass while playing happily.

"So they have Pokemon from different regions here. Interesting," Owen said to himself.

"That it is," Professor Sycamore replied with a stupid grin on his face as he strolled into the room. Professor Oak had the same expression on his face. Owe noticed that the elderly professor was wheeling a table into the habitat, and Professor Sycamore was holding three Pokeballs.

"Hold on a second, Professor Oak," Owen told the older man while putting his hands up. "I'm not here to compete in the league. I just need to find someone."

"Well, what better way to find someone than by traveling to different cities and being on national television?" Professor Sycamore replied convincingly.

"So, I'm already meeting my starter?" Owen asked after examining the three Pokeballs in the Kalosian professor's hands.

"Precisely! You sure are observant, Owen," Professor Oak answered sarcastically.

"You guys were definitely planning this at some point," Owen told the man with a harsh tone. "What if I decided not to come to the Kalos region?"

"Then you would've made all three of these Pokemon feel very bad about themselves," Professor Sycamore shot back playfully.

"Alright. Show me the Pokemon," the fifteen year old ordered while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay. Come on out you three!" Professor Sycamore tossed the three Pokeballs in the air, and they opened up once they reacher their peak height. There were three Pokemon that appeared, and all three looked up at Owen.

"This is Fennekin, the fire type. Fennekin here has a bit of an attitude, but the Fennekin species are very loyal to their trainer." The Fennekin was a small four legged fox that was predominantly yellow with bright red fur sticking out of its ears. Professor Sycamore then moved to a small brown hedgehog that was wearing a spiky green cap. "This is Chespin, the grass type. All Chespin are known for their bubbly personalities." Then, Professor Sycamore moved to a small blue frog that had white bubbles around its neck. "Lastly, this is Froakie. He's a very quiet Pokemon who stands up for his friends. They are also known for their great jumping skills."

"Wow, this is going to be a tough decision," Owen told Professor Sycamore while looking at Fennekin, Chespin, and Froakie. Fennekin blankly stared at Owen while Chespin tried showing off his muscles. Froakie, however, just smiled timidly.

"Well, it's not actually a choice. I've already picked the Pokemon that I feel is perfect for you," Professor Sycamore told Owen, much to his shock.

"What do you mean? Why did you even have me look at these Pokemon if you already picked my starter!?" Owen yelled.

"Well, I didn't choose. It was merely the last Pokemon left out of the three," Professor Sycamore explained.

"Then who is it?"

"I'm happy to introduce you to your partner for the Kalos region. Would you please step forward?" Professor Sycamore asked one of the three Pokemon. Slowly and shyly, Froakie stepped forwards with a timid look on his face.

"The other two trainers that are getting their Pokemon requested Fennekin and Chespin, so I figured I'd give you a partner, and Froakie a trainer!"

Owen looked over at Froakie and studied the water type starter.

_"He doesn't really look confident. Maybe he's like Snivy was when we met; really unconfidentt . Then again, he could be nervous… I mean, he just met me and I'm his trainer."_

"Froakie, we're gonna make a great team!" Owen proclaimed.

"Fro-Fro!" Froakie cheered before hopping onto Owen's left shoulder. Both Professor Sycamore and Oak laughed at the sight, and then Professor Sycamore handed Owen a strange device that was a rectangular piece of glass with the top and bottom sections covered in red. Then, he handed Owen a set of ten Pokeballs.

"That's the Kalos Pokedex, and I figured I'd start you off with some Pokeballs," Professor Sycamore told Owen. The teen bowed thankfully, and then Professor Oak looked at his watch.

"Wow. The time is a bit stranger over here. It says that it's 14:37!" Professor Oak exclaimed.

"Yeah. We've been experimenting with ways to keep time, and this one actually makes sense," Professor Sycamore answered. "Well, Owen, it seems like the perfect time to start your journey, doesn't it?"

"I guess so. Professor Oak, I'll see you around. And thank you for the Pokemon, Professor Sycamore. Froakie, let's go!" With that, Owen bolted out of the Pokemon habitat, and then the laboratory.

000

A speeding Pokemon zipped through the air and over the ocean. His eyes were peeled as he searched for his trainer. It would only take about another fifteen minutes to arrive on land, but would his trainer be there?

000

"Froakie-Fro," Froakie hummed as he camped himself on Owen's left shoulder. The two began to walk down the streets of Lumiose city, encountering many strange new Pokemon.

"So, Froakie, are you as excited as I am?" Owen quizzed. Froakie punched the air gleefully in response to Owen's question. "Good. I have a great feeling about this league," Owen told his starter as they circled around the gigantic Prism Tower. Even though he hadn't originally planned on competing in the Kalos League, Professor Sycamore did make a great point. If he made it far enough, his mother and father would probably recognize his name.

"Yeah, so Santalune City is really messed up." Owen turned to hear the news about the unfamiliar city, so he walked over towards the sound of it. "I heard some kid with a Staraptor managed to stop these people called Team Flare."

"Team Flare?" Owen asked aloud as he found the group of teens that were talking about Santalune City.

One boy, the one who was talking, turned and nodded. "Yeah. The gym is wrecked over there, and so are some of the buildings in the downtown area."

"Would you mind pointing me to Santalune City? I'm new around these parts," Owen asked.

"No problem. Just go south of here, and it's a straight shot there," the boy explained while pointing down the street.

"Thanks," Owen told him before walking off with Froakie.

"Froakie. Froa-kie!" Froakie cheered while throwing his fists in the air.

"Jeez, you sure are energetic. Those trainers are going to be sorry they didn't reserve you, Froakie," Owen complimented.

"Fro!"

000

"So this is urban Kalos. I didn't think this place would be so beautiful," Ariel said to herself as she continued walking down Route 7. Stretching, she slowly yawned and looked around at the quiet dirt streets and acres of incredible plant life. Each step she took caused her heart to best faster and faster.

Her brown hair swayed from side to side, just like her emotions. The sound of her boots clacking against the ground was as rhythmic as the ticking sound on a clock. Her skin was beginning to tan ever so slightly thanks to her weeks traveling on foot through Kalos. Not a single city could hide what she was looking for. And she planned on finding it.

"This is way nicer and more family-focused than the other regions," she thought aloud. A look of anger began to creep on to her face as she thought of her family. "As soon as I find him, he's as good as dead."

000

"Froakie, do you ever get the feeling like someone's hunting you?" Owen asked as chills ran down his spine. The blue frog looked at Owen as if he was crazy, but shook his head in an attempt to not hurt his trainer's feelings.

The two had managed to reach the entrance to Lumiose City or, in their case, the exit. They walked through, and began their trek to Santalune City, which was where their first gym battle would take place. It was only supposed to be six hours away, but that was just for walking. If anyone could reach the city in a mere three hours running, it would be Owen Plateau.

"Hey, Froakie?"

"Fro?"

"Were you ever a wild Pokemon?" Owen questioned. His starter nodded, and then began to motion towards the trees on both sides of the road.

"So you used to live around here?"

Froakie nodded and then sighed. He had loved being a wild Pokemon. He didn't particularly mind captivity, but the freedom of being your own Pokemon was awesome to say the least.

"Give us your money and your Pokemon!" a voice ordered from down the road. Without hesitation, Owen sprinted towards the voice, and eventually found a group of five men around three kids. One boy and two girls, to be exact.

"No way! We love our Pokemon!" one of the girls responded. In a matter of seconds, a man from behind her turned her around and smacked her across the face.

"You're gonna give us those Pokemon, or we'll kill you and then take them!"

"Froakie, use Bubble!" Froakie jumped off of Owen's shoulder and into the air. He then fired a series of bubbles at the men, except they did little to no damage. Froakie landed on the ground, and the five men and three children turned to look at Owen and Froakie.

"That was a weak Bubble attack. You're not even worth our time, so scram!" another man demanded.

"Not a chance. Maybe I should call my Staraptor out to take care of you guys," Owen fibbed as he remembered the story of the boy who protected Santalune with his Staraptor.

"You guys go. I'll take care of this punk," the man in the front told the other four men.

"No way, Frank. This kid is strong. I heard he took out one of the Team Flare admins!" a man countered while staring at Owen and Froakie.

"Team Flare is a bunch of losers who don't know a strong Pokemon if it bit them on the butt. Don't worry… I'll make sure this kid never walks this planet again," the man replied coldly. The words sent chills down Owen's spine.

"Okay, everyone, let's go!" the man that was talking to Frank ordered. With that, he and the other three men ran away and left the three kids alone.

"You're gonna have one tough fight, kid," Frank told Owen. "Go, Dragonite."

000

"Oh my god! How long can this fricking route be?" Ariel screamed in frustration. In an attempt to calm herself, she looked up at the sky and focused on the fluffy clouds overhead. "Okay. Calm down, Ariel. Just take a deep breath and-" Before she could finish her sentence, a strange creature zipped through the air at a breakneck pace. For a second, it almost seemed as if the Pokemon had locked eyes with her.

She then watched as the Pokemon disappeared in the blink of an eye, causing her to doubt what she had just seen.

"What the hell was that?"

000

"Froakie, use Pound!"

"Dragonite, take flight!" Before Froakie could strike the pseudo legendary, Dragonite shot into the sky. Froakie punched the ground, and began jumping around while waving his left fist in pain.

"Froakie, calm down and use Bubble!" Owen commanded while searching his Pokedex for other moves Froakie knew. The water type snapped out of his flailing and eyed Dragonite, who was zipping through the clear skies.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!" Just as Froakie reared back to fire the Bubble attack, Dragonite began to roar, and then started to speed towards Froakie. Suddenly, a blue dragon head surrounded Dragonite before he crashed into Froakie.

"Froakie!" Owen cried before running towards the cloud of dust that covered his starter. As the dust settled, Owen found Froakie lying on the ground, which was slightly indented by the force of Dragonite's Dragon Rush. Froakie slowly got back up and looked up at Owen with a weak smile. He then walked back to where he was when the battle started, and Owen stood three feet behind Froakie.

"I think it's time we wrap this up. Dragonite, use Aerial Ace!" Frank shouted. Dragonite began to roar powerfully before bursting towards Froakie and Owen while white streaks of light trailed behind his body.

"Froakie, grab on to Dragonite and then use Pound!" Owen bellowed. Just as Dragonite prepared to hit into Froakie, the frog latched on to the two strands of hair on Dragonite's head. Froakie then began punching Dragonite, but it didn't appear to do any damage.

"Dragonite, fly straight up and then descend sharply!" Frank yelled. Dragonite instantly shot strait up while Froakie struggled to hold on.

"Froakie, use Bubble!" Owen and Frank watched as flashes of blue light flew off of Dragonite's back. Suddenly, Dragonite zipped back down, and Froakie instantly let go of the two strings of hair on its head.

"You fought hard, kid. But this is where your journey ends. Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!" Frank commanded. Dragonite then reared back and unleashed a gigantic beam of orange energy towards Froakie, who was beginning to fall towards the ground.

"FROAKIE!" Owen screamed as he watched his starter fall to his potential death. As the orange beam then exploded, and a gigantic cloud of smoke formed in the air. Dragonite smirked smugly and then began to walk towards Frank, who had the same stupid smirk on his face.

"It's a shame that I had to do that. But anybody that stands in our way will feel our wrath," Frank told Owen.

The fifteen year old continued to stare at the smoke until a figure fell from it. The body began to pick up speed, and it continued its free fall. Frank and his Dragonite looked up and saw the figure that was falling, which put smirks on their faces.

"Dragonite, hit it with another Hyper Beam." Dragonite reared back and fired another orange beam of energy. However, the figure picked up even more speed, causing the Hyper Beam to miss. It then landed on the ground feet first with Froakie in its arms.

Upon seeing the figure standing in front of him, Owen began to laugh slowly as the large Pokemon handed him Froakie. Owen then looked around the Pokemon standing in front of him, noticing that he matched Dragonite's height.

"What's so funny?" Frank interrogated with an angered look on his face.

"It's a shame I have to do this," Owen mocked. Looking at the figure, he grinned. Its orange skin and large wings gave off a wave of strength. The flame on its tail began to burn brightly, and its neck shot straight up before roaring intimidatingly.

Froakie eyed the winged reptilian with a look of admiration. The Pokemon he had never seen or met before had just saved him, and looked ready to knock Dragonite's head off. Looking over at Owen, Froakie saw a confident look on his face, which intimidated the man and his Dragonite. Owen cleared his throat and spoke up loudly, grabbing Froakie's attention.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

* * *

**And it's about to get real. Charizard appearing and Owen meeting the sinister organization in chapter 1? Well, I already have chapter 2 written also, but I have to edit it just incase there's anything off about it. Till next time, peace out.**

**1) Any (crazy) predictions for Kalos?**

**2) Do you like Froakie? I'm not really sure where I should take his personality, so please comment!**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: A Grim Beginning: As Owen's battle with Frank continues, Ariel makes her way towards Lumiose City. Basically, it's just a continuation of this chapter, but the introduction of another character will happen (albeit a bit randomly)...**_


	2. A Grim Beginning

**Hola, amigos. Todos ustedes estan leyendo el capitulo numero dos de Pokemon Kalos Adventure. That's all the spanish I've got in my repertoire, so here goes the English :P Last chapter, Owen arrived in Kalos, received his starter, and got into a fight with some random dude named Frank. Ariel is also in Kalos, but her Blaziken has yet to be introduced, so this is basically a continuation of the first chapter, and there will be a decent amount of scene switching. Let's ****get going!**

**Owen's team**

**Froakie, (m), level 5, Pound, Leer, Bubble**

**Charizard, (m), level 65, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, ?*, ?***

* * *

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Owen commanded fiercely. Charizard whipped his head back before unleashing a ridiculous amount of fire. Both Frank and Dragonite were caught off guard by the attack, and the dragon type was hit by the powerful Flamethrower. Frank glanced back at Charizard with an impressed look on his face. Dragonite looked just as impressed, and it began to crack its neck in preparation for the battle.

"Dragonite, use Aerial Ace!" Dragonite zipped towards Charizard while streaks of white light trailed behind its body. Sharing the same reaction, Owen and Charizard grinned at Dragonite's attack.

"Now grab Dragonite and use Seismic Toss!" Owen commanded. Just as Dragonite was about to smash into Charizard, the fire type stuck his hands out and blocked the Aerial Ace. Then, Charizard grabbed Dragonite by the arms and shot straight into the air. He then began to fly around in a circle before descending quickly. Before he could hit into the ground, Charizard hurled Dragonite against the dirt, and Dragonite began to roll on the ground in pain.

"Get back up and use Dragon Rush!" Dragonite quickly hopped back up and then generated a large blue dragon head and went flying towards Charizard, who was flying comfortably in the air. The fire and flying type was hit head on by the attack, and he was blown backwards.

"Don't hold anything back! Use Dragon Claw!" As Charizard slashed Dragonite across the chest, Froakie eyed the battle between the two incredibly powerful Pokemon. Just the sheer power that both Pokemon had was unfathomable for Froakie, who was a weak level 5 Pokemon.

"Dragonite, use Thunder Punch!"

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw!" Owen roared. Both moves collided, and an explosion that went up hundreds of feet occured. A cloud of smoke shot straight in the air and covered the mock-battlefield.

"Your Charizard is very strong. I'm impressed. However, Dragonite and I are just getting warmed up," Frank told Owen through the smoke. Charizard slowly landed on the ground and stood in front of Owen, but he turned and grinned at Froakie.

"Good. So are me and Charizard."

000

"I'm only ten miles away from Lumiose City. This is so awesome!" a blonde yelled sarcastically after seeing a sign that gave the distance from Lumiose. She angrily picked up a rock on the road and chucked it into the woods. A large crack could be heard from the forest that the rock was thrown into, and a loud yelp echoed through the area.

"What did I just do?" the girl asked worriedly as she darted into the forest. As she began searching frantically, she found a whimpering Pokemon laying on the ground. It appeared to be a yellow fox with red hair in its ears along wth a white underbelly and orange eyes. There was a large gash in its leg, one much too big for the rock that was thrown.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked the injured Pokemon.

"Kin-Fennekin!" the injured Pokemon whaled. The girl stared at the gruesome sound, and decided that she'd take the Pokemon to the Pokemon center.

"Don't worry. I'll get you healed up as fast as I can," the girl assured the Pokemon. The small fox looked up at the girl and nodded reluctantly. Slowly, the Pokemon was cradled in the girl's arms before she took off down the road.

"Kin," the Pokemon murmured.

The girl looked down at the strange Pokemon in her arms and then looked up at the road. Lumiose city looked somewhat close. However, it would take at least five hours of running at the pace she was at.

"Damn it! If only I had a flying type!" she screamed angrily. As she continued looking at Lumiose City, she saw a Charizard flying through the air before a gigantic explosion appeared. "What's going on over there?"

000

"Blaziken, are you sure he's here? He wasn't at the Unova League," Ariel asked her trusty starter. The fire chicken shrugged and continued to stroll down the scenic road without a care in the world.

"I never said anything about Kalos. All I said was that he could be anywhere in the world," the fire starter told his trainer thanks to the translator strapped around his neck.

"Don't get me started on this, Blaziken! You know I hate it when you're right!" the teenager shouted at her Pokemon. Blaziken sweat dropped at what he thought was a joke, but he realized Ariel was being completely serious. That's when they saw a Charizard and Dragonite flying through the air, which led to both Ariel and Blaziken sprinting down the road and towards the battling Pokemon.

000

"That's good to know. Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!" Frank yelled. Dragonite generated a large blue dragon head and stormed towards Charizard.

"Charizard, take to the skies and use Flamethrower!" As Charizard began to fly in the air, Dragonite shot straight up and rammed into him. The force of Dragon Rush sent Charizard flying back, but he managed to regain control of his body. Then, he unleashed a wave of fire that struck Dragonite, who was flying at the same height as Charizard.

"Dragonite, use Aerial Ace!" Dragonite sped towards Charizard with white streaks trailing behind its body.

"Block it!" Owen commanded. Charizard threw his arms straight out, and he caught Dragonite effortlessly. The dragon and flying type didn't seem worried by its predicament, causing Charizard to feel uneasy.

"Now use Thunder Punch!" Before he could even blink, Charizard felt an unbearable amount of pain surge through his body as Dragonite's electrically covered fist slammed against his face.

"Charizard!" Owen shouted as his first ever Pokemon fell from the sky. He then smacked against the ground, and his eyes were closed shut. Dragonite softly landed on the ground, and it looked down at Charizard condescendingly.

"Didn't you just say that you and your Charizard were just getting warmed up?" Frank asked obnoxiously as a grin spred across his face.

"We are," Owen answered with a smirk of his own. "Now, Charizard!" As soon as Owen spoke, Charizard bolted towards Dragonite and tackled his opponent. "Use Seismic Toss and Flamethrower!" Charizard then lifted Dragonite in the air and they began to spin around while being covered in fire.

"Zaaaaard!" Charizard roared as the bullet of fire that covered himself and Dragonite crashed into the ground. A wave of fire shot straight up, and Charizard flew back to Owen's side while roaring victoriously.

Dragonite was laying on the ground with its eyes closed shut. It made no movement, and was sprawled out on its stomach.

"Fro!" Froakie cheered while slowly climbing up on to Owen's shoulder. He then smiled at Charizard and hopped on to the winged lizard's back. Charizard smiled and let out a friendly roar before fist bumping Froakie.

"That was an impressive battle, kid."

"It's Owen."

"That was an impressive battle, Owen. I'm afraid, however, it's just beginning." With that, Frank pulled out Dragonite's Pokeball. Owen noticed that the top half of it was black, and so was the bottom half, just like Frank's uniform. He then tapped the top of the Pokeball, where there was a small blue button, and he began smirking maniacally.

"What are you doing, Frank?" Owen interrogated. Charizard stepped to the right of his trainer, and Froakie hopped of Charizard's back and stood on Owen's left. Both looked ready to fight, which was exactly what they were going to have to do.

"Dragonite, feel the hatred and darkness. Mega Evolve!" A black aura surrounded Dragonite, and its eyes turned pure white. It then stood up and let out an ear piercing screech that generated so much power, that it was almost like a gust of wind.

"Charizard, be careful. Froakie, stay by my side." Charizard grunted in response, and Froakie did as he was told. Charizard and Dragonite locked eyes, and they both took to the air.

"Dragonite, use Aerial Ace!"

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Just as Charizard reared back to unleash the fire type attack, Dragonite disappeared, and then reappeared right above Charizard. Dragonite then rammed into Charizard, but the fire and flying type threw Dragonite off of his body.

"Now, Dragonite, use Thunder Punch!"

"Counter with Dragon Claw!" Owen countered. Charizard and Dragonite flew towards one another, both going in for the finishing blow. Dragonite thrusted its fist forwards, and it connected with Charizard's gut. The winged lizard was then sent soaring towards Owen, and he collided with his trainer. Owen was then sent rolling across the ground, and Froakie was launched off of his trainer's shoulder.

Frank and his Dragonite then slowly walked over to Owen and began to laugh. They both turned to look at Charizard, who was paralyzed by the Thunder Punch, but he still tried to move.

"Dragonite, kill the kid with a Hyper Beam," Frank ordered cooly as he began to walk away. Dragonite nodded and then began to tilt its head back. Owen looked over at Froakie, who was unconscious and far away. He then looked right back at the Dragonite that was enveloped in black energy and watched as orange particles began to appear above Dragonite's mouth.

"Dra-GONITE!" Dragonite roared as it shot the Hyper Beam at Owen. The teen closed his eyes as the attack made its way towards him, and he prayed that his journey wouldn't end there. Suddenly, the attack exploded, and Owen opened his eyes slowly. There was an enormous hole just above his head, and Dragonite glared at him. Frank was watching from afar with a stern look on his face, and he spoke up.

"I'll let you off easy this time. But if you ever stand in our way, I will kill you."

* * *

**Close scene. It looks like Owen has already made an enemy on his first day in the Kalos region, and who the heck is that blonde? She has been in the series before, and I think it's pretty obvious. Also, Charizard got his butt whooped once Dragonite "Mega Evolved", and Ariel will be making her debut next chapter! Till next time, peace out.**

**1) What do you think Ariel's interaction with Owen will be like?**

**2)**** Who is that blonde?**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Ariel's Arrival: Charizard vs Blaziken!: While at the Pokemon Center to recover from their battle with Frank, Owen and his Pokemon meet the mysterious Ariel and her Blaziken. Eventually, their starters clash and a battle ensues. Who will win?**_


	3. Ariel's Arrival: Charizard vs Blaziken!

**Hey, y'all. Welcome to chapter 3 of Kalos Adventure, which is going to feature Owen and Ariel finally meeting! If you saw the title for this chapter, then you (hopefully) know that Charizard and Blaziken will be duking it out. So with that out of the way, let's get going… after I respond to all of your reviews!**

**tepigsfire758: I'm glad you liked the battle! There will be a lot more between those two**

**Thewhatzupwriter26: No, but that's a really good guess**

**Pokebat1: Maybe it is Brooklyn, maybe it's not :P**

**Jaylon101: They won't be useless in this region, and thanks for the ****compliment!**

** : Haha, it's good to hear from you again. That's only scratching the surface of the crazy stuff that's going to happen later, so stay tuned!**

**NodokaLover: I'll try putting him in at some point, but I don't know if I'll be able to**

**Monfernofreak: Lol, he's really OP. And it's about damn time you caught up! And yeah, Ariel is a teen, but maybe it is possible :O Just kidding, it's not XD If you go back to chapter 23 in Unova, there's a hint about how old she is**

**midnightrebellion86: IDK why your review isn't showing up for chapter 1, but he will be in a relationship at some point later in the story**

**Owen's team**

**Froakie, (m), level 5, Pound, Leer, Bubble**

**Charizard, (m), level 65, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, ?*, ?***

* * *

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," Owen told the pink haired woman as he handed her Froakie's and Charizard's Pokeballs. After Frank and his Dragonite flew away, Owen had withdrawn Charizard and Froakie back into their Pokeballs and ran all the way back to Lumiose City. He sighed after walking out of the Pokemon Center and towards the practice battlefield out back. It was night time, but the bustling city didn't seem to notice. Owen sat down in an empty chair and ran his hands through his hair before taking a deep breath and leaning back.

_"I've only been in Kalos for one day, __and I nearly got Charizard and Froakie killed! Maybe I shouldn't compete in the league, especially after what that Frank guy said," _Owen thought to himself. He recalled the threat Frank made on his life, and he shuddered. If that man and his Dragonite were able to beat Charizard that badly, it wouldn't matter what Pokemon Owen had with him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

000

"There he is, Blaziken. I want you to stay back and wait here, but I'll call if I need you," Ariel whispered to the fire and fighting type as she stood inside the Pokemon Center. The fully evolved Pokemon nodded at his trainer and stood still while Ariel walked outside.

"Hey, you!" she called to the teen sitting in a chair. After turning around, she saw an amber eyed boy look at her in confusion. Clearly, he didn't know who she was, because they had never met. "Where is he?" she interrogated, still walking towards the larger teen.

"What are you talking about?" the boy replied with a puzzled tone. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. Tell me where he is! I know you two met!" Ariel shouted while pointing at the teen, who rose from his seat and stared down at her. He had to have been at least six inches taller than her, but Ariel wasn't intimidated in the slightest. "So you're not going to talk?" she asked while subtly motioning for Blaziken. The fire and fighting type shot out of the Pokemon Center and grabbed the teen by his neck before slamming him against the ground.

"Aaagh!" he shouted in pain while Blaziken's grip tightened "Let…me…go," the boy coughed out. Blaziken glared at him with his bright blue eyes, and he turned to look at his trainer. Ariel didn't seem amused by the interrogation that was going on, and she started to crack her knuckles.

"Just tell us where he is, and we'll let you go."

"Who are you talking about!?" the boy shouted, which made Blaziken push against his neck even harder. Ariel stared at the gasping teen and then at Blaziken. She knew that he had met the person she was searching for, but he sounded genuinely confused.

"A man with a Dragonite. Have you seen him?" she inquired, albeit aggressively. The teen's eyes opened wide once he heard the question, and he nodded. "Blaziken, let him go." Just as Blaziken began to release his grip on the teen, a winged Pokemon zipped through the air and slammed into the fire chicken. Blaziken expertly twisted in the air and landed on his feet before glaring at the Pokemon that had just attacked him. It was a Charizard, and the winged lizard was helping the blonde boy onto his feet. A Froakie was also resting on the Charizard's shoulder, and he was glaring at Blaziken.

"Charizard, relax," Owen told his starter. The fire type continued to glare at the strange Blaziken as it walked to Ariel's side, and Froakie hopped off Charizard's shoulder to check on Owen. "We met him earlier today, but he beat us," Owen informed the unnamed girl.

"Where did he go?" she interrogated. Owen noticed the angered look on her face and saw that the Blaziken standing next to her looked ready to attack at any second. Charizard did, too, and he began growling at the Hoenn starter.

"I don't know, he just rode away on his Dragonite." After he answered the question, Froakie hopped onto Owen's head and stared at the girl and her Blaziken. He noticed Ariel's wavy brown hair and amber eyes along with her fairly tanned skin, and she also had a strange bracelet on her wrist. Blaziken had a similar black sleeve on his right forearm, and there was a red and blue stone in it. Neither seemed satisfied with the answer Owen had given, and the water frog didn't feel good about what was going to happen.

"You're lying. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to beat the answer out of you. Blaziken, use Blaze Kick on him!" Ariel commanded while pointing at Owen. The bipedal chicken sprinted forward while his foot was covered in fire, and he jumped into the air.

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw!" Owen countered. Charizard shot off the ground and flew towards Blaziken while his claws began to glow blue. The two fire types swung at each other, and the attacks collided. BOOOOM! An explosion occurred and smoke rose from the battlefield. Ariel and her Blaziken continued to stare at Owen, but Charizard stepped in front of his trainer before roaring powerfully. Froakie then hopped onto Charizard's back and locked eyes with Blaziken.

"Fro! Froakie-Fro!" the water type shouted at his foe. Blaziken looked back at Ariel, who nodded, and he turned back to face his two opponents. Suddenly, Blaziken's wrists emitted a powerful ring of fire, and he charged towards Charizard.

"Use Sky Uppercut and knock Froakie off Charizard's back!"

"Charizard, dodge and use Flamethrower! Froakie, hit Blaziken with Bubble!" Blaziken's fist suddenly turned a mixture of blue and white, and he prepared to hit Charizard in the chin. The fire and flying type, however, took to the air and unleashed an intense burst of fire that struck Blaziken. Froakie then jumped up and shot a flurry of bubbles towards Blaziken, but the attack did little damage despite being super effective.

"Spike Charizard into the ground with Blaze Kick!" In the blink of an eye, Blaziken jumped above Charizard, and he slammed his fiery foot over the lizard's head. Charizard was slammed into the ground shortly after, but he got back up quickly. Froakie, meanwhile, hopped off Charizard's back and began charging towards Blaziken.

"Froakie, no!" Owen shouted to the inexperienced Pokemon. Froakie jumped forward while his hand started glowing white, and he wound his arm back to punch Blaziken. The fire type, however, grabbed Froakie with his right hand before throwing him back to Owen, who caught the water type.

"This battle is between me and him. Leave your Froakie out of this," Blaziken told Owen, who jumped back in shock after hearing the Pokemon talk. He didn't say anything about it, though, because he was too focused on the battle.

"That's fine with us! Charizard, end this with Dragon Claw!" Owen commanded. Charizard nodded before launching himself at Blaziken. The fire and fighting type was far too quick to be hit, and he began to dodge each and every swipe Charizard attempted. Ariel began laughing at Charizard's futile attempts, but Owen capitalized on their lack of attention. "Knock Blaziken down with your tail and then use Seismic Toss!" Charizard quickly whipped his tail around, and it swiped Blaziken's legs out from underneath his body. Then, Charizard picked his opponent off the ground, and he took to the sky.

"Raaawr!" Charizard boomed as he began to fly in a circle before descending like a rocket. Then, he and Blaziken crashed into the ground, causing a cloud of dust to shoot up. Charizard quickly got off the ground and he flew over to Owen with a grin on his face, while Ariel stared at her injured Blaziken. The fighting type still looked like he could battle at an incredibly high level, but the girl decided against fighting.

"Blaziken, stop. We can't keep wasting our time here." Blaziken turned to his trainer with a disappointed look on his face, but he nodded and walked over to Ariel's side.

"The next time we battle, Charizard, I won't hold back. Let's go, Ariel," Blaziken stated before walking off the battlefield. Ariel nodded and followed after her Pokemon, but she shot a quick glance at Owen with her amber eyes. To say she was disappointed with the short encounter was an understatement, but she'd keep a close eye on the fifteen year old.

"Owen," she called. The teen looked at Ariel, confused about how she knew his name. "Don't battle Frank again." With that, she walked out of sight, leaving Owen in confusion.

"Her name was Ariel, right?" he asked his two Pokemon. Both of them nodded, but her name didn't ring any bells. "Whatever. Let's head for Santalune tomorrow, so then we can get our first badge!"

* * *

**So Owen and Ariel didn't get off to the greatest start. Oh who am I kidding, it was terrible! Charizard and Blaziken also fought for a bit, but Blaziken didn't Mega Evolve for some unknown reason. Now that Owen will be arriving in Santalune City next chapter, he will meet one of his rivals, catch a new Pokemon or two, and meet a new traveling ****companion! Till next time, peace out.**

**1) Would you have preferred seeing Ariel use Mega Evolution? Or are you fine with her holding back against Owen?**

**2) What two Pokemon do you think Owen will catch in Santalune?**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Stop Bugging Me: After arriving in a destroyed Santalune City, Owen is tasked with rescuing all of the injured Pokemon in the area. While doing so, Owen receives assistance from an unlikely source. Who is this person/thing? And why is he/she/it helping Owen?**_


	4. Stop Bugging Me

**What's going on, readers? Welcome to chapter 4 of Kalos Adventure, which will feature Owen's first capture of the region! Last chapter, Ariel and Owen finally met and battled, but she and her Blaziken decided to leave in order to track Frank. Now, Owen will arrive in Santalune and be tasked with helping injured Pokemon return to their natural habitat(s). If you'd like to know why the city is in shambles, go check out Monfernofreak's story 'Pokemon XY: Kalos!'. Let's get this chapter started!**

**P.S: There's a glitch going on right now that doesn't let me see the recent reviews, so sorry if I don't respond**

**midnightrebellion86: I haven't decided whether I'll have abilities or not, but if I do, then Blaziken will have Speed Boost**

**Pokebat: Those are some interesting choices. I guess you'll find out soon ;)**

**luke kang: Oops! I didn't go back and ****check the end of Johto. Thanks for the correction :)**

**NodokaLover: Also great choices. And I know, you already sent a submission for Jim, so I don't need another. Thanks, though**

**Owen's team**

**Froakie, (m), level 5, Pound, Leer, Bubble**

**Charizard, (m), level 69, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, ?*, ?***

* * *

"Charizard, we're here!" Owen shouted to his starter. After waking up only twenty minutes earlier, Owen and Froakie were flying through the air with Charizard. Even though the walk to Santalune was only supposed to take six hours, Owen didn't want to waste any time in getting there. Charizard let out a fearsome roar before descending towards the sight of their first gym battle. The winged lizard landed on the ground softly, and Owen and Froakie hopped off his back.

"Fro?" Froakie quizzed while looking around. The entire city was destroyed, with the roofs of buildings missing, downed trees in the middle of streets, and then there was the gym. Owen gasped at the awful sight, and he dropped to his knees in shock. The gym was in shambles, with half of the building missing, and there was a small fire being put out inside.

"Come on, guys, let's find out where we can battle the gym leader," Owen told his two starters. Froakie quickly hopped onto Charizard's back as the fire type began to fly in the air, causing him to laugh at the younger Pokemon. After a minute of weaving his way past broken shards of glass and downed trees, Owen arrived at the battlefield of the gym, where a woman was talking to a group of police officers.

The woman looked to be in her early twenties, and she had light skin with blonde hair. She had green eyes, wore a white sleeveless tank top, and a pair of green pants. She also wore a pair of hiking boots and had a camera dangling around her neck.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can challenge the gym leader?" Owen asked, interrupting the conversation between the woman and police officers.

"Sorry, kid, but we've got bigger problems on our hands than a dumb gym battle. Get out of here," one of the officers ordered obnoxiously. Before Owen could say anything, Charizard swooped down and roared at the man, causing him to scream like a girl.

"So is there somewhere else to battle? Or am I going to have to go somewhere else?" Owen asked the woman with the camera. She laughed at the question and Owen's persistence, but sighed.

"Well, the gm leader's trying to find a new location, and league will send all of the trainers a notification about the place. For now, we're all trying to help the injured Pokemon return to Santalune Forest," the woman told Owen. Intrigued by helping the Pokemon, Owen decided to ask another question.

"How can I help?" the teen asked. Surprised by his kind gesture, the officers and young women looked at each other and then back at Owen and his Pokemon. Once they saw the enthusiasm on Froakie's and Charizard's faces, they realized Owen was serious.

"Well, a bunch of the Pokemon around the area that were attacked are in here, so you could bring them back to Santalune Forest," the blonde adult replied. Owen turned his head to see a group of Caterpie, baby lions, and strange birds with red heads huddled in a corner.

"That shouldn't be difficult. Charizard, could you go talk to them?" Owen asked. The winged lizard nodded and walked over to the tiny creatures, who stared at the fire type in fear. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, all of the Pokemon ducked for cover, thinking they were about to be attacked. Charizard sweat dropped at their reaction, prompting Owen to turn to Froakie. "Froakie, could you tell them we'll travel to the forest?" Froakie nodded at his trainer and began speaking to the group of wild Pokemon. After a few seconds passed, and Charizard made his way back to Owen dejectedly, Froakie and the wild Pokemon walked over to Owen.

"Come back once the Pokemon are safe," one of the officers told Owen as he and the creatures walked out of the destroyed gym. The teen waved in confirmation, and then disappeared as he walked down the road.

000

"Your Fennekin has been fully healed. That gash in her leg was very serious, she's lucky you happened to walk by," Nurse Joy informed the blonde.

"Thanks, but that's not my Fennekin, it's wild." Nurse Joy looked at the blonde girl in shock, and then back at the Fennekin sitting on the counter. The fire fox looked at the blonde haired girl with a thankful smile, and she began wagging her tail.

"Well, it seems Fennekin wants to join you as thanks for saving her," Nurse Joy informed the teen.

"Is that true, Fennekin?"

"Kin!" the fire starter responded ecstatically.

"Great! Together, we're going to win the Kalos Grand Festival!"

000

"So, can any of you tell me which way the forest is?" Owen quizzed while looking at the group of wild Pokemon. One lion, a Litleo, walked forward and led the charge, but stopped when one of the birds, A Fletchling, took to the air and saw that the forest was in the opposite direction from the Litleo. The fire type hung its head in shame before following after the large group, which was unaware of a poacher following after them.

"Say, that group of Litleo can fetch a high price. There fur is some of the most wanted stuff in Kalos," a short and stocky man muttered. "And those Fletchling feathers can get a lot of money, too." The man turned and looked at his Pokemon, which was a Grovyle, and grinned. "Look, there's a Froakie. Those things are a dime a dozen. Let's go get 'em." After saying that, the man and his Grovyle ran after Owen and the wild Pokemon, but they kept their distance.

000

"There it is! Welcome home, everyone!" Owen said to the wild Pokemon. The Fletchling zipped through the air and into the forest, while the Litleo ran into the woods. The group of Caterpie was the slowest out of the bunch, which made Owen laugh. One Caterpie in particular was trying to race a Litleo, but she didn't have any shot at winning. Despite the odds she faced, the Caterpie still gave everything she had.

"Go, Pokeballs!" Owen and all of the Pokemon turned to see a man throwing a dozen Pokeballs. Most of the Pokemon were captured with the exception of the Caterpie that was racing, and the Litleo that led the group in the wrong direction earlier.

"What do you think you're doing! These Pokemon need to go back into the forest!" Owen shouted at the man while Froakie climbed onto his shoulder. The man and his Grovyle snickered at Owen's question, and the man grabbed two more Pokeballs.

"I'm going to sell these Pokemon on the black market, isn't it obvious? Go, Pokeballs!"

_"Damnit! Where's Charizard!?" _Owen thought to himself as he noticed the absence of the winged lizard. Without hesitation, Owen sprinted in front of one of the Pokeballs and he batted it away. Much to his dismay, Owen watched as the Litleo was captured by the Pokeball, leaving just Caterpie.

"No way! I'm not letting you take these Pokemon!" Owen shouted as he continued to stand in front of the unevolved bug type. "Froakie, use Bubble!" Froakie hopped into the air and hit Grovyle with a cloud of high speed bubbles. The grass starter quickly shook the attack off, and it sprinted towards Froakie.

"Leaf Blade!" The leaves on Grovyle's arms began to glow bright green, and it attempted to slash at Froakie. Surprisingly, the water frog dodged each and all of the attacks before countering with a powerful Pound attack. Grovyle was pushed back slightly by Froakie's attack, but there didn't seem to be much damage done. "Again!" In a split second, Froakie was slashed across the chest by Grovyle's Leaf Blade, and he dropped to the ground in pain.

"Froakie!" Owen cried as he ran to the injured Pokemon. The water type slowly got back on his feet, and sprinted forwards once he saw the poacher throw another Pokeball at Caterpie. The bug type watched as Froakie deflected the Pokeball and then he shot a Bubble attack at the man, who screamed angrily as a result.

"Finish this thing, Grovyle! Leaf Blade!" Owen shot up and sprinted towards Froakie in an attempt to protect his newly received starter, but he wasn't fast enough. Grovyle dashed forward while its leaves started glowing light green. The grass type whipped its arms forward to strike Froakie, but the attack never landed.

"Peee!" Caterpie cried as she landed a String Shot that tied Grovyle's arms together. The grass starter tried ripping the string open, but was unsuccessful. Then, Caterpie lunged forwards and slammed her head into Grovyle's gut. The evolved starter was knocked to the ground, and immobilized even further when Caterpie completely covered him with a String Shot.

"Now, let the Pokemon go," Owen ordered while standing in-between Froakie and Caterpie. The poacher looked at him before cackling devilishly, which made Froakie and Caterpie furious. Before Owen could say anything else, a powerful roar echoed through the air, causing him to smirk at the thug standing a few feet away.

"Raaaawr!" Charizard roared as he landed on the ground in front of his trainer and the two younger Pokemon. "Raaaaaw!" The man stared at Charizard with his jaw against the ground, and he released all of the Pokemon from their Pokeballs.

"Now get out of here. Don't ever come back to these parts," Owen stated coldly, which made the ma scamper away at light speed. "You guys are safe now. No one is going to bother any of you." All of the wild Pokemon cheered before heading into the woods, except for the Caterpie that helped Owen and Froakie. "What are you still doing here? Don't you want to go home?" Owen inquired.

"Pee," Caterpie replied while shaking her head. Froakie walked over to the bug type and smiled at her before turning to Owen and pointing at Caterpie excitedly.

"You want to join us?"

The bug type nodded.

"Sweet! Go, Pokeball!" Owen shouted as he tossed a Pokeball at the tiny Caterpie. The caterpillar was sucked into the spherical device, and it began to shake left and right.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

* * *

**And Owen has just caught his first Pokemon in Kalos! After helping save her from a ****thug, Owen caught a Caterpie, who will play a huge role in his journey through Kalos. Well, that's about all I've got to say for this chapter. Till next time, peace out.**

**1) Do you like the addition of Caterpie?**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: The Pikachu Crew: Once Viola learns about Owen's successful work in helping the lost Pokemon, she alerts him of a group of Pikachu that are terrorizing trainers passing through the Santalune Forest. Owen happily takes on the challenge, but will he be able to stop the pesky rodents when a girl aims to do it before him?**_

* * *

**Remaining Santalune Chapters**

**Chapter**_** 6: Rocking the Hive**_

_**Chapter 7: The Beginning of a New Rivalry**_

_**Chapter 8: Flashback to the Past**__**  
**_

_**Chapter 9: **__****__**Metamorphosis**_

_****__****__**Chapter 10: A Trainer Like No Other**_


	5. The Pikachu Crew

**Hey hey hey, it's time for chapter five! Last chapter, Owen caught a Caterpie and helped a group of Pokemon back to their home in Santalune Forest while defeating a poacher on the way. Now, Owen will look to challenge Viola (it obviously won't happen) this chapter, but this apparent "Pikachu Crew" might throw a wrench in his plans.  
**

**Pokebat: That's what I was aiming for. I love Kanto!**

**midnightrebellion86: Thanks! She's going to be a beast for a while**

**tepigsfire758: Yeah, I kind of forgot to explain that :/ But I'm glad you like the foreshadowing**

**Jaylon101: Lol**

**Monfernofreak: I think it was a glitch last night. And you're a view thief ;)**

**NodokaLover: I hate them! Just kidding, but you only got 1.5 of them right**

**WildFang14: Thanks. I'm aiming for a mix between classic and new Pokemon for Owen's team**

**Owen's team**

**Froakie, (m), level 5, Pound, Leer, Bubble**

**Charizard, (m), level 69, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, ?*, ?***

**Caterpie, (f), level 4, Tackle, String Shot**

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe you took care of that so quickly," the unnamed woman with bright blonde hair told Owen. The teen had arrived only an hour or so after delivering the Pokemon back to the Santalune Forest, and he was ready for his first gym battle.

"So do you know where the gym leader is? I want to win my first badge!" he exclaimed, causing the woman to laugh.

"She's standing right in front of you. I'm Viola, the gym leader of the Santalune City gym." Owen's jaw dropped after Viola introduced herself, and his three Pokemon were shocked about the news. "I only need one more favor from you, and then we can have a gym battle," the young woman informed Owen, causing him to beam at the news. "There's a group of Pikachu attacking trainers passing through Santalune Forest. I'd take care of it, but I have to handle things in the city."

"We can take care of it. Right, guys?" Owen quizzed. All three of his Pokemon cheered in response, prompting Owen to walk out of the destroyed gym while waving to Viola. "These Pikachu are probably really aggressive, but weak because they pick on rookie trainers. Caterpie, I want you to tie them up with String Shot. Froakie, you'll hit 'em with Bubble. Charizard, I want you to step in if there's an emergency, okay?" Owen told the three Pokemon.

"Kie!"

"Pie!"

"Raaawr!"

"Good. Let's go take care of these Pikachu!"

000

A few minutes passed before Owen and his Pokemon reached the outskirts of Santalune Forest, but they looked ready to take care of the vicious group of electric rodents. Just as he was about to step into the forest, a young girl skipped out merrily while a Litleo stood by her side. Owen didn't think much of the girl's presence, and he headed into the forest without saying a word.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked as Owen, Froakie, Charizard, and Caterpie passed by. "Don't tell me you're going to take on those Pikachu."

"Yeah, we are so I can finally battle Viola for my first badge," Owen replied, hoping to end the conversation. He didn't, however, as the girl and her Litleo followed him and his Pokemon.

"Really? If you don't have a badge, then how the heck do you have a Charizard?" the brunette asked as she poked Charizard. The fire type turned and glared at her, but she didn't notice the nasty look and continued poking the winged lizard.

"I've competed in other leagues before. Charizard's my first Pokemon," Owen replied while looking around at the trees. Froakie began climbing up the trees and hopping from branch to branch while Caterpie used her String Shot to swing around the forest. Charizard, meanwhile, was staying close to Owen while keeping an eye on the two younger Pokemon, just incase they were attacked.

"Well, I'm Cindy. And this is my partner, Litleo," the girl informed Owen while pointing to herself and the small lion. The tiny Pokemon roared cutely, causing Charizard to laugh.

"I'm Owen Plateau. Now would you mind leaving us alone so we can take care of these Pikachu?" The harsh tone behind Owen's question caused Cindy and her Pokemon to flinch. The two quieted down immediately after seeing the intimidating glare Charizard gave them, but they still followed Owen. "Now where are those Pikachu?"

"Fro!" Froakie shouted as a blur knocked him off a tree branch he was sitting on. Caterpie reacted quickly and fired a String Shot that caught Froakie before he could hit the ground, so Froakie waved to his bug type teammate thankfully. Much to Caterpie's dismay, the another blur jumped from a tree and knocked her to the ground. Owen ran over to his two Pokemon that had been attacked, and he started looking around the forest to see what had just attacked.

"Show yourself!" Owen shouted, hoping that the attacker would listen. Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened. At least thirty Pikachu appeared from the leaves on the trees and stood on different branches while staring down at Owen, Cindy, and their Pokemon.

"I think I'll leave now," Cindy stated sheepishly while trying to slink away from the situation. Before she could escape, one of the Pikachu fired a Thundershock that nearly hit her. Taking the hint from the wild Pokemon, Cindy and her Litleo stopped trying to walk away.

"Pika," one of the Pikachu muttered while glaring at Froakie and Caterpie. It then raised its right arm to the sky before pointing at Owen. "Pika!" Suddenly, all of the other Pikachu jumped off the tree branches and prepared to attack Owen. Thankfully for him, Charizard took to the air and began to spin before whacking all of the electric types with a wicked Dragon Claw. Froakie and Caterpie watched in awe as all of the attacking Pokemon were sent flying through the forest and Charizard continued to effortlessly clobber the group of aggressive Pokemon. Once all of the Pikachu were defeated, with the exception of one, Charizard roared mightily before landing on the ground and helping Froakie and Caterpie up.

"Now stop attacking all of the trainers and their Pokemon!" Owen shouted at the lone Pikachu. The yellow rodent crossed its arms over its chest before shaking its head with a smug look on its face. "That's it! Charizard, use-"

"Froakie!" the water frog yelled as he pointed at the Pikachu. Then, he motioned for Owen, Charizard, and Caterpie to step back. The three looked at each other before obliging, and the Pikachu hopped off its branch and landed a few feet away from Froakie.

"Owen, be careful. This is probably the leader of the group," Cindy informed the older teen. Owen nodded at the younger girl before turning to face the wild Pikachu. Before the battle started, all of the other Pikachu that had been attacked by Charizard appeared in the trees and began cheering for their leader.

"Froakie, use Pound!" Owen commanded. Froakie ran forwards while his fist was glowing white, and he hopped in the air before spinning. As he threw his arm towards his opponent, Froakie gasped when the Pikachu ducked under the attack and countered with a powerful smack of its tail. The water type flew back towards Owen, but he landed on his feet before charging towards the Pikachu again.

"Now use Bubble!" Froakie jumped as high as he could before firing a group of bubbles towards his opponent, who smirked at the water type attack. Suddenly, Pikachu was enveloped in electricity, and it fired a wicked bolt of lightning at Froakie. The attack landed, and Froakie cried out in pain before collapsing on the ground face first.

"Froakie, are you okay?" Owen inquired as the water type slowly pushed himself back onto his feet. Froakie turned and gave Owen a thumbs up before turning his attention back to his opponent. The Pikachu was looking around at his crew members while motioning for them to become louder, which is exactly what they did. The deafening cheers from the electric types pierced everyone's ears, and Froakie began to look around uncomfortably.

"Don't pay any attention to them, Froakie! Use Pound!" The water starter sprinted over to his opponent and began whacking Pikachu repeatedly. As fast as the electric type was, Froakie was even quicker, so Pikachu wasn't able to evade any of the attacks. "Now use Bubble!" Froakie then fired a flurry of bubbles at Pikachu and all of them hit, which caused Pikachu to skid a few feet back.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu shouted before charging towards Froakie. A streak of white light trailed behind the electric rodent's body, and Pikachu's head slammed into Froakie's gut. The blue frog was launched into the air, but Owen's quick thinking allowed Froakie to recover.

"Spin and use Bubble!" Froakie's eyes shot open and he began to spin until he was upright. Then, he reared his head back and shot a wave of bubbles towards Pikachu, who was panting slightly. The electric type was covered in electricity again before firing a bolt of lightning through the Bubble attack, and it zapped Froakie.

"That was a Thunderbolt! Owen, this isn't your typical Pikachu!" Cindy shouted as Froakie pushed himself back to his feet again.

"It doesn't matter, because we're not going to give up! Froakie, use Pound!" Froakie sprinted forward and punched Pikachu in the face as hard as he could, and the electric rodent was sent rolling back into a tree. All of his crew members looked around in shock as their leader was slow to get back up, and he slouched over while panting heavily. "This is it, Froakie! Use Pound!" Froakie bolted towards Pikachu while his hand began glowing white, and he slammed his fist over Pikachu's head.

"Froakie!" the water type exclaimed as he ran over to Charizard and Caterpie excitedly. The three Pokemon cheered happily while all of the Pikachu watching from the trees ran away from Owen and his Pokemon. The leader of the group attempted to get up, but was too tired to do so.

"Let's make sure this group never harms any other trainers," Owen muttered to himself before taking a Pokeball off his belt. "Go, Pokeball!" The thrown device hit Pikachu in the head, and it opened up before sucking the electric type inside.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

Owen slowly walked over to the Pokeball and picked it up before throwing his arm in the air excitedly. Froakie, Caterpie, and Charizard all ran over to Owen and cheered as their trainer clipped the Pokeball onto his belt. With that, he and his Pokemon walked out of the forest while Cindy and her Litleo stayed back to train.

000

"Pikachu, come on out!" Once the Pokeball opened, Pikachu materialized from the light and appeared alongside Froakie and Caterpie. "Welcome to the team, Pikachu!" Owen exclaimed. Froakie and Caterpie smiled at their new teammate, but Pikachu rolled his eyes and turned his back to the two Pokemon. Then, Charizard walked over and glared at the yellow rodent before releasing a burst of fire from his nose. Pikachu sweat dropped nervously before turning back to Froakie and Caterpie, and he forced a smile.

"Kie," Froakie said to Owen, catching the teen's attention.

"Oh yeah. Pikachu, I'm going to need your help for our gym battle. Are you willing to battle with me?" Owen quizzed. The electric rodent's ears perked up once he heard about the gym battle, and he nodded emphatically. The bipedal rodent released a small bit of electricity from his red cheeks, which brought a smile to Owen's face. "Great! Caterpie, I want you to start the battle. Are you up for it?"

"Pie!" the bug type replied energetically.

"Awesome! Let's go challenge Viola!"

* * *

**So Owen caught the leader of the Pikachu Crew, and he's going to be a pretty solid addition to the team. Now that he's finally able to battle Viola, Owen is looking to claim his first badge of the Kalos region! Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Rocking the Hive: At long last, Owen finally gets to have his gym battle with Viola. What he expected to be a walk in the park quickly turns into one of the toughest gym battles he's ever had. With such inexperienced Pokemon on his side, will Owen be able to win the Bug Badge?**_

* * *

**Remaining Santalune Chapters**

_**Chapter 7: The Beginning of a New Rivalry**_

_**Chapter 8: Flashback to the Past**__**  
**_

_**Chapter 9: **__****__**Metamorphosis**_

_**Chapter 10: A Trainer Like No Other**_


	6. Rocking the Hive

**Let the gym battles begin! Owen will be taking on Viola in this chapter after catching a Pikachu, who was the leader of a group, and he will be vying for his first badge. Now, with a collection of inexperienced and newly acquired Pokemon, will Owen be able to pull off a stunning victory? Let's find out!**

**Jaylon101: Aside from Charizard, Owen will have one other Pokemon that can (and will) Mega Evolve**

**erson (I'm only calling you this because ****the full name doesn't show up): I figured someone would look at that, cuz he's a jerk! JK, but I'm glad you liked it**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing! I love the submission, but I'm sorry, I can't use the OC because I have too many at this point. IF I do a spinoff, I'll definitely add it :)**

**midnightrebellion86: Thanks!**

**tepigsfire758: I think it's a little too early to judge Froakie at this time (Pikachu was the leader of his group, after all), but Snivy was awful XD Don't worry, Froakie's gonna step up within the next six or seven chapters. And I will explain Owen not training (partially, I didn't want to do a training chapter this early) so far**

**Monfernofreak: You scoundrel ;P And there will be a Pokemon on the team later in the story that is like Krokorok, but you already knew that :3**

**captaincold: It's good to hear from you, and thanks for the ****compliment! I was kind of going for the matchup of Owen's experience versus his Pokemon's inexperience, so I'm glad someone noticed ;)**

**Owen's team**

**Froakie, (m), level 8, Pound, Leer, Bubble**

**Charizard, (m), level 69, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, ?*, ?***

**Caterpie, (f), level 4, Tackle, String Shot**

**Pikachu, (m), level 10, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt**

* * *

"Listen up, everyone, our first gym battle is going to be really tough. I know we can do it, though, and you should all be confident in yourselves and each other!" Owen exclaimed. Froakie and Caterpie cheered excitedly while Pikachu rolled his eyes. He was more than confident in himself, but those two? Pikachu sighed, but froze up when he saw Charizard glaring at him. To say the winged lizard was terrifying was an understatement, as Charizard began to release ember from his nose. "Caterpie, Pikachu, return." Owen zapped the two Pokemon he had recently caught back into their Pokeballs, and Froakie hopped onto Charizard's back.

The trainer and his two starters passed through a rather thin forest, and they reached a clearing after a minute of walking. Upon reaching the clearing, Owen and his Pokemon noticed a large hole on the side of a cliff. There was also a river in-between the cliff and clearing, and a waterfall was in front of the hole. Owen looked down at his brand-new Pokedex and analyzed the picture on the screen. It was the same hole in the same cliff, so he walked down towards the river and hopped from rock to rock while Charizard flew over the water. Froakie cheered as Charizard landed on the ground in front of the waterfall, and he waited for Owen to reach his side.

"This is it, guys. The Chamber of Emptiness." Owen walked behind the waterfall, Froakie ran through it, and Charizard crawled around the water while roaring angrily at the water. Once all three arrived inside the hole, they were wowed by the area. There were flowers all over the ground, and there was another waterfall at the back of the candlelit room.

"Welcome," Viola greeted while sitting on the ground with her legs crossed. She quickly rose to her feet and looked over at the referee, who stood on the right side of the cave. Owen and his two Pokemon continued to look around before snapping out of their gaze when the ref cleared her throat obnoxiously.

"Sorry, this place is just so… beautiful," Owen remarked. "I'm Owen Plateau, by the way. I forgot to introduce myself yesterday," Owen told the gym leader.

"How does a three versus three battle sound, Owen?" Viola quizzed while shooting a glance at her referee.

"Sure! Are you ready, Froakie?"

"Fro!" Froakie shouted energetically while jumping in the air.

"This will be a three versus three gym battle between Owen and Viola, where only the challenger may substitute Pokemon! Furthermore, once all Pokemon on one side are unable to battle, the battle will be over! Viola, choose your first Pokemon!" the referee ordered.

"Spewpa, let's go!" Viola shouted while throwing her first Pokeball into the air. A strange grey caterpillar appeared in front of the young gym leader, and it was covered in white hair with strange sparkles.

"Spewpa, the Scatterdust Pokemon. The beaks of birds can't begin to scratch its stalwart body. To defend itself, it spews powder." Owen looked up at the strange Pokemon that resembled a Kalosian version of Metapod, which made him rethink his decision of Caterpie opening the battle.

"Caterpie, let's do this thing!" Owen shouted while chucking his first Pokeball forwards. In a flash of light, Caterpie landed on the ground and locked eyes with her opponent. The two similar Pokemon both slunk towards the middle of the battlefield, where they exchanged respectful nods.

"This battle will be between Caterpie and Spewpa! Begin!"

"Caterpie, use Tackle!" Owen commanded. Caterpie shot forward and aimed her head at Spewpa, who remained stationary and began shaking its body, which caused a colorful dust to fly into the air.

"Spewpa, dodge and use Bug Bite!" The odd looking bug dodged Caterpie's attack, and then it bit her on the back, causing Caterpie to cry out in pain before dropping to the ground.

"Hang in there, Caterpie! Use String Shot around Spewpa and throw it against the wall!" Caterpie's head whipped around and she covered Spewpa in a sticky string, which completely immobilized the larger bug. Then, Caterpie began to swing her head in a circle, and Spewpa was slammed into the side wall behind the referee, who glared at Owen for his reckless attack.

"Spewpa, are you okay?" Viola inquired as her injured Pokemon slowly ripped through Caterpie's powerful String Shot. The white-haired bug type nodded back to its trainer, prompting Viola to issue another attack. "Good. Now use Tackle!"

"Swing away with String Shot and then use Tackle!" As Spewpa closed in on Caterpie, she fired another String Shot at the top of the cave and swung away from her evolved opponent. Once she landed, Caterpie turned around and lunged at Spewpa headfirst.

"Use Tackle again!" Spewpa turned around and lunged at Caterpie, which led to both bug type's slamming their heads. As a result, they both fell over with their eyes shut, and the referee raised her hands in the air.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Thanks for the awesome job, Caterpie. Froakie, do you wanna go out there?" Owen quizzed. Froakie hopped forward with an excited grin on his face as Owen withdrew Caterpie to her Pokeball. Viola then withdrew her Spewpa and took out her second Pokeball.

"Well done, Spewpa. Heracross, go!" Froakie's jaw dropped when he saw he was going to battle the bug and fighting type, and he turned to Owen with a horrified look on his face. Owen nodded at the water starter, which made Froakie sigh before turning back around and looking at his large foe.

"This battle will be between Froakie and Heracross! Begin!"

"Heracross, use Horn Attack!" Heracross' horn turned bright red and it flew towards Froakie, whose eyes shot wide open. Luckily for him, his instincts took over along with Owen ordering an attack.

"Froakie, dodge and hit with Pound!" The acrobatic Pokemon quickly did a backflip and avoided Heracross' horn, and followed up by swinging his glowing white fist at the bug and fighting type.

"Counter, Heracross!" Viola shouted. Owen and Charizard gasped as Heracross' body turned red for a split second, and Owen closed his eyes as soon as Froakie landed his Pound attack. Once Froakie hit Heracross, the bug type wound back and punched Froakie as hard as possible, sending the water type flying past Owen and out of the cave.

"Stay strong, Froakie! Use Bubble!" Owen shouted to his starter as Froakie ran back into the cave. Froakie nodded and jumped into the air before releasing a flurry of high speed bubbles, but Viola and her Heracross weren't fazed by the special attack.

"Power through and use Horn Attack!" Heracross took off into the air by using its wings, and its horn began to glow red. After plowing through all of the bubbles, Heracross spiked Froakie into the ground with a tomahawk whack of its horn.

"Use Pound again!" Owen shouted as Heracross fell towards the ground. Froakie slowly got back up and charged towards his foe while his fists were glowing white, and he jumped towards the bug and fighting type.

"Counter!" Viola yelled just as Froakie wound his arm back to hit Heracross. The latter of the two Pokemon was covered in red energy, and it punched Froakie right after the blue frog landed his Pound attack. As a result of the wicked attack, Froakie was launched across the battlefield and slammed into Owen, who was knocked over by the force of the impact.

"Froakie is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!"

"You tried your hardest out there, Froakie, so be proud," Owen told his water type starter. The nearly unconscious frog nodded with a frown, and Owen laid him near Charizard, who patted the smaller Pokemon on the back. "Pikachu, it's all up to you!" Owen shouted while throwing his last Pokeball. The electric rodent stood in front of his trainer with a look of disgust on his face. He could tell, just by the way Owen was acting, that Froakie and Caterpie had fainted. Sighing, Pikachu knew that he'd have to make up for his teammates' deficiencies.

"This battle will be between Pikachu and Heracross! Begin!"

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Owen ordered. Pikachu dropped to all fours and sprinted towards Heracross at a breakneck pace.

"Coun-" Before Viola could finish her counterattack, Pikachu slammed into Heracross and knocked the large bug onto its back. After Pikachu made his way back to Owen, Heracross got back on its feet with a pained expression. "Wow, that's one fast Pokemon."

"Now use Thundershock!" Pikachu hopped into the air and fired a quick bolt of electricity towards Heracross, but Viola was more than ready to counter the weak electric type attack.

"Block it with Pin Missile!" Heracross threw its arms forwards and released a dozen white arrows towards the Thundershock, and the two attacks canceled each other out, but Pikachu was hit by a few of the remaining arrows, which caused both Viola and Heracross to grin.

"Quick Attack!" Owen yelled for a second time. Pikachu dashed towards Heracross while a white trail of light appeared behind his body, and the electric type was ready to finish the battle.

"Fight back with Counter!" Because he was moving at such a high speed, Pikachu was unable to stop, and he rammed into Heracross while red energy surrounded the beetle's body. After hitting into Heracross, the bug and fighting type punched Pikachu in the face and sent the electric type flying through the air. Once he hit the ground, Pikachu

"Pikachu, let's give this attack everything we've got," Owen told the electric rodent. Pikachu nodded while panting, but he looked ready to end the battle with Viola's Heracross. Charizard and Froakie watched the battlefield intently and kept their eyes locked on Pikachu, who looked tired from using Quick Attack at such a blinding speed. "Zap 'em with Thunderbolt!"

"Heracross, use Horn Attack!" Pikachu jumped into the air while his body was covered in electricity, and he fired a zigzagging bolt of lightning towards Heracross, who took to the air after hearing Viola's order. The bug type's horn began to glow bright red, and Heracross slammed through the Thunderbolt before slamming into Pikachu. The result of the collision was an explosion, and Heracross was sent rolling back to Viola. Once the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were revealed to be unconscious.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! That means Viola is the winner!"

"Great job, Pikachu. You were incredible out there," Owen told the electric type. Pikachu nodded at his trainer before being withdrawn to his Pokeball, and Owen sighed. Viola withdrew her Heracross back to its Pokeball, and she walked over to Owen, Charizard, and Froakie with a grin on her face.

"That was an impressive battle, especially because you have such new Pokemon," the gym leader complimented. "I can't wait for our rematch, whenever that is."

"Thanks. We'll be ready next time, right, guys?" Owen asked his two Pokemon. Charizard and Froakie nodded in response, and they headed out of the Chamber of Emptiness with Owen. "Charizard, I think it's time to train."

* * *

**Well, Owen lost. It looks like Froakie, Caterpie, and Pikachu are in for some intense training, and Charizard will assist them. Owen, however, will meet his first and biggest rival of Kalos and have a battle. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: The Beginning of a New Rivalry: While training for his rematch against Viola, Owen meets a teen with a cold personality. After a rough introduction, the two decide to battle. With newfound confidence in his Pokemon and a different mindset, will Owen be able to beat his new rival?**_

* * *

**Remaining Santalune Chapters**

_**Chapter 8: Flashback to the Past**__**  
**_

_**Chapter 9: **__****__**Metamorphosis**_

_**Chapter 10: A Trainer Like No Other**_


	7. The Beginning of a New Rivalry

**What's going on, folks? Last chapter, Owen lost his gym battle against Viola, and he will be training in this chapter. During his training, however, he will battle a new rival with a cold personality. How will these two interact? Let's find out!**

**DaStrawHatReject: **_Nope, but he'll be appearing by 15 (depending on when I start the upcoming tournament)_

**Pokebat: **_Very good points. He will wind up having speed advantages, though_

**Jaylon101**_: I was actually going to have Charizard get both Mega Stones. Great minds think alike ;)_

**NodokaLover**_: Since our PM's were exchanged during me writing this, we both know the answer to that, and Owen will catch a fairy type that is NOT a Flabebe. Again, the team is official, and I won't be giving out details about who is on it_

**LightandSound**_: Thanks! I'll make sure the rematch is as intense as possible_

**Monfernofreak_: _**_I know how you feel, I get predictions wrong (horribly, at that) all the time :P_

**tepigsfire758_: _**_Hopefully the rematch is better. And it's kind of far (I hope I looked at the right spot on the map XD), but I borrowed it from Monfernofreak and the rematch will not take place there_

**erson**_: Why thank you ;) It seems like most people thought he'd lose, so it looks like I'll have to move some things around to blow all of your minds_

**captaincold_: _**_Haha, Froakie will be unleashing some of that power eventually, but I'm waiting for the right time to introduce that. Thanks for the review!_

**Owen's team**

**Froakie, (m), level 8, Pound, Leer, Bubble, Quick Attack**

**Charizard, (m), level 69, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, ?*, ?***

**Caterpie, (f), level 7, Tackle, String Shot, Harden**

**Pikachu, (m), level 13, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave**

* * *

"Faster, everyone! Let's pick up the pace!" Owen shouted as he continued jogging down the road from Santalune Forest to Santalune City. Pikachu, Froakie, and Caterpie were all trailing behind the energetic teen by nearly a hundred feet, while Charizard acted as a pace setter. If any of the three Kalosian Pokemon trailed behind Charizard at any second, they would be attacked by the winged lizard.

"Froakie-Fro," Froakie muttered under his breath while struggling to keep up with his two teammates, who were beginning to separate themselves from him. After a half a mile of running, the three Kalosian Pokemon reached the Pokemon Center, where Owen was waiting, and they collapsed on the ground while the fifteen year old rolled his eyes.

"Let's go! Clearly, we need to train after that gym battle yesterday!" Owen shouted like a drill sergeant. Even though he knew it was his fault for their loss - not training in the slightest because he was confident in his own abilities - he knew, at some point in Kalos, his team was going to hit a wall. He didn't expect the wall, however, to come this early.

"Pika!" Pikachu grunted loudly while staring at his trainer. The electric type was panting heavily, but looked to be in better shape than both Caterpie and Froakie, who were nearly unconscious. Pikachu made gestures for battling as opposed to training, but Owen refused to listen to the yellow rodent.

"No way. You three need to prove you're able to last through a workout session before we have a battle. But you can take a bre-" Owen was cut off by Froakie, Caterpie, and Pikachu sprinting over to the water fountain on the wall of the Pokemon Center, and they all gulped down nearly a quart each.

"Rawr," Charizard muttered to Owen while shaking his head at the younger Pokemon. Owen shook his head along with Charizard, but they stopped when they heard a boy training with his Pokemon.

"Good job, Chikorita, that was a well fought battle," the teen said as he walked across the battlefield. Chikorita, the familiar grass starter from Johto, was walking alongside the teen, who was presumably its trainer. The teen looked over at Owen and Charizard before seeing the three other Pokemon fighting to drink water, which resulted in a dirty look.

"What are you looking at?" Owen interrogated defensively, causing the trainer to stop walking. He was about 5'6", which was about half a foot shorter than Owen. He also had short, dark, brown hair that was buzzed, and he had captivating honey colored eyes with a handsome face and a slight muscular build. He also had tanned brown skin like a Native American.

"Why are your Pokemon in such bad conditions? What, did you run ten miles?" the teen joked while looking at the rising sun. It was about six in the morning, and everyone in Santalune was still asleep.

"Yeah, we did," Owen replied, causing the unnamed boy to look down at his Chikorita in shock. "We lost our gym battle yesterday, so we're training for our rematch," Owen explained as Froakie, Pikachu, and Caterpie reluctantly made their way to the amber eyed teen's side. "We're competing in the Kalos League."

"Well, there's no point in training, because you're not going to win," the teen stated bluntly before turning to walk away.

"Why not?" Owen asked aggressively. The brown haired trainer turned to face Owen once again, and he had a cold, expressionless look plastered on his face.

"Because I'm going to win it. I'll crush anyone that stands in my way." Owen's four Pokemon looked at one another, at Owen, and then at the arrogant trainer and his Chikorita. They knew exactly what was coming next, and the three younger Pokemon hung their heads. Even though Pikachu wanted to battle earlier, he knew his body wouldn't be able to handle an actual match. Froakie and Caterpie, meanwhile, just wanted to go relax and fall asleep.

"Oh yeah? Let's battle and see how good you are… right after I heal my Pokemon," Owen proposed.

"Deal."

000

After Owen healed his Pokemon and found a referee, he made his way to the open trainer box on the left side of the battlefield.

"I'm Owen Plateau."

"Larenz Esplain," the teen replied.

"This will be a three versus three battle between Owen and Larenz! Trainers, choose your first Pokemon!"

"Pikachu, let's start off strong!" Pikachu jumped out of his Pokeball before landing on the ground in front of Owen. Froakie and Charizard remained silent while staring at their teammate, who was releasing a tiny amount of electricity from his red cheeks.

"Vulpix, it's battle time!" Pikachu dropped to all fours when he saw his opponent was a Vulpix, which growled lowly at the electric type.

"This battle will be between Pikachu and Vulpix! Begin!"

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Pikachu hopped into the air while yellow light appeared around his body, and a bolt of electricity flew across the battlefield and towards Vulpix.

"Dodge and use Ember!" Vulpix jumped to his left just before the Thundershock hit the ground, and then he released orange bullets of fire from his mouth. When Pikachu landed on the ground he was pelted by the scorching hot fire attack, but he refused to show any signs of weakness.

"Now use Quick Attack!" As soon as the attack ended, Pikachu dropped to all fours and bolted across the battlefield while a white streak of light trailed behind his speeding body. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to land a pivotal attack, Larenz looked down at his Vulpix and nodded at the fire fox.

"Vulpix, counter with Flame Wheel!" Vulpix began to cover himself in fire before spinning like a wheel, similar to how Heatmor used to, and speeding towards her blindingly fast opponent. Pikachu lunged forwards just before he and Vulpix collided, but he was overpowered by the blistering fire attack.

"Hang in there and use Thunder Wave, Pikachu!" Owen commanded as Pikachu bounced against the ground. The yellow rodent quickly recovered by landing on his feet, and he sprung into the air before shooting a tiny bolt of electricity at Vulpix.

"Push on and use Ember!" Larenz shouted after Vulpix was hit by the status inflicting attack, and the tiny fox quickly released several orange bullets of fire. Pikachu was pelted once again by the hot embers, but he stood strong and ran towards Vulpix.

"Now's when we get serious! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Flame Wheel!" Pikachu continued to charge towards Vulpix, who was covered in fire, and he unleashed the strongest Thunderbolt he could. Vulpix, however, was able to dodge the attack and then slammed into Pikachu, who was launched back towards Owen. The large rodent's eyes were shut tight, so the referee raised her arms in the air.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Thanks for the hard work, Pikachu. Froakie, it's your turn!" Owen shouted while pointing at the battlefield. Froakie hopped forwards and stopped once he reached the middle of the battlefield, and he glared at Vulpix.

"This battle will be between Froakie and Vulpix! Begin!"

"Froakie, use Bubble!" Owen ordered, playing to the type advantage Froakie had over Vulpix. The tiny blue frog hopped in the air and released a wave of bubbles from his mouth, which slowly made its way towards the fire fox sitting in front of Larenz.

"Vulpix, pop those bubbles with Ember!" Vulpix got up and onto his feet before releasing a series of orange bullets, which cancelled out the Bubble attack instantly, causing Larenz and his Pokemon to smirk. "So much for that type advantage," the teen muttered to himself.

"Now!" Suddenly, Froakie shot forwards while a trail of white light appeared behind his body and he slammed into Vulpix. The red Pokemon was knocked into Larenz due to the force of the normal type attack, but both the trainer and his Pokemon got back up.

"Damn, that was fast. Vulpix, show no mercy and use Flame Wheel!"

"Use Bubble again!" Vulpix quickly covered himself in fire before spinning head over heel, and he rolled across the battlefield. A trail of fire was left on the ground after Vulpix rolled over it, but neither Owen or Larenz paid any attention to it. Quickly, Froakie reared his head back and fired a series of bubbles at his fire type foe, who was stopped dead in his tracks once the super effective attack struck.

"Vulpix, are you okay?" Larenz asked as Vulpix was blown back by the Bubble attack. Vulpix barked to his trainer before shaking his head in a (stupid) attempt to straighten his vision.

"Quick Attack once more!" In the blink of an eye, Froakie checked Vulpix across the battlefield, knocking the four legged Pokemon out cold.

"Vulpix is unable to battle! Larenz, choose your next Pokemon!" the random referee ordered as Larenz withdrew his Vulpix.

"Chikorita, I need you out there," Larenz told his starter. Chikorita ran forwards and glared daggers at Froakie, who was crouching in his normal stance.

"This battle will be between Froakie and Chikorita! Begin!"

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Chikorita began to shake her head from side to side, and a dozen leaves were flung towards Froakie, who narrowed his eyes at the incoming attack before panting his tiny white hands against the ground.

"Dodge it and use Pound!" Owen countered. Froakie pushed his hands against the ground and sprung into the air. As he began to descend, Froakie wound his arm back while his fist was glowing with white energy, but Larenz grinned at Froakie and Owen, which unnerved both of them.

"Grab Froakie while he's in the air with Vine Whip!" Two vines shot out of Chikorita's sides and they wrapped around Froakie, who tried breaking free of the tight grip. "Now use Razor Leaf!" Chikorita shook her head from side to side for a second time, and even more leaves appeared before flying towards Froakie.

"Fro!" Froakie cried out in pain as his body was cut by the sharp leaves. Owen bit his bottom lip while frantically thinking of a way to retaliate, but his mind was unable to do so. Lucky for him, Froakie was able to think on his own, and he threw the frubbles on his neck at Chikorita. When the foamy white bubbles hit the grass type's eyes, Chikorita stumbled around while trying to use her vines to pry the substance off.

"Flail around with Vine Whip!" Larenz demanded when he realized Chikorita wasn't able to get the frubbles off her eyes. Chikorita began to slap the air violently before making contact with Froakie, who let out a sharp and abrupt cry of pain before dropping to the ground. Charizard looked on at the battle intently and analyzed Froakie and Chikorita silently before letting out a low grunt.

"Froakie!" Owen shouted as his water starter was smacked by the wicked whip. The frog rubbed his back in pain while a burning sensation fell over his body, but he refused to back down, especially when his opponent was blinded.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf one more time!"

"Quick Attack!" As soon as Chikorita was launched back by Froakie's blindingly fast strike, he was slashed up by the super effective attack. Both Pokemon collapsed on the ground while their eyes rolled into the back of their heads, prompting the ref to raise her arms in the air while running onto the battlefield.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your last Pokemon!"

"I'm proud of you, Froakie. Caterpie, let's go!" Owen shouted as he withdrew Froakie to his Pokeball. Caterpie appeared in front of Owen with a happy look on her face, but she became serious once Larenz threw his third and final Pokeball.

"Thanks, Chikorita. Feebas, you're last… as usual," Larenz muttered while tossing his last Pokeball. A Feebas landed in front of him with a weak look, and it began gasping for air, which worried Owen, Caterpie, and Charizard.

"This battle will be between Caterpie and Feebas! Begin!"

"Feebas, use Water Gun!" Feebas' mouth opened and she released a burst of bright blue water towards Caterpie, who was being watched by Charizard.

"Caterpie, dodge it and use Tackle!" Owen shouted to the tiny bug type. Caterpie somehow managed to roll away from the attack before slinking forward and slamming her head against Feebas'. The water type was hit into the air and began falling towards the ground quickly, but Larenz's mind raced to find a way to keep his Pokemon from suffering any more damage.

"Use your tail to fly into the air, Feebas!" Feebas' large tail slapped against the ground, causing her to fly into the air like a rocket. Owen and Caterpie, however, were unimpressed by the shocking sight.

"Grab a hold of it with String Shot!" Caterpie fired a sticky string from her mouth, which wrapped around Feebas' body. Larenz and the referee gasped in shock while Charizard continued to watch the battle with a straight face.

"What!? No way!" Larenz shouted in disbelief. "There's no way you can do that!"

"Now slam 'em against the ground!" Caterpie whipped her head towards the ground, which resulted in Feebas following suit and slamming against the rough battlefield. A large crack echoed through the air as the battlefield gave underneath Feebas' body, and the referee raised her arms.

"Feebas is unable to battle! That means Owen is the winner!"

Just before Owen could congratulate his victorious Pokemon, Caterpie was enveloped in a white light. As the light grew stronger, Caterpie's body began to take the shape of a cocoon, which was one of the worst Pokemon in the world. Owen frowned in disappointment as the light ceased, and a Metapod stood in front of Owen with a depressed look.

"Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon. A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution."

_"What kind of hardships?"_ Owen thought to himself while peering down at the still Pokemon in front of him.

"Great work, Metapod. Return," the teen said before zapping his ugly Pokemon back into her Pokeball. After that, Owen looked up to see that Larenz and the referee had disappeared, which agitated him slightly. "Charizard," Owen said to the winged lizard as it flew towards him, "I think we're ready to battle Viola!"

000

"Come on, Fennekin! We have to keep looking!" the blonde haired girl (from chapter 1) shouted to the fire type. Fennekin ran after her new trainer while panting before she finally collapsed in front of a large building which was sealed off by a gate. The blonde turned and ran back to her Pokemon before looking over at the building suspiciously while picking Fennekin up off the ground.

"Kin?" Fennekin asked curiously. The blonde that was holding her smiled and took a deep breath before speaking.

"You want to know why I came here? Okay, here it goes…"

* * *

**I'm guessing you all know what's happening next chapter! Seriously, though, don't feel bad *cough* Monfernofreak *cough* if you ****can't get it right ;P So, Owen met his first rival of the Kalos region, and Caterpie evolved! Owen will be taking on Viola in two chapters, but I will provide y'all with a quiet chapter, which won't have any battling. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Flashback to the Past: While Owen tries to find Viola for his rematch, the unnamed blonde tells her Fennekin about why she ventured to the Kalos region! Will this story feature anything interesting? Probably not, but there may be some subtle (or not so subtle) hints dropped throughout**_

* * *

**Remaining Santalune Chapters**

_**Chapter 9: **__****__**Metamorphosis**_

_**Chapter 10: A Trainer Like No Other**_


	8. Flashback to the Past

**Hey, all! Welcome back to another chapter of Pokemon Kalos Adventure, where I refuse to follow my own outlines and troll you with false responses! Last chapter, Owen met his first rival of the region, Larenz, and defeated him while Caterpie evolved. Now, this chapter will take a much less frenetic approach and focus on some stuff that happened "offscreen" and in the past. It will be short, however, so I won't delve too far into the past. Now, let's get this going!**

**P.S: This chapter will take place after Owen's gym battle, though there won't be any mentioning of it**

**midnightrebellion86: **_Thanks!_

**tepigsfire758: **_Thanks. I don't think I've done a great job of showing Owen's progression as a trainer, but I'll look to change that in this story_

**Pokebat: **_Haha, Charizard could probably destroy anyone's Pokemon at this point. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and hopefully you're surprised by who the blonde is_

**captaincold: **_I totally agree, I didn't bring him off as 'cold' like I said I would, but he will the next time they meet!_

**Owen's team**

**Froakie, (m), level 14, Pound, Lick, Bubble, Quick Attack, Water Pulse***

**Charizard, (m), level 69, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, ?*, ?***

**Metapod, (f), level 10, Tackle, String Shot, Harden**

**Pikachu, (m), level 13, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave**

* * *

The blonde continued roaming the circular city in hopes of stumbling across what she was so desperately trying to find. Her Fennekin followed close behind despite not seeing her trainer due to all of the people roaming about. It was late at night and the lights from all of the buildings were glowing brightly, and the Lumiose Tower stuck out like a sore thumb. After another hour of keeping her eyes peeled and walking around the entire outer ring of the complex city, the blonde and her Fennekin walked back into the Pokemon Center and sighed.

"Sorry we had to walk around so much, Fennekin. I was sure we'd find him," the blonde said to her newly acquired Pokemon, who was laying down in exhaustion.

"Kin," Fennekin replied quietly before hopping onto the blonde's lap and curling up into a ball. The blonde began petting her resting Pokemon softly and marveled at the fire type's smooth fur. It was pristine and felt like silk, which was surprising, considering she had found her in the wild with a terrible gash in her leg. "Fenna?" Fennekin asked curiously while turning her head to face her trainer, who pulled her hand away worriedly.

"You want me to tell you why I'm here?" she asked after reading the translation on her Pokedex. The fire type nodded and sat on the table in the dining hall while wagging her tail, causing the young blonde to giggle. "Okay. Well, I've known him for about a year now," the fifteen year old girl started before gazing into the air and sighing dreamily.

_(Flashback two weeks)_

"So that's it. We're done traveling," the blonde muttered under her breath as she sat at the Castelia docks with her legs hanging over the edge. An older teen and a girl around the same age as the blonde were sitting by her and holding hands, but they didn't say anything. "Are you guys going back to Kanto too?"

"No, I'm introducing CJ to my parents," the girl replied before pecking her boyfriend on the cheek. The sixteen year old blushed slightly at his girlfriend's actions before nodding in agreement.

"That's right. I hope Fate's parents like me," CJ told the blonde before laughing and looking out at the sea. A large boat was still in sight, which Fate, CJ, and the blonde were watching.

"So what are you going to do now that the Grand Festival is over, Brooklyn?" Fate quizzed with interest. Hez was swimming in the water beneath them and followed after the boat before it managed to escape him.

"I don't know," the blonde replied while watching her Samurott play in the water with Hez. "What's he going to do?" Brooklyn inquired as she pointed at the boat that was beginning to disappear from her view. Fate gave Brooklyn a devilish look, which caused her to blush and CJ to scratch his head in confusion.

"Why are you looking at her like that?" CJ inquired after seeing Fate's mischievous grin. Brooklyn glared daggers at her rival while her face began to burn bright red, causing Fate to laugh.

"No reason. I don't know if he's going to do anything, so he might just stay in Pallet Town. I'll let you know if he decides to go anywhere."

_(End Flashback)_

"So Fate texted me once she heard about him coming to Kalos. I also want to compete in the Kalos Grand Festival, but he's the reason I came here," Brooklyn told Fennekin, who was gawking over the story. "And I know he can't be too far away, because she told me he's competing in the league and only got here about ten days ago."

"Kin," Fennekin said with a lovey-dovey tone, causing Brooklyn's face to burn bright red. "Fennekin Fennekin," the fire fox sang obnoxiously until she hopped off the table to follow Brooklyn as she walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"We've checked this entire city for the past three days, so he can't be here," Brooklyn said to herself while rubbing her chin as she was deep in thought. "That's it! Fennekin, we're going to Santalune City!"

000

"What's up with the girl following Owen?" Ariel asked her Blaziken as they stood on top of the roof of a random building.

"I don't know, but she doesn't seem like a strong trainer," the fire chicken replied disappointedly. "That doesn't have anything to do with us, though." Blaziken began walking away from his trainer, but stopped once he realized Ariel was watching Brooklyn and her Fennekin exit the city.

"She's just a rookie trainer, let's leave her be. Besides, we have to find Frank, and fast," Ariel stated robotically as she walked over to Blaziken, who had a worried expression on his face. "What's up with you?"

"I… don't know. I hope we can stop him in time, or at least before Owen does," Blaziken answered quietly. The fire and fighting type looked up at Lumiose Tower and cringed. His stomach dropped while looking at the beautiful tower, which seemed to be frightening for some odd reason. "I don't like this place. Let's go." With that, Ariel and Brooklyn disappeared with the wind, leaving Lumiose behind, but their fears remained.

000

Brooklyn turned to look back at Lumiose Tower and narrowed her eyes at the magnificent building. It was stunning yet terrifying at the same time, but she decided to not think about it. With Fennekin by her side, Brooklyn walked down the dirt road and continued down Route 4, hoping to find Owen.

* * *

**Wow, that was wayyy shorter than I expected. I mean, I wrote that in the pre-chapter A/N, but I write that before the chapter and leave it ****unedited. So, Brooklyn was the blonde (Monfernofreak and tepigsfire758 both got it correct), and Ariel was shown once again. There was some foreshadowing near the end of the chapter, but I will not tell y'all what it is. Well, next chapter will be Owen's rematch with Viola, and I'm looking forward to writing that. Till next time, peace out.**

**1) Why do you think is Brooklyn in Kalos?****  
**

**2) What were the pieces of foreshadowing?**

**3) Do you think Ariel is a protagonist, antagonist, or anti hero? (For those of you that don't know what an anti hero is, it's a protagonist who lacks typical heroic qualities)**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Metamorphosis: Owen and Viola battle once again, and this time, Owen is banking on his new tactics will help him prevail. His Pokemon, however, are fueled with the desire for revenge, which complicates Owen's strategy. Can Owen's experience triumph over the power of Viola's Pokemon? Sometimes it's better to be lucky than good.**_

* * *

**Remaining Santalune Chapters**

_**Chapter 10: A Trainer Like No Other**_


	9. Metamorphosis

**What's up, folks? We've only got one more chapter in the Santalune City arc after this, and I'm expecting the Cyllage City arc to be almost as long, if not longer. Each arc will be counted from the first chapter after a badge, to the departure of the city, so that means chapter 11 will be the beginning of the Cyllage arc. I don't know if I'll wind up naming these later (Beginning arc, Grim arc, etc.), but I don't think that's important right now. Last chapter, Brooklyn was revealed to be the blonde from a few chapters ago, Ariel and her Blaziken also made a brief appearance, and Owen will now be taking on Viola. Let's get this thing going!**

**midnightrebellion86: **_Both are possible_

**Pokebat: **_It's about damn time you got one right!_

**NodokaLover: **_Nope. Metapod doesn't evolve against Viola, and he doesn't catch a Swirlix_

**LightandSound: **_Haha. Those were probably some of the more analyzed __responses I've ever seen. You could be right about a couple of those, though_

**tepigsfire758: **_I definitely should've described the city a bit more, so thanks for the response!_

**erson: **_Thanks! And what could go wrong __when you mix business with pleasure?_

**Owen's team**

**Froakie, (m), level 14, Pound, Lick, Bubble, Quick Attack, Water Pulse***

**Charizard, (m), level 69, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, ?*, ?***

**Metapod, (f), level 10, Tackle, String Shot, Harden**

**Pikachu, (m), level 13, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave**

* * *

"Here we go, guys," Owen said to Charizard and Froakie as he walked back inside the Chamber of Emptiness. The two starters followed closely behind their trainer, and they were met by Viola and her referee.

"I'm surprised you called for a rematch so quickly. I figured it would take at least three days to come up with a strategy to beat me, not just one," Viola told Owen with a smile as the teen inspected the four Pokeballs on his belt.

"Well you don't know me," Owen replied with a grin of his own. "We've got the perfect strategy to counter you and your bug types," Owen proclaimed while throwing his arms out to his sides. "Isn't that right, Charizard?" Owen asked the fire and flying type. _"Heh, Viola isn't expecting me to overwhelm her with Froakie's and Pikachu's speed. Neither of her Pokemon are fast enough to take them down!"_

"RAAAWR!" Charizard roared back, causing Viola and the referee to stare at the winged lizard in fear.

_"If Owen's going to use Charizard, I might as well give him the badge. All of my stronger Pokemon are back at the gym trying to clean things up!" _Viola thought to herself as the referee stepped forward and raised both of her arms.

"This will be a three versus three gym battle between Owen and Viola where only the challenger may substitute Pokemon! Furthermore, once all Pokemon on one side are unable to battle, the battle will be over! Viola, choose your first Pokemon!" the referee ordered.

"With pleasure! Heracross, go!"

"I think it's time we get some revenge, right, Froakie?" Owen asked his starter. Froakie nodded and hopped forward while glaring at the large beetle standing across the cave, and he began to growl. Charizard grinned at Froakie's attempt to be intimidating, knowing full well that it wasn't fazing Heracross in the slightest.

"This battle will be between Froakie and Heracross! Begin!"

"Froakie, use Quick Attack!" Owen commanded. Froakie bolted towards Heracross at a breakneck pace while white light trailed behind his body. In the blink of an eye, Froakie slammed into Heracross and sent the buff beetle skidding back towards Viola, who marveled at Froakie's incredible speed.

"You definitely got a lot faster since our battle yesterday, but speed isn't going to help you win! Heracross, use Horn Attack!" Heracross' wings suddenly spread out from his back and he flew across the grass quickly. Froakie began to put all of his weight on his legs while he remained in a crouched position, which brought a grin to Owen's face. Viola looked at the two nervously, but shook away any doubts that she'd lose.

"Charge at it and spin!" Froakie launched himself into the air and towards Heracross, which shocked the gym leader and her battling Pokemon. Then, Froakie began to spin like a drill, and he narrowly avoided Heracross and his glowing red horn. "Now use Bubble!" Owen shouted as soon as Froakie landed on the ground. Froakie reared back and shot a cloud of bubbles at Heracross, but the bug and fighting type turned around and landed on the ground.

"Pop it with Pin Missile!"

"Hera-cross!" Heracross grunted loudly before firing a dozen white arrows through the Bubble attack. Once each arrow made contact with Froakie, they blew up and sent him flying into the air. Froakie, however, took the frubbles off his neck and placed them on his feet so he could stick on the top portion of the wall like a spider.

"Froakie, use Water Pulse!"

"Fro!" Froakie exclaimed as he generated a ball of water in his hands. He quickly chucked the powerful water attack at Heracross, but Viola was more than ready to counter the attack.

"Dodge it and use Horn Attack again!" Heracross shot off the ground and flew through the air while his horn was glowing red, which caused Froakie to gasp in shock as his Water Pulse exploded on the ground.

"Froakie, dodge and counter with Pound!" Froakie ripped the frubbles off his feet and he fell from the ceiling before hopping into the air and striking Heracross with his glowing white fist.

"Counter!" Viola screamed as soon as the attack hit Heracross. The large blue bug was suddenly covered in red energy, and he punched Froakie in the face. The blue frog was spiked into the ground headfirst, and he was down for the count.

"Froakie is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Way to go, Froakie. You were great," Owen told his starter as he withdrew him back to his Pokeball. Slowly, Owen took out his second Pokeball and tossed it in the air. "Pikachu, come on out!" Pikachu appeared from his Pokeball and landed on the ground in front of Owen. As soon as Pikachu saw Heracross, the yellow rodent dropped to all fours and began generating electricity in his cheeks while Heracross lowered his body closer to the ground.

"This battle will be between Pikachu and Heracross! Begin!"

"Heracross, use Pin Missile!" Heracross began to flex its arms, and a dozen white arrows appeared around his body. Once he threw his arms forwards, the arrows flew across the battlefield and crashed down towards Pikachu, who was waiting for Owen's counterattack.

"Block it with Countershield!" Pikachu dropped onto his back and began spinning while firing a Thundershock into the air, which destroyed the Pin Missile barrage. Pikachu then hopped up and zapped Heracross with a Thundershock, causing the bug and fighting type to shake his body in pain.

"Wow, I've never seen a defensive tactic like that. Heracross, use Horn Attack!" Heracross took off towards Pikachu while his horn was glowing red and he slammed into Pikachu's gut, knocking the wind out of the electric type.

"Pikachu, answer back with Thunderbolt!" Pikachu hopped back onto his feet and quickly zapped Heracross with a wicked bolt of electricity, which resulted in Heracross falling to the ground while his wings retracted back into his body.

"We're not giving in! Brick Break!" Viola ordered!" Heracross slowly got back up while his arms were glowing white, and he charged towards Pikachu with the intent of ending the battle in one swift blow.

"Dodge it by running on the walls with Quick Attack!" Pikachu darted to his right and began sprinting as fast as he possibly could. Owen, Viola, Heracross, Charizard, and the referee whipped their heads around in circles as Pikachu turned into a blur and sprinted around the square shaped cave while a streak of white light trailed behind him.

"That's incredible, but it's time to end this! Heracross, use Horn Attack!" Viola shouted as Pikachu began charging towards Heracross. Heracross' horn turned bright red and he flew towards Pikachu before throwing his horn forwards.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu dashed towards the flying beetle and lunged at him before colliding with Heracross' horn, causing an explosion to occur. The smoke created from the explosion quickly escaped the cave and revealed both Pikachu and Heracross, who were unconscious.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your last and next Pokemon!"

"Awesome job, Pikachu. Metapod, it's all up to you!" Owen shouted as he tossed his final Pokeball forwards. Metapod landed on the ground after materializing from the light, and her depressed look remained on her face.

"Heracross, well done as always. Spewpa, time for your rematch!" Viola yelled while throwing her second Pokeball. Metapod's eyes narrowed was soon as she saw Spewpa, and the similar bug did the same.

"This battle will be between Metapod and Spewpa! Begin!"

"Metapod, use Harden and then Tackle!" Metapod's body quickly flashed a bright silver before the cocoon Pokemon lunged forward and slammed into Spewpa, who was sent rolling across the grass as a result.

"Spewpa, fight it off and use Bug Bite!" Spewpa popped back up and charged towards Metapod, who remained stationary, as her fangs appeared and started to glow light green.

"Not on our watch! Metapod, use Harden!" Metapod's body flashed silver once again, and Spewpa chomped down on the rock hard shell of her bug type opponent. Due to her extreme boost in defense, Metapod's cocoon was nearly as strong as a diamond, which caused Spewpa to cry out in pain.

"Wh-what!? Spewpa, are you alright?" Viola asked worriedly while her Pokemon shook its head violently.

"Metapod's cocoon is one of the toughest things on the planet. There's no way Spewpa would be able to bite through it," Owen informed the gym leader with a grin. "Now use String Shot and slam Spewpa against the ground!" Metapod quickly released a sticky string that wrapped around Spewpa's body, and she threw her head up. Spewpa was sent flying into the air before Metapod whipped her head towards the ground, which caused Spewpa to crash against the grass.

"Spewpa, no!"

"Metapod, wrap this up with Tackle!" Metapod launched herself across the cave and she rammed into Spewpa, who was by the attack.

"Spewpa is unable to battle! Viola, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Thanks, Spewpa. Vivillon, let's unleash our true power!" Viola roared before throwing her final Pokeball. A strange, grey butterfly appeared from the Pokeball and flew in the air above Viola. Its wings were bright pink, it had large black eyes, and there were two antennae on its head.

"Vivillon, the Scale Pokemon, and the evolved form of Spewpa. Vivillon with many different patterns are found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their habitat." Owen looked up from his Pokedex cautiously and eyed Vivillon before looking down at Metapod, whose mobility was no match for Vivillon's.

"This battle will be between Metapod and Vivillon! Begin!"

"Vivillon, use Gust and send Metapod flying!" Vivillon let out a high-pitched grunt before flapping her wings powerfully, which created a powerful whipping wind.

"Use String Shot on Vivillon's wings to keep her from attacking!" Metapod unleashed a sticky string from her mouth and it wrapped around Vivillon's wings, preventing the fully evolved Pokemon from using Gust. Viola smirked at Owen's tactical approach to the battle before speaking up, which grabbed the teen's attention.

"Very smart, but this is the end. Vivillon, use Confusion!" Vivillon's eyes flashed blue for a split second, and she fired a bright blue beam of energy towards Metapod. As soon as the psychic type attack hit Metapod, it exploded and sent the cocoon Pokemon flying through the air. As that happened, Vivillon shredded through the String Shot around her wings, but Owen didn't notice.

"Metapod, no!" Owen shouted as he watched Metapod smack against the ground. The immobile Pokemon didn't move at all, prompting the referee to raise her arms. As she did so, Metapod was engulfed in a bright blue light, and a pair of wings ripped through the cocoon.

"Look! Metapod's evolving!" the referee screamed as Metapod's cocoon was ripped off and a butterfly, similar to Vivillon flew around in the air. Once the blue light faded, a purple butterfly with bright red eyes and large blue feet. It also had two long antennae sticking out of its head, and there were a pair of stubby blue hands on the sides of its body.

"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon, and the evolved form of Metapod. The wings are protected by rain-repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain. New moves learned: Confusion, Gust."

"Butterfree," Owen called out. The bug and flying type turned to face her trainer with a confident look in her bright red eyes, which gave Owen a newfound sense of confidence. "Use Tackle!" The purple butterfly zipped through the air and slammed into Vivillon, knocking the colorful bug into the wall behind Viola. The gym leader frowned at Owen's luck as Butterfree flew in a circle above his head, and then she looked back at Vivillon, who was struggling to get up.

"Vivillon, use Confusion!" Vivillon's eyes flashed blue before she fired a blue beam of psychic energy towards Butterfree, who had her eyes locked onto the attack.

"Block it with your Confusion, Butterfree!" Butterfree mimicked her opponent and shot her own blue psychic beam, which missed Vivillon's. Both Pokemon were hit by the psychic type attacks, and Butterfree fell from the air before recovering quickly. Vivillon, on the other hand, was struggling to fly.

"Now is when we get serious! Use Gust!" Vivillon began flapping her wings powerfully, but it didn't seem to be as fast as before. A weak wind was stirred up, causing Viola to bite her bottom lip.

"Overwhelm them with Gust!" Owen countered. Butterfree began whipping her wings back and forth, which created a gale force wind that slashed up Vivillon's body. The gym leader's final Pokemon let out a cry of pain before falling on the ground, and Butterfree circled over her opponent while waiting for Owen's next command.

"What!? How is Butterfree's Gust stronger than Vivill-" Viola stopped speaking when she saw a bit of String Shot wrapped around Vivillon's, which had been hampering her ability to fly throughout the entirety of the battle.

"Wrap this up with Tackle!" Owen shouted, not paying any attention to Viola. Butterfree performed a nose dive and crashed into Vivillon, who was instantly knocked unconscious by the absurd force of the attack. Butterfree then flew back over to Owen and he hugged the fully evolved Pokemon tightly while Viola withdrew Vivillon back to her Pokeball.

"Vivillon is unable to battle! That means Owen is the winner!"

"You were incredible, Butterfree. You deserve a long rest," Owen told the bug as he withdrew her. Viola strolled over to Owen's side as Charizard lifted his trainer off the ground and onto his back.

"That was a great battle. You and your Pokemon battled admirably, and you deserved to win more than I did. Here, take this. It's the Bug Badge." Viola handed the tiny piece of metal over to Charizard, who lifted it above his head and gave it to Owen, who placed the badge in the first open spot in his badge case.

"Thanks, Viola. Good luck with getting your gym fixed!" Owen shouted before Charizard took off and flew towards the Pokemon Center with Owen on his back. Viola looked on as the fifteen year old and his first Pokemon disappeared from her sight, and she grinned.

_"He and Tyler sure have a similar style of battling. And their training abilities are nothing short of special. I have a feeling they're going to meet soon."_

* * *

**And Owen just won his first badge of the Kalos region! Metapod also evolved into Butterfree, and Owen will be heading towards Cyllage City for his second badge. Each gym battle will probably be every ten chapters or so, so don't think it's right around the corner. Now, Viola mentioned a boy named Tyler, but who is he? Find out ****next chapter! Till next time, peace out.**

**1) Did you hear about Pokken Fighters? It looks AWFUL!**

**2) Predictions for the next arc's chapters?**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: A Rival Like No Other: After his victory over Viola, Owen meets his second rival of the Kalos region while he (the rival) is training with his Pokemon. While seeing the younger teen struggle to train one of his Pokemon, Owen decides to help him out. But how, exactly?**_

* * *

**Cyllage Arc Chapters**

**Chapter 11: Go With the Flow**

**Chapter 12: The Search is On!**

**Chapter 13: A Showdown at the Skatepark**

**Chapter 14: Stop That Smeargle!**

**Chapter 15: Parfum Palace Rumble Part 1**

**Chapter 16 Parfum Palace Rumble Part 2**

**Chapter 17: Meeting Maria**

**Chapter 18: Taking the Chateau by Storm**

**Chapter 19: The Cyllage City Contest**

**Chapter 20: Hardcore Parkour**

**Chapter 21: Save the Fossils!**


	10. A Rival Like No Other

**Well, it's the tenth chapter of Kalos Adventure, and the ending of the Santalune City arc. I really enjoyed writing this portion of the story, and I'm hoping the rest of the story is just as easy to write. So, last chapter feature Owen winning his first gm badge and Metapod evolving. This chapter will be a crossover with Monfernofreak's 'Pokemon XY: Kalos!', and will feature his main character, Tyler, who's quite the interesting guy (that means go check out the story). Another crossover with a different ****author is also coming up, but I won't tell y'all when it is. Now, let's get this chapter going!**

**P.S: Also, thanks to Devon2016 for the submission of Larenz :)**

**Spear2: **_An RPG styled Pokemon game would be a dream come true! And you might just get your wish very soon ;)_

**Pokebat:**_ That is correct! I'm looking forward to introducing Maria, but that's going to take a couple months (probably)_

**catptaincold: **_Thanks for the compliment! And I don't think it looks awful, more flawed. It seems like you can just spam one combo and destroy, but I'll still give it a shot if it comes out for the Wii U, at least once I get one_

**NodokaLover: **_Well, three of them are right, but Owen won't catch a Gulpin, nor will anyone else, and I've told you several times via PM that Jim isn't going to be in the story. Most of the predictions do make sense i.e: the egg, but that won't happen either, though it was a great guess!_

**Owen's team**

**Froakie, (m), level 14, Pound, Lick, Bubble, Quick Attack, Water Pulse***

**Charizard, (m), level 69, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, ?*, ?***

**Butterfree, (f), level 16, Tackle, String Shot, Confusion, Gust, Poison Powder*, Sleep Powder***

**Pikachu, (m), level 16, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball***

* * *

"Hey, Froakie, you did a great job during the gym battle yesterday," Owen informed the tiny blue frog by his side. Froakie pouted, remembering that he had fainted in the opening battle, but he saw his trainer's sincere smile.

"Kie," Froakie replied before hopping on his trainer's side. Normally, he would've jumped on Charizard's back, but the winged lizard was helping Viola patrol Santalune Forest.

"Froakie, use Bubble!" a voice called out. Owen and Froakie turned to see a boy around the age of thirteen training with his Froakie, and there were also two other Pokemon, which were a Fletchling and Chespin. The Froakie looked directly at the Fletchling standing in front of him, and he began to focus. As soon as he used the Bubble attack, he flinched and the high speed bubbles struck Owen and his Froakie.

"Ahh!" Owen screamed as the powerful attack pelted him repeatedly. The training teen and his Pokemon ran over to Owen worriedly before speaking up.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," the boy told Owen before bowing sorrily.

"Woah, that's some crazy Bubble," Owen replied while trying to shake off the attack. "But powerful!" The younger boy laughed at Owen's energy while looking down at his Froakie before smiling. He had scruffy dirtily blonde hair and green eyes along with tan skin. He also wore a green top with a white shirt over it, which was left open in the front, and normal blue jeans. The teen was about average height for his age, but had a very young face.

"Froakie is sort of just getting back into battling and is trying to get his confidence up, but we're kind of struggling," the teen admitted. Seeing the sheepish look on the timid Froakie's face, Owen looked down at his Froakie with a smile, and the blue frog returned the grin.

"Hey, my Froakie is pretty good at using Bubble. Would you like us to help teach you?" Owen offered, causing the teen and his Froakie to smile.

"Oh yeah, by the way, my name's Tyler," the younger trainer informed Owen formally.

"Owen Plateau's my name," Owen replied with a smirk, which made the younger boy gasp in shock, which startled the two Froakie, Chespin, and Fletchling.

"Wow, I've seen you in all of your leagues! You've done really well for yourself; and Top 2 in the Sinnoh League? You deserved to win over that Taylor kid. He treated his Pokemon terribly, and that's not how they should be raised! They should be raised kind heatedly and with care and respect," Tyler shouted to himself before staring at Owen, who hung his head at the mentioning of his appearance in the Sinnoh League.

"No need to get down about it!" Owen told himself energetically, snapping out of the dark state that would swoop over him in regards to Sinnoh. "Froakie, let's show 'em your Bubble!" Owen commanded. Froakie nodded and sprung into the air quickly before firing a compact cloud of bubbles from his mouth. The water type attack struck a distant tree, which grabbed the attention of Tyler's Froakie. "Not too shabby, eh?" Owen quizzed rhetorically after seeing the wowed expressions on Tyler's and Froakie's faces.

"That was great! Froakie, start following Owen's Froakie's instructions and use Bubble!" Tyler told his Froakie. The much more reserved Froakie looked at Owen's intently while the stronger Pokemon thoroughly explained each step used in the Bubble attack. After nodding his head excitedly, Tyler's Froakie jumped into the air, but when he released his Bubble it was incredibly wild and spread out.

"That's beautiful," Owen remarked while seeing the dancing bubbles float across the air as the quiet Pokemon landed. "It'd be a good contest move, but it's not great for battling," Owen added before laughing lightly. He quickly glanced down at Tyler's Froakie and knew that the water type's skills were incredibly raw, but with enough work Froakie would certainly turn into an incredible Pokemon. Though his Froakie was much more skilled, it seemed like the two Pokemon had similar potential, which intrigued the fifteen year old.

000

After several hours of failed training, Owen and Tyler sat by the side of the battlefield and at an empty table while their Pokemon ran/flew around. Tyler's Froakie, however, stayed away from the other Pokemon and sat by himself in sorrow.

"So why are you in Kalos?" Tyler quizzed after sighing at Froakie.

"New region, new league, new challenge," Owen answered quickly, not wanting to discuss the situation with his step-parents. "What about you? I assume you're just starting out on your journey?"

"Yeah I was born in Santalune City but move to Lumiose. I started out a couple weeks ago with Chespin, and quickly caught Fletchling," Tyler explained while pointing at his two Pokemon that were playing with Butterfree and Froakie. Pikachu, on the other hand, was sitting against a tree by himself while Charizard was still helping Viola monitor Santalune Forest.

"And Froakie?" Owen looked at Tyler, knowing that the unconfident Pokemon had some sort of history.

"I caught him two days ago. Well, less caught him and more found him. I was out here training after my loss at the Santalune Gym and heard a trainer yelling so I followed the voice back, and I saw he was yelling at this Froakie. He basically called him useless, pathetic, and then abandoned him on the spot. He dropped the pokeball and I felt so sorry for the Pokemon, he was crying and all, so I picked up his pokeball and I've been trying to raise his confidence and his ability to battle ever since…"

"Abandoned Pokemon, they're tough to work with. But what's worse is the trainer that actually abandoned them!" Owen roared with anger in his eyes, remembering Wartortle. The two trainers sat silently for a while before Owen piped up. "C'mon, it's getting late. Let's go back to the Pokemon Center."

000

"Tyler!" Owen shouted as he ran towards Tyler, who was sitting inside the Pokemon Center eating breakfast. Tyler turned to see Owen with a wide smile, which threw off the younger teen. "Let's have a battle!" Owen exclaimed while throwing his arms in the air, causing Tyler to spit out the food in his mouth.

"What?" Tyler asked in confusion.

"C'mon, I was thinking about it last night and maybe that bit of pressure is what Froakie needs!" Though he was unsure of Owen's intentions, Tyler decided to trust him due to his experience. After finishing his breakfast, Tyler followed Owen outside and they decided to have a three versus three battle, which Charizard wasn't participating in because Owen felt it was incredibly unfair.

The two Pokemon to appear in front of the trainers were Froakie and Chespin, who were both Owen's and Tyler's respective starters. Owen's eyes suddenly narrowed when he saw the Chespin standing across the battlefield and realized it was the same Pokemon from Sycamore's lab. He decided against saying anything because he wanted to help Tyler train, and the battle began.

"Chespin, use Leech Seed!" Tyler commanded tactically, clearly thinking ahead.

"Froakie, use Quick Attack to dodge and then strike Chespin with it!" Owen countered while throwing his left arm to his side. Froakie zipped forward and avoided the barrage of seeds appearing from all around Chespin while a white streak of light appeared behind him. He then changed trajectory and sped straight towards Chespin, who looked as calm as could be.

"Use Vine Whip to stop it!" Tyler shouted quickly.

"Pin!" Two vines appeared from Chespin's back and he speedily struck Froakie, stopping the Quick Attack before he was sent flying back. Froakie slid against the ground while recovering from the super effective attack, but Tyler didn't let up. "Leech Seed one more time!" Chespin started spinning and unleashed dozens of seeds that hit Froakie, and small vines out of the seeds and wrapped around Froakie. Suddenly, a flash of red light appeared around Froakie and began zapping away his energy.

"Froakie, get out of those vines!" Owen told Froakie. The small frog Pokemon pulled on the vines angrily, but he failed to rip them apart, causing Owen to bite his bottom lip worriedly. "Just ignore them! Bubble!" Froakie turned his attention to Chespin and fired glistening bubbles at the grass starter. For some reason, Tyler didn't issue a counter command, resulting in Chespin being pelted before falling over.

"Chespin, get back up and use Tackle!" Chespin rose back to his feet with a proud look on his face, and then he charged straight towards Froakie.

"Use Quick Attack to counter!" Froakie sped straight towards Chespin and they collided, matching in power. The two Pokemon battled back and forth, but Owen realized that he had fallen into Tyler's trap once the younger trainer grinned stupidly.

"Now that you're in close wrap up Froakie with Vine Whip!"

"Froakie, use Pound to swat him away!" Owen called in desperation, but he wasn't quick enough. Chespin wrapped Froakie in yet another layer of vines, which dealt even more damage. Tyler smiled proudly after seeing he had drawn a puzzled look on Owen's face, but the fifteen year old knew just how to escape the tough situation.

"Now, finish this with-"

"Froakie, use Lick!" Owen exclaimed. Tyler jumped up in shock as he was clearly caught by surprise.

"Fro!" Froakie croaked before he opened his mouth wide and started to lick Chespin, causing the brown Pokemon's vines to retract.

"Ahh, Chespin…?" Tyler asked his starter quietly. Chespin's vines soon disappeared, and he was left standing still, giving Owen and Froakie the perfect chance to deal massive damage.

"Now use Pound!" Froakie's fist turned white as he unleashed a ferocious Pound on Chespin, which sent the grass starter soaring into the air.

"Chespin, use Rollout!" Tyler countered. Chespin was frozen for a second, but his determination to win the battle for Tyler prevailed. Much to Owen's dismay, Chespin curled up and began spinning rapidly before hitting the ground and steamrolling Froakie.

"No!" Owen cried as the two Pokemon collided. The dust cleared and Froakie was laying down on the ground, but he wasn't out. Owen and Tyler both stared down at the Pokemon as his arms began shaking violently as he tried pushing himself back up. "C'mon, Froakie… You've pulled through for me before, pull through again…" Froakie got up, and Owen flashed a wide smile at his Pokemon's will, but the positive attitude soon vanished. Just as he was about to call an attack, a flash of red light appeared around Froakie, causing him to cry out in pain before falling to the ground, unable to battle.

Owen stared down at Froakie in shock, but took out the water type's Pokeball and withdrew him. "You fought bravely, Froakie…" Owen muttered as he clipped Froakie's Pokeball onto his belt. He then looked directly at Tyler as a burning fire flashed in his eyes, and Owen took out his second Pokeball. "Butterfree, let's show 'em how it's done!" The second Pokeball exploded open and Butterfree flew out gracefully before staring down at Chespin, who was at a clear disadvantage.

"Chespin, Leech Seed!" Tyler called. Owen realized the repetitive way to start the battle, and he had a counterattack ready in a matter of nanoseconds.

"Gust!" As Chespin fired out his seeds Butterfree began whipping her wings forward, creating a powerful wind. Tyler clearly wasn't expecting such power from Butterfree, as evidenced by his inability to counter the reflected Leech Seed, which hit Chespin and wrapped around his body. Even though he wasn't going to be hurt by the attack, Chespin was aware of his decreased speed, which would certainly play a large role in his match vs Butterfree.

"Chespin, use Rollout to get rid of those vines!" Tyler commanded. Chespin began to roll in place, but was suddenly immobilized by the paralysis from Froakie's Lick, which was surprisingly useful.

"Now, Butterfree, use Confusion!" Owen shouted. Butterfree's eyes flashed blue for a split second, and she fired a blue beam of energy towards Chespin. The grass type Pokemon was struck by the powerful psychic type attack, but Chespin remained standing weakly.

"Chespin, return!" Tyler called while withdrawing Chespin back to his Pokeball. "You fought hard!" The thirteen year old looked straight down and closed his eyes, thinking of his next move. "Air battle! Fletchling, let's go!" The rookie trainer roared as he looked up and threw his second Pokeball. Fletchling emerged in a shimmering light and looked ready to battle, and so did Butterfree. "Aerial Ace!"

"Ling!" Fletchling chirped as she surged towards Butterfree at mach speed while strands of white light flew off her beak.

"Confusion!" Butterfree's eyes performed the same way they did before, and she tried hitting Fletchling mid-flight. Fletchling instantly stopped flying towards Butterfree and descended in order to dodge the attack, making her a sitting duck. "Now Butterfree, use Poison Power!" Owen grinned as Butterfree started to flap her wings, sending out a toxic dust towards Fletchling.

"Use Quick Attack to get away!" Tyler yelled as the Poison Powder was about to engulf Fletchling. Fletchling gracefully zipped away, avoiding the Poison Powder while causing Butterfree to frown in disappointment. Tyler smiled as Owen clenched his teeth, noticing that the older trainer was beginning to lose his composure. "Now come back around with that Quick Attack and hit Butterfree!" _SLAM! _In literal seconds Fletchling had hit Butterfree and she was sent flying back through the air towards Owen. "Now Peck!" Fletchling's beak grew and turned white as she flew towards Butterfree with the intent to end the battle.

"Dodge it!" Owen commanded. Butterfree dodged with grace and ease as if she was a natural born performer, causing Tyler to gasp. "Now, use Sleep Powder!" Butterfree flapped her wings and sent out a blue dust right above Fletchling. The normal and flying type was covered in the blue dust which sent her into a deep sleep instantly.

"Fletchling!" Tyler gasped as his Pokemon was out cold on the battlefield. All he could do was watch as Owen called attack after attack on his sleeping Pokemon. Confusion! Gust! Confusion! "C'mon Fletchling!" Tyler roared, and suddenly, Fletchling woke up and shot into the air, wings stretched out and ready to battle. Owen noticed that Fletchling was very weak and another attack would surely knock her out, so he decided to take an aggressive approach with his next move. "Ok Aerial Ace!" Fletchling started to fly and made wind ripple around her very presence.

"Use Gust!" Owen called. Butterfree flapped her powerful wings and started to slow Fletchling down significantly. Fletchling was barely moving, but Tyler wasn't going to let some wind take down his Pokemon.

"Spin!" Fletchling started to spin violently which not only made her attack more powerful, but it also allowed her to break free from the wind.

"Free!" Butterfree cried as she dropped to the ground after being hit by the supercharged Aerial Ace. Both flying types looked weak, and if either of them took another attack, it would all be over.

"Quick Attack!"

"Confusion!" Fletchling flapped her wings and started to surge forward at a rapid pace while Butterfree's eyes were blue, powering up the beam. Then, all of a sudden, the beam was unleashed in a raw, blue powered goodness. Fletchling and the confusion collided and a massive explosion was created. It covered the entire battlefield and enveloped Owen, Tyler, Butterfree, and Fletchling. It quickly cleared, however, and revealed the fates of both Pokemon.

"Return!" both trainers declared after seeing their Pokemon had fainted in the epic collision. Then, they told both their Pokemon how great they were before taking out another Pokeball.

"Froakie, let's go!" Tyler threw Froakie's Pokeball into the air and he was unleashed into the battle. Owen noticed Froakie looked nervous and was slouching, not at all confident like his Froakie. Sighing, Owen tossed his third and final Pokeball onto the battlefield.

"Pikachu, zap 'em!"

"Pika-chu!" a cute little yellow mouse Pokemon squealed. "Pikachu, I know you could finish this really quickly, but I want you to take it easy on Froakie. He's been having some issues with his confidence and this is only a practice battle, okay?" Owen instructed. Pikachu rolled his eyes at the request, but nodded at his trainer's wish before dropping to all fours.

"Alright, Froakie, try to use Bubble," Tyler told the timid water type softly, because he didn't want Froakie to get scared from the heat of battle. Froakie looked back at Tyler nervously and then at Owen and Pikachu, who were waiting for the attack to be performed. Despite the calm nature of the battle, Froakie began running away from Pikachu, causing Owen, Pikachu, and Tyler to sweat drop.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Shock!" Owen commanded before whispering; "…lightly…". Pikachu's red cheeks started to generate a small bit of electricity, and he let out a tiny jolt towards Froakie, who was still scampering away from the battle.

"Froakie, use your Quick Attack!" Froakie looked at Tyler before turning and running aimlessly towards Pikachu with his eyes closed. He lightly hit Pikachu, but it certainly wasn't a Quick Attack. Froakie opened his eyes and saw Pikachu with an annoyed look on his face, causing the frog to start running away from the electric rodent. Pikachu sighed as he watched his ridiculous opponent, and he glanced back at Owen with a ticked off look.

"Let's see if we can knock some sense into Froakie! Electro Ball!" Pikachu hopped at least a dozen feet into the air and gathered a ball of electricity on the end of his tail before whipping it around at Froakie. Froakie turned to watch the attack and stood still, which made Owen laugh, but he held it in. _BAM! _Froakie was launched back against the wall behind Tyler, where he slowly got up with tears in his eyes.

"Froakie use, ah, what are your other attacks?" the inexperienced trainer questioned while scratching his head. Owen sweat dropped and looked at Tyler like he was an idiot.

"You can check your Pokemon's attacks with your Pokedex," the older trainer explained, causing Tyler to grin sheepishly.

"Oh…" With that, he took out his Pokedex and scanned Froakie quickly while Pikachu folded his arms over his chest and tapped his foot against the ground impatiently.

"Froakie's attacks: Bubble, Quick Attack, Water Pulse and Acrobatics," the Pokedex announced, causing Tyler to beam.

"Woa, those are some sick moves, Froakie!" he proclaimed. "Alright then, use Water Pulse!" Froakie quickly started to gather water in his palms and everyone was surprised he was actually attacking. "You go, Froakie!" But, as soon as Tyler said that, Froakie's Water Pulse exploded and sent a wave of water towards himself, pushing the weak Pokemon back.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Owen screamed while pointing at Froakie as if he was aiming for Pikachu.

"Froakie, I know you can use your Acrobatics," Tyler told Froakie, expressing a false sense of confidence in the timid Pokemon. Froakie looked up at Tyler and then started to run aimlessly at Pikachu again, but this time he was waving his arms everywhere. Owen and Tyler saw Froakie open his eyes this time, which they thought was a good sign, but as soon as he saw Pikachu he started to run away. It wasn't long before he was pounded by the Quick Attack, and Froakie was sent skidding across the ground on his face. "Froakie, use your Bubble, and do it just the way Owen's Froakie taught you."

"Kie!" Froakie shrieked as he fired his Bubble attack, which just went everywhere as usual, hitting everyone except himself. At least on the plus side, he did some damage to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock!"

"Water Pulse." Froakie started to gather up water energy in his palms while Pikachu was charging up for Thunder Shock, but similar to how the last Water Pulse went, it popped and sent water flying all over the battlefield, trapping himself and Pikachu inside of it.

"Chuu!" Pikachu screeched as he unleashed Thunder Shock. _BOOM! _The result of electricity and water everywhere wasn't a pretty result and sent both of the combating Pokemon flying backwards. Pikachu managed to land on his feet expertly while Froakie smacked against the ground face first, and he remained motionless.

"Well done, Froakie, I'm proud of you," Tyler told Froakie as he returned the water starter to his pokeball. "Chespin, your turn is now!" Tyler roared as he chucked his third and final Pokeball forward.

"Chespin!" the cute nut Pokemon called out as he exited his pokeball. Owen and Tyler could see wounds all over him, so Tyler knew he would have to end the battle quickly. On a side note, it looked like the Leech Seed vines had gone away.

"Pikachu, now is when we get serious! Quick Attack!" Owen reminded Pikachu before he sped forwards. Pikachu dropped to all fours and dashed towards Chespin while white light trailed behind his body, but Tyler and Chespin countered with a predictable attack.

"Chespin, Leech Seed!" Tyler countered quickly. Chespin sent out the all-so familiar seeds from his mouth, and they hit Pikachu while he was running. The vines suddenly wrapped around him and tripped Pikachu, stopping the blindingly fast attack. "Now Tackle!" Chespin ran forward and slammed his body against Pikachu's, sending him rolling back to Owen.

"Thunderbolt!" A wave of yellow energy surrounded Pikachu's body, but his attack was stopped cold when he was hurt by the Leech Seed, which regained some of Chespin's health. After that, Pikachu unleashed a much more powerful zigzagging bolt of electricity than before. Thanks to the Leech Seed buying him some time to think, Tyler already had a counter move in mind.

"Use Rollout to deflect!" Chespin started to roll like a steam roller which just made the Thunderbolt bounce off of him, much to the surprise of Owen and Pikachu. "Now hit Pikachu with Rollout!" Chespin then went racing towards Pikachu at a wicked velocity, and all that could be heard was a massive _SLAM!_ Pikachu was sent soaring through the air before landing on his back, but got back up. He was very weak, however, and Tyler saw that Owen looked nervous.

"Electro Ball!" Pikachu hopped in the air and began whipping his tail around before firing a shimmering ball of yellow electricity towards Chespin, but yet again, Chespin and Tyler were able to counter.

"Wrap Vine Whip around Electro Ball and sent it back flying!" Two vines appeared out of Chespin's back, and they wrapped around the Electro Ball in mid-air before it was thrown right back towards Pikachu with more power than before. Pikachu began spinning like a wheel and his tail sliced through the attack before he landed on the ground and began panting heavily.

"Quick Attack!" Owen shouted, now calling attacks out of desperation.

"Tackle!" The two Pokemon collided but the look on Pikachu's face was power, perseverance and determination, which was how he managed to overpower Chespin. Chespin was sent rolling along the ground but he hopped back up once he heard Tyler's voice cut through the air. "Vine Whip!" the inexperienced trainer shouted desperately, just like Owen had before.

"Thunderbolt Pikachu!" Pikachu leaned backwards before he threw his body forward as well as a powerful zigzagging bolt of lightning. Chespin was zapped but Thunderbolt, but Pikachu's health was sucked away but the Leech Seed, which seemed to give Tyler and Chespin all the confidence in the world.

"Alright, Chespin, use Rollout!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Chespin agilely jumped into the air before he started to steam roll towards Pikachu, who jumped into the air also but was below Chespin while a clean white strip of energy trailed behind both of the Pokemon. The two battling creatures collided and started pushing each other back and forth. A sudden blast of energy sent both Pokemon flying back into their trainers, and the dust on the field was whipped up.

"Return!" The battlefield was covered with dust at our feet as a fearsome battle had taken place, and the only Pokemon that stood on that battlefield was Chespin, who was covered in bruises and cuts while also slumping over and panting in exhaustion.

"We did it, buddy!" Tyler cheered as he and Chespin hugged while letting the stresses from the battle go. Owen frowned due to his loss, especially to a rookie trainer, but he smiled while withdrawing Pikachu to his Pokeball before thanking the electric type for the hard-fought battle.

"Congratulations, Tyler, you fought bravely!" Owen exclaimed before shaking Tyler's hand while flashing a toothy grin.

"Wow, I can't believe I beat such a high-leveled trainer like you," Tyler announced in shock, causing Owen to laugh slightly.

"Pin!" Chespin agreed with a weak grin.

"I'll definitely beat you next time," Owen assured Tyler with another toothy grin. "But you were impressive, even though one of your Pokemon didn't really even battle me, you still won. Very impressive," Owen iterated, as he was clearly surprised by the outcome of the battle.

"Hehe. Thanks," Tyler giggled. "But Froakie, he needs a lot of work and care. I promise, from trainer to trainer, I'll do everything I can to make him get his confidence back!"

"You better! Because the next time we battle, I want to see that Froakie's true potential!" Owen exclaimed. The two trainers both laughed and sort of just looked at each other for half a dozen seconds, scanning the other and thinking of their upcoming battles.

"Well, Tyler, you're one of a kind. I gotta hit the road, but you go win that gym battle!" Owen told Tyler with a confident glint in his eye.

"I will!" Tyler promised excitedly. The two said their goodbyes after Owen healed up his injured Pokemon, and Tyler watched as Owen left, waving.

_"He sure is a special trainer," _Owen thought to himself while Froakie and Charizard, who had been in his Pokeball the entire day, walked by his side. _"Our next battle is definitely gonna be intense, but first, I need to focus on getting my next gym badge!"_

* * *

**Before I say anything related to this chapter, SHULK CONFIRMED FOR SM4SH! Even though I've never played Xenoblade, he seems like a really cool character. Now, Owen lost… again. Tyler is going to be (along with another writer's character) Owen's second rival, but he's far from a pushover. Now, Owen is headed for Cyllage City and his second gym battle, but it's going to take a while to get there. With traveling companions (yes, multiple) joining him on his way, a tournament held by the king of Kalos, and a battle with one of, if not the most powerful trainer in all of Kalos coming up, it's sure to be a bumpy ride. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Go With the Flow: Once Owen arrives in Lumiose City, he meets a familiar female with quite the free spirit. While they venture around the city performing stupid stunts, Brooklyn continues her search for Owen after returning to Lumiose. Meanwhile, Ariel and Blaziken search for help in an attempt to stop a potential tyrant from rising. Will they be able to gain enough support?**__**  
**_

* * *

**Cyllage Arc Chapters**

**Chapter 12: The Search is On!**

**Chapter 13: A Showdown at the Skatepark**

**Chapter 14: Stop That Smeargle!**

**Chapter 15: Parfum Palace Rumble Part 1**

**Chapter 16: Parfum Palace Rumble Part 2**

**Chapter 17: Meeting Maria**

**Chapter 18: Taking the Chateau by Storm**

**Chapter 19: The Cyllage City Contest**

**Chapter 20: Hardcore Parkour**

**Chapter 21: Save the Fossils!**


	11. Go With the Flow

**Hello, everyone, welcome back to another installment of Kalos Adventure, where I ask for your predictions and tell you they're wrong. Last chapter (which I basically copy and pasted from Monfernofreak's story :P), Owen met his second rival, Tyler, and lost to him. Now, Owen will be arriving in Lumiose City where he'll run into his first traveling ****companion of the region! Now, let's get this going!**

**captaincold: **_It is Diantha! And I think the game looked cool, I just don't have high hopes for it, even though it did look good. I guess I didn't explain myself too well in my initial reaction, I just don't think it'll have the repetitive playability that I'd want from it_

**NodokaLover: **_Well, he won't be getting any of those, and PM me about the possible new story, because I'd like to hear about it_

**tepigsfire758: **_Geez... Villager? It definitely looks really __interesting, I just don't think he/she suits my play style, which is more aggressive and constantly attacking. Little Mac seems like a good fit for me, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was low tiered. And Shulk looks incredible! And did you hear that there's going to be a character reveal trailer on October 3rd? I've heard that they're going to patch the japanese versions and put in the character that'll be announced_

**LightandSound: **_Thanks for the compliment! And I think it __could end up in anarchy, but then that'd mean the tyrant doesn't have any control over the people, and it'd be like 'The Purge' every day :P_

**Owen's team**

**Froakie, (m), level 14, Pound, Lick, Bubble, Quick Attack, Water Pulse***

**Charizard, (m), level 69, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, ?*, ?***

**Butterfree, (f), level 19, Tackle, String Shot, Confusion, Gust, Poison Powder*, Sleep Powder***

**Pikachu, (m), level 19, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball***

* * *

He had been walking down Route 4 for what seemed to be hours, when in reality it was only twenty minutes. Owen scowled at the amount of time it was taking him to reach Lumiose City. Sure, he could have Charizard fly him there, but then he'd miss out on the possibility of catching another Pokemon. Froakie happily hopped along the path while Charizard flew around and inspected the area to make sure it was safe to travel, leaving Owen lost in his thoughts. Butterfree also flew around, and Pikachu walked alongside Owen because he didn't want to talk to the others.

_"If I can win those eight badges quick enough, I'll have enough time to try and find my parents. Then I can finally __know why they didn't want me." _That same thought kept coming back, over and over and over again. He tried not to think about it too often, but ever since he learned of his adoption, Owen couldn't help but try to discover the answer.

"Froakie!" Froakie exclaimed while staring at Owen. The fifteen year old snapped out of his daze and looked down at his starter, who was fifteen feet away. "Fro!" the water type sang while smiling at his trainer, who smiled back at the tiny frog. Pikachu ran over to Charizard's side and gave a slight grin while Butterfree flew above Charizard's head and beamed at Owen.

"Char," Charizard grumbled with a positive attitude and a slight grin before Froakie hopped onto his back, and the two Pokemon bumped fists. The group of three continued walking down the road in silence with positive attitudes about their upcoming gym battle, especially after the strides Butterfree and Pikachu had taken with their battling skills. Froakie, on the other hand, was still struggling with battling, but Owen knew that was bound to change.

"Owen! Wait up!" a voice called from behind the aforementioned teen. Owen, Charizard, Froakie, Pikachu, and Butterfree turned around to see none other than Cindy and her Litleo skipping down the road before stopping once they were a few feet away from Owen and his Pokemon.

"Cindy, right?" Owen asked, not remembering the girl's name well.

"That's right. Viola wanted me to tell you that the Santalune Forest is completely free of those Pikachu and any other Pokemon or poachers that would harm it," Cindy informed the older boy.

"Oh, thanks for letting us know," Owen replied before turning and walking away with his Pokemon. His ears moved up, though, as he heard a pair of footsteps following him. He turned and saw Cindy and her Litleo were following, but they seemed to be lost in their own little world as they stared at the butterflies and tulips on the side of the dirt path. "Uhm, Cindy? Are you okay?"

"…Wait, what? Oh yeah! We're just heading towards Lumiose," she answered calmly while snapping her head forwards and staring at Owen and the Pokemon that were shooting strange looks at her. Litleo, meanwhile, was frolicking through the flowers but stopped once he saw Pikachu staring at him in disbelief, causing the tiny lion to stop dead in his tracks and grin sheepishly.

Owen and his Pokemon continued walking once again, and so did Cindy and her Litleo until they reached the large gates of Lumiose City, which they walked through. Owen gasped upon seeing the city he sped through on his first day in the unfamiliar region. There was an outer circle full of large buildings and apartments, and the inner circle consisted of similar buildings. Owen quickly withdrew Pikachu and Butterfree back to their Pokeballs while Charizard took off to the air with Froakie on his back while Owen, Cindy, and Litleo walked forward and onto the streets of the circular city.

"Hey, Owen," Cindy said to the older boy, who turned around and looked at her. "Want to do something crazy?"

000

"This has to be some sort of joke," Brooklyn muttered as she began walking away from Santalune City and down Route 4. "As soon as we get here, he's already gone!" The blonde slammed her foot against the ground angrily while Fennekin trotted by her side, sweat dropping at the teen's rage. "Well, we better find him soon. There's no telling where Owen would go if we can't find him in Lumiose," Brooklyn said to Fennekin after taking a deep breath in an attempt to regain her composure.

"Kin," the fire type responded positively, causing Brooklyn to nod excitedly.

"Let's hurry up!"

000

"This is called Prism Tower?" Owen quizzed as he and Cindy stood in the glass elevator, which gave the two a beautiful view of the city. The fifteen and twelve year olds continued staring out at the magnificent city and all of the tourists before reaching the top level, which was only about halfway to the top. Owen and Cindy stepped out of the elevator and looked around at the low railing, which was used to prevent children from looking over and falling off the immense drop, which was at least a hundred feet high.

"Yup, and we're going all the way to the top!" Cindy declared before sneaking over to the opposite end of the square platform that wrapped around the tower. Owen followed after her while Froakie and Charizard were flying through the air and watching them. Cindy grabbed onto tiny white rings planted into the building and she began to climb upwards, and Owen followed. After climbing several meters, the two finally reached the top of the tower, which had a square platform, about ten by ten feet, wrapped around the very top of the tower.

"So, are we just here for the view?" Owen inquired while sitting down and letting his legs dangle off the side along with Cindy. The younger girl smirked slyly and shook her head, which puzzled Owen.

"We're going to jump."

"Wh-what!?" Owen screamed as he shot up onto his feet. Cindy remained smirking and began laughing at Owen's reaction as he began to walk over to the tiny white rings that he used to climb up the tower.

"Hey, you've gotta trust me. Besides, Charizard can catch us," the girl told Owen, who stared at her like she was a maniac, which she certainly could've been. Owen looked at his flying starter, who landed on the platform and grinned, causing the teen to sigh nervously before nodding. He then withdrew Froakie to his Pokeball, and he walked over to the edge of the platform with Cindy while Charizard took to the air and descended about fifty feet.

"Here it goes…" Owen muttered as he exchanged looks with Cindy.

000

"Now, where could he be?" Brooklyn asked herself as she stepped in front of Prism Tower. Fennekin sat down and looked over to her right while Brooklyn stared straight forward and scratched her chin while deep in thought. "I bet if we use the binoculars we can spot him out in no time! What do you think, Fe-"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Brooklyn's head snapped up and she gasped once she saw a pair of bodies fall towards the ground like a sack of bricks. The blonde placed her hands over her mouth and she froze up as the two bodies picked up even more speed and descended like a meteor flying towards Earth. People walking around the tower looked up and began screaming as Owen and Cindy continued their free fall, and they could see several people pulling out their phones and calling the police.

Charizard stuck both of his arms out and prepared to catch Owen and Cindy, but because they were falling at such a ridiculous velocity, he was unable to grab them. Everyone shrieked in fear as they witnessed Charizard's failed catch attempt, but the fire and flying type didn't feel any sense of urgency.

"Raaaaawrrr!" Charizard roared mightily before nosediving after the two trainers

"We're going to die!" Owen screamed at the top of his lungs as the ground appeared closer and closer with every passing nanosecond.

"Woohoo! This is awesome!" Cindy shouted, causing Owen to nearly break down in tears, knowing that he was dying because of some random psycho.

"They're going to hit the ground!" Brooklyn shrieked while pointing at the two people. A pair of cop cars pulled up in front of the tower and four officers sprinted out of the cars and looked up in fear. Before anyone could do or say anything else, Charizard managed to grab both of the trainers by their legs, and he began flapping his wings powerfully before landing softly on the ground. He then let go of Owen and Cindy, and the cops ran over to the two with enraged looks on their faces.

"What the hell were you kids thinking!?" a woman with turquoise hair screamed while grabbing both Owen and Cindy by their necks. "You two nearly killed yourselves!" the officer then threw both of the kids back towards Charizard and stormed away in disgust while the spectators returned to their previous activities, leaving Owen and Cindy with Charizard.

"Thanks for saving us, Charizard," Owen told his Pokemon while gasping for air and grabbing his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat.

"You've gotta admit, that was pretty cool," Cindy said to Owen, who shot her a nasty look before laughing at the fact that he didn't die. "See? I told you!" The two began laughing along with Charizard, and Brooklyn watched from afar.

"Fenna?" Fennekin asked her trainer nervously while seeing Brooklyn shaking with rage. Her face was so red it looked ready to boil, and she began walking over towards Owen and Cindy while Fennekin followed her trainer nervously.

"I can't believe we actually did that. Now I've got to go visit Professor Sycamore and tell him how Froakie's doing," Owen informed Cindy, who released her Litleo from his Pokeball.

"Do you mind if I come with you? I'd love to meet Professor Sycamore!"

"I don't see why not. Let's go!" Owen exclaimed as he began to walk towards the Kalos professor's laboratory with Charizard flying into the air and Cindy walking by his side.

"Hold up!" Owen and Cindy turned to see Brooklyn standing behind them with an annoyed look on her face. Her Fennekin hid behind her leg because she was afraid of what Brooklyn was going to do to Owen or Cindy.

"Brooklyn?"

000

"Please, you have to help us with this issue! Soon, it's going to become out of control, and you're going to wish you decided to back me up!" Ariel shouted while stomping on the ground. She and Blaziken were standing in front of a table consisting of five people. A woman with pink hair scoffed at the remark while a man in shining armor folded his hands and brought them up to his face. The member in the middle wore a white dress that looked like it belonged to a pixie, and the man to her right wore a white suit and had blonde hair. The fifth person, an old woman with squinty eyes, sat on the end of the table and wore a worn out violet dress.

"We understand your concern, but even if he did somehow rise to power, how would he be able to overthrow us? We're the strongest trainers in Kalos," the blonde haired man on the right half of the table quizzed.

"Yeah, I doubt that guy could do anything against any of us. After all, we are the Elite 4," the pink haired woman replied with an arrogant look plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I will not lend my assistance either. There are much bigger issues in Kalos, namely the economy. I can't do anything," the man in armor informed Ariel, causing her to scowl. She then turned her attention to the elderly woman at the other end of the table, and she shook her head sadly.

"Ariel, it's not a large enough problem for us to intervene. We will keep an eye on this man, though."

"Seriously!? Even though you five are the strongest trainers in Kalos, apparently," the girl added smugly, causing all five people to glare at her, "you're probably the five dumbest people I've ever met!" With that, Ariel stormed out of the room and left Blaziken by himself, facing the five unnamed adults.

"Please forgive her," the fire type pleaded before bowing and walking out of the room. Once the enormous doors slammed shut behind him, Blaziken looked down at his worried trainer.

"They're making a horrible mistake, Blaziken. Now, I have to take matters into my own hands." With that, the girl stormed out of the castle and headed down the road.

Meanwhile, inside the room with the five unnamed people, the woman sitting in the middle of the table stood up.

"I want you four to guard this place and do not let anyone in. Do you understand me?" she asked with a booming voice.

"Yes, Lady Diantha," the all responded in harmony.

"If I may ask, Diantha, where are you going?" the elderly woman at the end of the table quizzed. Diantha strolled over towards the exit of the room before turning and giving a small grin.

"Do you remember what Ariel told us earlier? About that boy she encountered in Lumiose?" she asked. The four other people nodded their heads and waited for the woman to continue speaking. "I'm going to pay him a visit."

* * *

**Well shucks. Ariel's attempt to gain support to stop Frank fell flat on its face, and Owen nearly killed himself by jumping off the Prism Tower. Now that this chapter is out of the way, we're finally starting to get to the more interesting portion of this saga, though you'll all be introduced to another traveling companion next chapter. Till then, peace out.**

**1) Who were those people that Ariel talked to, and why do they know her name?**

**2) Why the heck does Diantha want to meet Owen?**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: The Search is On!: **_**After arriving at Sycamore's lab, Owen is tasked with finding a little girl, who has been scampering all over the city. During his search, Owen meets a big fan of his, and is aided by this person. Will Owen and the others find the little girl?**

* * *

**Cyllage Arc Chapters**

**Chapter 13: A Showdown at the Skatepark**

**Chapter 14: Stop That Smeargle!**

**Chapter 15: Parfum Palace Rumble Part 1**

**Chapter 16: Parfum Palace Rumble Part 2**

**Chapter 17: Meeting Maria**

**Chapter 18: Taking the Chateau by Storm**

**Chapter 19: The Cyllage City Contest**

**Chapter 20: Hardcore Parkour**

**Chapter 21: Save the Fossils!**


	12. The Search is On!

**How's it going, folks? Last chapter, Owen and Cindy idiotically jumped off the Prism Tower for fun, and Ariel met with a group of five people to gain support for stopping Frank. They refused, however, and Ariel stormed out of the meeting room with the intent to stop Frank on her own by any means necessary. After Cindy and Owen landed safely with the help of Charizard, the two decided to head off to Sycamore's lab, but were stopped when Brooklyn appeared. Now, let's get going!**

**midnightrebellion86: **_Thanks! And those five people were the Elite 4. Maybe Diantha is Owen's mother, or maybe she's not :3_

**Pokebat: **_Her challenging the Elite 4 is a possibility, and those are some interesting predictions about Diantha. Some of those could happen_

**tepigsfire758: **_Well, at least those were the only issues with the chapter!_

**LightandSound: **_Yeah, I wanted to go for the cocky feel with the Elite 4, and Cindy seems like she'll be a love or hate character. And Ariel does have relations __with one of the members, though it may not be the type of connection you're expecting_

**NodokaLover: **_Even though I really like the idea, the chances of that happening are slim because of hoe rare shiny Pokemon are_

**Pokemaster8004: **_The Pokemon have more than four moves because I wanted to add more variety to the battles instead of using the same two or three attacks_

**Guest: **_Thanks! I'm happy you realized the progression, and I didn't even realize how long this was compared to Kanto and Johto, lol_

**MCMXCV: **_Chapter 19 will definitely be '__interesting' to say the least. And thanks, I hope you like all of the upcoming chapters, too_

**Owen's team**

**Froakie, (m), level 14, Pound, Lick, Bubble, Quick Attack, Water Pulse***

**Charizard, (m), level 69, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, ?*, ?***

**Butterfree, (f), level 19, Tackle, String Shot, Confusion, Gust, Poison Powder*, Sleep Powder***

**Pikachu, (m), level 19, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball***

* * *

"Brooklyn?" Owen stared in shock as the blonde glared at Cindy before glancing over at him angrily. The fifteen year old slowly walked over towards Owen and Cindy while Fennekin walked by her side nervously. Charizard stepped forward and growled at the girl, stopping Brooklyn dead in her tracks.

She was wearing a sleeveless blue top and a pair of white stockings that went up to her knees along with a black miniskirt that went down to her thighs. Her blonde hair was as wavy as ever and reached her shoulders while her bright blue eyes looked like the ocean. Her skin was slightly tan from all the exposure to the sun, and she was wearing a pair of white running shoes along with a black backpack.

"What the hell was that!? You jumped off the fricking Prism Tower!" she screamed in frustration, which confused Owen and Cindy, who exchanged puzzled looks. Brooklyn crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the twelve year old girl standing next to Owen, which the boy could sense was a bad sign. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cindy. Who are you?" the younger girl shot back without letting up her angry stare. Owen and Charizard looked at one another and sweat dropped as the two girls turned away from each other and muttered under their breath.

"So what are you doing in Kalos, Brooklyn?" Owen quizzed, trying to change the topic. "I thought you were staying in Unova." The teenage girl looked over at the boy she had been searching for and then down at her Fennekin, who was looking at Charizard cautiously.

"We're competing in the Grand Festival, right, Fennekin?"

"Kin!" Fennekin exclaimed, causing Owen to laugh. The amber eyed boy then grabbed a Pokeball off his belt and tossed it in the air, which revealed Froakie. the blue frog landed in front of Owen and locked eyes with Fennekin before turning away and blushing. Fennekin looked at Froakie as if he had two heads before Owen spoke to him.

"Froakie, this is Brooklyn. We met in Unova a year ago," Owen informed the blushing Pokemon. Froakie slowly turned and waved at Brooklyn, who smiled back, and he immediately scurried over to Charizard and hid on the lizard's back. "And this is Cindy. She was traveling with me because we were both coming to Lumiose," Owen explained while pointing at the younger girl.

"Whatever. Where are you headed now?" Brooklyn inquired.

"I was about to head off to Professor Sycamore's lab, and I think Cindy was also," Owen replied before walking away with Froakie and Charizard. After looking down at Fennekin and shrugging, Brooklyn followed after Owen and glared at Cindy, who walked next to her. Brooklyn decided to speed up and walked alongside Owen, who was caught off guard by her presence.

"So what are you doing here? Another league challenge, I'm assuming?" Brooklyn quizzed with a grin. Owen looked away from her and walked forward in silence before clearing his throat to speak up.

"…Yeah, sort of. Right, guys?" Owen asked his two starters, who nodded in response. As they did that, Cindy appeared next to them with her Litleo, and the group of three trainers and their Pokemon continued walking down the street before reaching Professor Sycamore's lab. Once they passed the gate, they were greeted by the young Professor and Professor Oak, who seemed to be waiting for them.

"Owen, did you already win your first gym badge?" Professor Sycamore asked in shock.

"Yup! And I caught some other Pokemon, too! Come on out, you two!" Owen shouted as he tossed two Pokeballs into the air. Pikachu and Butterfree materialized from the light that blasted out of the devices. The two Pokemon greeted both of the professors before turning to Brooklyn and her Fennekin, who they began talking to.

"That's quite the team. All three of your new Pokemon look like they're very strong," Professor Oak complimented while watching Froakie, Butterfree, and Pikachu standing next to each other. "I believe the next gym is located in Cyllage City, which is towards the southwest gate of Lumiose. Good luck!" Professor Oak called as Owen and the two girls walked away and back onto the street.

000

After about ten minutes of walking around, the three trainers found themselves in the middle of the city while searching for the correct exit.

"I guess we go to the left," Owen suggested while looking towards the exit. The two girls shrugged and followed after Owen, but they stopped when a blonde haired boy in a loose blue jumpsuit ran over towards them, gasping for air.

"Excuse me… have you seen… a girl about 4'2" with blonde hair?" Owen, Cindy, and Brooklyn looked at each other before shaking their heads, causing the panting boy to groan angrily. "Of course not. You know, sometimes I wish I was an only child," the boy remarked as he turned away and began walking down a street while looking around frantically.

"Hold on!" Owen shouted as he ran after the blonde haired teen, who turned after Owen called him. "We can help you find the girl. Where was she when you last saw her?"

"Uhmmm… I think she was by the cafe near Professor Sycamore's lab. By the way, my name's Clemont," the boy said while extending his hand forward.

"I'm Owen Plateau, and these are my friends; Brooklyn and Cindy," the teen replied while shaking Clemont's hand. "Cindy, would you mind checking out that cafe?"

"Not at all. I'll meet you by the Prism Tower in an hour." With that, Cindy ran away at the speed of light with her Litleo, who was somehow keeping up with her.

"Butterfree, come on out!" Butterfree flew out of the Pokeball Owen tossed into the air and she began to flutter over her trainer's head. "Butterfree, I want you and Charizard to look for a little girl with blonde hair," Owen told the two Pokemon, who nodded and flew away. "Brooklyn, let's go check out the northern part of the city," Owen said while walking and waving towards the blonde.

"O-Okay!" the blonde exclaimed before running after Owen with Froakie and Fennekin running by her sides. Clemont watched as all three trainers left, and he searched Owen's name in his Pokedex with a slight grin. He then walked into the Prism Tower and went up a secret elevator that led to a dark hallway, where there was a monitor that he put his hand on. After it scanned his hand, the doors opened and Clemont walked into a room with a battlefield.

"Make sure Owen Plateau has an appointment to battle me!" he shouted to no one, but there was a light beeping noise that sounded like a confirmation. "I look forward to our battle."

000

Cindy ran into the large cafe and looked around for the little girl with her Litleo, who was sniffing the ground for the scent of her. Much to their dismay, they couldn't find her, so they decided to stay in the cafe and relax while Owen and Brooklyn searched for Clemont's little sister. As Cindy sipped on her blistering coffee, she and Litleo noticed a strange couple walk into the building.

The man, who was standing to her left, had bright red hair that stuck up like a porcupine's needles, and he wore a dark black suit with a red undershirt. His skin was pale, and he had a stern look on his face while he was talking to a woman next to him.

The woman had light purple hair and wore a beige trench coat and black sunglasses with a top hat that completely covered her face. She was a bit shorter than the man, and they seemed to be deep into a conversation, which continued as they walked by Cindy and her Litleo.

"I don't know, but she did say he was a powerful trainer, one which she had never seen before," the woman muttered as she stood in front of Cindy's table and waited to order. "I doubt he'll be any match for me," she concurred while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I'd expect that, coming from the champion and all," the man whispered back with a joking grin, but he grimaced when the woman jabbed him in the gut. "Sorry if I said that too loud, but you know it's true. There isn't a trainer in this region that can stand up to your skill."

"Of course not, but the way she spoke made me feel otherwise. I don't have high hopes, though."

The conversation ended there, as the man and woman ordered their drinks and walked out. Cindy stared at them as they disappeared, and then she looked back at Litleo, who smiled at her and wagged his tail.

"Come on, Litleo, we need to help find that girl."

000

"Are you sure she'd be around here?" Brooklyn asked as she and Owen walked by a playground, causing Owen to turn around and look at Brooklyn as if she were an idiot.

"You're serious, right? She's a little kid, why wouldn't she be playing at a playground?" Owen quizzed, causing Brooklyn to rub her neck sheepishly before they continued walking.

"Sooo… when did you leave Kanto?" the blonde inquired in an attempt to start up a conversation. Owen continued to walk and didn't look at the girl by his side, but he replied almost robotically.

"The very night I got back. I don't really want to talk about it," he replied while Froakie stood on his head and searched for the tiny girl. Fennekin was doing the same thing, except she wasn't as distracted as Froakie. The blue frog looked over every few seconds and glanced at the fire type quickly, and looked away as soon as Fennekin saw him looking.

"Hey, is that her?" Brooklyn shouted while pointing at a tiny blonde haired girl, who was wearing an orange purse. A tiny orange mouse was sitting in the purse and it looked like it was napping while the little girl was sitting on a bench by herself.

"Excuse me?" Owen asked as he and Brooklyn walked over to the little girl. The eight year old looked up at the two fifteen year olds and appeared to be nervous for some reason. "Are you Clemont's little sister?"

"Ye-Yeah? Why?" she stammered while grabbing the purse tightly, causing the tiny mouse to wake up. The small Pokemon glared at Owen and Brooklyn before lunging at Owen and biting him on the nose.

"Aaaah!" he shouted as the Pokemon continued to bite him. Froakie, who had hopped off Owen's head, quickly shot forward and punched the tiny rat, knocking it out instantly, causing the little girl to run over to its side with an angry expression on her face.

"What do you think you're doing to my Dedenne!?" she shouted in rage before charging at Owen, who gasped in fear before Brooklyn grabbed the little girl, who started to flail around in an attempt to break out of the older teen's grasp. "LET ME GO!" she screamed, drawing everyone's attention.

"Would you shut up, you little brat?" Brooklyn hissed while walking back towards the Prism Tower with Owen following behind. Froakie glanced over at Fennekin before blushing and shaking his head/ The frog hopped after his trainer and the three girls, but stopped when he sensed something following him. Froakie turned to see a woman in a trench coat walking down the street with a Gardevoir by her side, and they seemed to be suspicious despite doing nothing unordinary. Shaking the feeling away, Froakie caught up with the group, and the woman followed.

000

"Here's your little sister," Brooklyn told Clemont before tossing the eight year old at the older boy, who spazzed out before catching her. "Let's go," she ordered Owen and Cindy - who met up with them earlier - while walking away from the front of the Prism Tower.

"Wait!" Clemont shouted as Owen, Brooklyn, Cindy, Froakie, Fennekin, Litleo, and Charizard walked away. "Thanks for finding my sister. Here, take this," he said while handing Owen a strange card made of plastic. "That's a key to enter the Parfum Palace for free. There's a lot of interesting stuff there, and it's also where the King and Royal Family live."

"Wow! Kalos has a King!? That's so cool!" Owen exclaimed while putting the card away in his backpack. He then waved to Clemont along with the two girls and their Pokemon, and they headed towards the west gate of the city, which would take them to Cyllage.

"We might want to check out that Parfum Palace, it sounds really nice," Brooklyn opined as she, Cindy, and Owen walked through the crowded streets of Lumiose.

"Sounds like a plan. And then I can get my second gym badge!"

* * *

**Finally, I finished this! Nothing really happened except Brooklyn and Cindy joined Owen, even though they didn't tell him, and they found Clemont's little sister, Bonnie, who remained unnamed throughout the chapter. Also, Lysandre (who won't play a role in this story) and someone else appeared. That's all I've got for now, because school started this past week, so I'll be looking to get a chapter out every Sunday, or it might be every ****other Sunday. You'll find out next week, so till then, peace out.**

**1) Do you like the idea of Cindy and Brooklyn being Owen's traveling companions?**

**2) When do you think Owen will catch his next Pokemon? Who do you think it will/should be?**

**3) If/When Owen battles Diantha, how do you think he would/will do?**

* * *

_******Next Chapter: A Showdown at the Skatepark: As Owen, Brooklyn, and Cindy make their way towards Parfum Palace, they're stopped at a skatepark when a trainer claims to be unbeaten. Eager to end this streak, Owen challenges the trainer to a battle. Once the trainer starts using the park to his advantage, Owen and his Pokemon are aware they're well in over their heads. Will they be able to win?**_

* * *

**Cyllage Arc Chapters**

**Chapter 14: Stop That Smeargle!**

**Chapter 15: Parfum Palace Rumble Part 1**

**Chapter 16: Parfum Palace Rumble Part 2**

**Chapter 17: Meeting Maria**

**Chapter 18: Taking the Chateau by Storm**

**Chapter 19: The Cyllage City Contest**

**Chapter 20: Hardcore Parkour**

**Chapter 21: Save the Fossils!**


	13. A Showdown at the Skatepark

**Welcome back to this week's chapter of Kalos Adventure! Last chapter, Owen and Cindy met up with Brooklyn, found Bonnie, and the three are now traveling together! With a rival battle taking place this chapter things are going to start picking up for a bit, so get ready! Also, I'd just like to thank each and every one of you that has reviewed this story so far. The support has been nothing short of incredible (nearly 7 reviews per chapter!), and it really helps me stay focused on getting chapters out for all of you. Now, let's get things started!**

**P.S: Thanks to DaStrawHatReject for the submission of Owen's rival, Moe!**

**Guest: **_Thanks! And they will be battling soon, the teams aren't in stone yet, though_

**midnigthrebellion86: **_At least somebody's optimistic about Owen's chances. And thanks, I wanted to mix up the traveling partner's sexes a little bit, but I'm surprised people don't do that more often_

**LightandSound:**_I'll miss the constant updating, too, but I think this schedule let's me focus on school and manage to put up a chapter on a regular basis. And lol, love calculus. I don't think the relationship between the three will become volatile, but things will definitely get a bit heated at times. Also, I'll make sure to do less scene changes, so thanks for the input!_

**NodokaLover: **_Charizard will end up getting both Mega Evolutions, but he and Owen will run into a few 'issues' with the whole process_

**tepigsfire758: **_Lol, I have to put Clemont's catchphrase into his battle with Owen. And Cindy's goal will be revealed soon, I didn't want to tell you guys/girls what it was right off the bat_

**MCMXCV: **_That's exactly what I was aiming for with this group. And thanks! Hopefully this battle will live up to your standards :P_

**Pokebat: **_Trust me, you haven't seen jealous yet ;) and I'll make sure he gets a grass type, I just don't know when I can fit it in_

**Spear2:** _Haha, the ship is real. I love the idea of Tyrunt, btw, but he may not fit in with Owen's team and his disadvantage against Grant_

**Owen's team**

**Froakie, (m), level 14, Pound, Lick, Bubble, Quick Attack, Water Pulse***

**Charizard, (m), level 69, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, ?*, ?***

**Butterfree, (f), level 19, Tackle, String Shot, Confusion, Gust, Poison Powder*, Sleep Powder***

**Pikachu, (m), level 19, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball***

* * *

"How much longer until we reach that stinking palace?" Cindy moaned as she slouched over in agony. The sun was sitting directly above the three traveling trainers and was beating down, making all of them sweat profusely. Froakie, who was sitting on Owen's head, continually used Bubble on the teens and himself to stay cool while Fennekin, Litleo, and Charizard were enjoying themselves in the extreme heat. After their task of finding Clemont's little sister the three trainers had left for Cyllage City, but were focusing on stopping by Parfum Palace, which was supposed to be one of the main attractions to tourists.

"I don't think I can go any further," Brooklyn muttered while wiping the sweat off her forehead. "I don't think I've ever been so hot before," she continued as they passed through a skatepark, which was filled with a bunch of teenagers staring at them. They were primarily boys with perverted looks on their faces, causing Brooklyn to blush while they whistled at her, but Cindy didn't understand why the skaters were acting the way they were. "Shut up!" she shouted at them while the older boys laughed hysterically.

"What are you gonna do about it, baby?" one of the teens, who appeared to be the leader, shot back. Brooklyn looked over at Fennekin, who looked like she was ready to knock the teen's head off. Froakie hopped off Owen's head and stood in front of Fennekin while sticking his arms out in an attempt to impress the fire type, who simply pushed him over and began walking towards the jerk that harassed her trainer. Before Brooklyn or Fennekin could do anything Owen snapped his fingers and an ear piercing roar rang through the air, causing the skater and his friends to look around in confusion. Without another second passing, Charizard appeared in front of the pervert and roared in his face, causing the teen to run away while screaming.

"RAAAAAWWWR!" Charizard boomed, scaring off the other teens. Once they were all gone, Charizard turned to Owen and nodded before looking over at Brooklyn and shooting her a threatening look. The blonde froze up at the fearsome glance from Charizard but let out a sigh of relief once the winged lizard took to the skies.

"Does he not like people he doesn't know, or am I just paranoid?" Brooklyn asked Owen as they continued walking once again.

"No, Charizard loves people. Right, Charizard?" Owen quizzed while looking up at his first Pokemon. Charizard gave Owen a thumbs up without turning around, and he released a powerful Flamethrower into the air, emphasizing his response. "See? He definitely likes you."

"Ya know, you really should bring back some more Pokemon like you're doing with Charizard. I bet you wouldn't lose a battle the rest of the time," Cindy proposed after wiping her face with her shirt.

"Had I known I'd be competing in the Kalos League when I left Pallet Town, I probably would've brought everyone with me."

"What do you mean? I thought that was the reason you came here," Cindy asked with a puzzled expression, and Owen realized what he had just said. Everyone looked at him an waited for an answer, but he remained silent until he thought of a viable excuse.

"I was only coming here to accompany Professor Oak, and then Professor Sycamore gave me Froakie. And now my goal is to win the Kalos League!" Owen exclaimed while throwing his arms straight over his head, and so did Froakie and Charizard. The three then smiled to themselves as they were nearing the exit of the skatepark, but they stopped when an older teen ran towards them with a strange crayfish following after him. Upon seeing Owen, Cindy, and Brooklyn, the teen stopped on a dime and his Pokemon floated towards his side.

"Are you all okay? I heard a roar and saw some of the skaters running as fast as lightning," the teen inquired while looking at the group of three. "We figured we'd help out a bunch of rookies, so what's the problem here?" the teen asked condescendingly, causing Owen to grind his teeth angrily.

"Oh that was just Charizard scaring off some jerks," Cindy informed the unmanned trainer. Owen watched as the fired up demeanor of the older boy instantly changed to a calm and mellow expression before focusing on his appearance. He was a slim yet muscular boy with a well-built physique and bright, creamy skin. His short brown hair and orange-brown eyes seemed to reflect his calm yet confident ego. With an almost always serious, stern disposition, he wore a white baseball shirt with blue shirts and brown sandals.

"A Charizard?" he asked in disbelief "Why hasn't it attacked you? I doubt anyone starting their training career would have a Charizard." Much to his surprise, the teen's jaw dropped when he saw Charizard swoop down and land next to Owen before releasing a wave of embers from his snout while Froakie jumped onto his back and waved. "Wow, that sure looks like a strong Pokemon, and well trained," the teen complimented before bowing to Charizard, who smiled at the trainer's kind words. Brooklyn frowned after noticing Charizard's grin and she crossed her arms jealously.

"Thanks. Charizard's the first Pokemon I ever had, and we've been through a lot together," Owen replied, remembering his journey through Kanto, the end of Johto, and the Unova League. Charizard nodded in confirmation of his trainer's statement, causing the older teen to gasp in shock. "I'm Owen Plateau, by the way, and I'm no rookie."

"I'm Brooklyn Moore, nice to meet you."

"My name's Cindy, what's up?"

"Moe's the name, and this is my partner, Clauncher," he announced while pointing at the large blue crayfish floating by his side. The water type smiled and waved back to Froakie and Charizard, who appeared to find Clauncher much nicer than Moe. "You seem like decent competition, how about a battle?" Moe quizzed while glancing back and forth at Owen and his two starters.

"What do you say, guys? Do you want to battle?"

"Kie!/Rawr!" Froakie and Charizard answered in unison, bringing a smile to Owen's and Moe's faces. After walking over to the half pipe and taking ten steps back, Owen and Moe squared off with Cindy acting as the referee while Brooklyn stood off by herself with Fennekin and Litleo, who were clearly amped up to watch the battle.

"This will be a three versus three battle between Owen and Moe! Both trainers may substitute their Pokemon, and the battle is over once all Pokemon on one side can't continue! Now, choose your first Pokemon!"

"Froakie, get out there!" Owen ordered the tiny blue frog that was sitting on Charizard's shoulder. Froakie quickly sprung forward and landed in a crouched position in front of Owen while waiting for his opponent.

"Let's throw them off! Cubone, you're up first!" Owen and Charizard watched as the familiar ground type hopped out of the Pokeball Moe threw, and it patted its club against its left hand before pointing it at Froakie threateningly.

"This battle will be between Froakie and Cubone! Begin!" Cindy shouted while throwing her arms above her head.

"Cubone, use Bone Club!" Moe yelled. Cubone darted towards Froakie before whacking him on the head, causing Froakie's eyes to roll into the back of his head before falling over. "Now use your bone to skate in the half pipe!" Moe commanded. Within seconds of Froakie getting back up Cubone sprinted over towards the half pipe and tossed his bone forwards before jumping and landing on it.

"What the?" Brooklyn muttered to herself and Fennekin as they watched Cubone skate around the half pipe while Froakie looked down and stared at his opponent in shock.

"Use Water Pulse to fill the pipe!" Owen ordered. Froakie launched himself high into the air while forming a ball of water in his hands. With a swift downward throwing motion Froakie hurled the large ball of water down towards Cubone, who hopped off his bone and began twirling it in his hand.

"Smack through it with your bone and use Headbutt!" Cubone quickly swung the bone like a baseball bat and destroyed the Water Pulse attack, and then Froakie landed on the ground. Once that happened, Cubone launched forwards and rammed his head into Froakie's stomach, sending him spiraling out of the skate ramp. Owen bit his lip once Froakie smacked against the ground face first, but the water type got back up slowly despite the surging sensation of pain running through his body.

"Froakie, use Quick Attack!" Froakie hopped back into the half pipe and sprinted forward before checking Cubone, who was sent rolling backwards. After watching his opponent tumble, Froakie looked over at Brooklyn and Fennekin and smiled at the fire type. Charizard, who was standing next to Owen, shook his head at the younger Pokemon's priorities but found the sight amusing.

"Wrap this up with Rock Slide!" Froakie's head whipped back to Cubone, but he was too slow to react. A pile of rocks fell on top of him, causing Fennekin to laugh while Froakie slowly pulled himself out from underneath the rubble with a stupid expression on his face.

"Froakie, return!" Owen yelled before zapping Froakie into his Pokeball. "Butterfree, come on out!" Owen called while tossing his second Pokeball in the air. Butterfree flew out of the device and circled around Cubone while the rocks from his Rock Slide attack disappeared, and Cindy raised her arms in the air.

"This battle will be between Butterfree and Cubone! Begin!"

"Butterfree, use Confusion!" Owen shouted after pointing at Cubone. Butterfree fired a red beam of energy from her large red eyes, but Moe and his Cubone anticipated the attack.

"Dodge it and throw your club at Butterfree!" Cubone jumped and performed a backflip to evade the attack with ease before flinging his bone like a boomerang.

"Send Cubone's club right back with Gust!" Owen countered without hesitation. With a quick flap of her wings, Butterfree created a powerful burst of wind that sent Cubone's club right back at him. The added velocity behind the redirected object caused an immense amount of damage to Cubone and knocked him onto his back.

"Cubone, are you okay?" Moe asked in concern as the ground type rubbed his head in pain. Cubone didn't respond to his trainer while trying to get back on his feet, which allowed Owen and Butterfree to attack once again.

"Now use Stun Spore!" Butterfree flew over Cubone's head and released a cloud of yellow spores from her wings, which fell on top of Cubone and paralyzed him.

"Damnit. Strike with Rock Slide!" Moe demanded, hoping that Cubone could fight through the paralysis. Somehow Cubone managed to attack, and he slammed his club on the ground, making a dozen rocks fly into the air and towards Butterfree.

"Butterfree, dodge and use Confusion!" Butterfree expertly spun away from the super effective attack and fired a red beam of energy out of her eyes. In a split second, Cubone was hit by the attack and knocked out cold.

"Cubone is unable to battle! Moe, choose your next Pokemon!" Cindy announced as Moe withdrew his fainted Pokemon with an annoyed look on his face.

"Thanks, Cubone, that was a great job. Hawlucha, let's knock 'em out!" With a flick of his wrist, Moe threw his second Pokeball into the air and a strange bird landed in the half pipe. The bird had white hair and red wings that were resembled a cape, and its face looked like it had a green mask over it.

"Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokemon. Although its body is small, its proficient fighting skills enable it to keep up with big bruisers like Machamp and Hariyama," the Pokedex stated as Owen scanned the fighting and flying type. Moe's Hawlucha glared at Butterfree while she circled over his head, and the fighting type glared at the butterfly.

"This battle will be between Butterfree and Hawlucha! Begin!"

"Hawlucha, strike with Power-Up Punch!" In one swift motion, Hawlucha launched himself into the air while his fist was covered in swirling orang energy. Butterfree attempted to move away from Hawlucha, but the fighting type was far too quick. After launching his fist forward, Hawlucha punched Butterfree in the face and launched her into the half pipe.

"Butterfree!" Owen shouted as the winged bug slowly fluttered back into the air, drawing an impressed look from Charizard. "Way to keep going, Butterfree! Now use Gust!"

"Spin through the wind and use Power-Up Punch again!" After Butterfree began batting her wings Hawlucha ran up the half pipe and launched himself like a missile. As soon as he hit into the wind, Hawlucha began spinning like a drill, helping him cut through the wind. Once he did, Hawlucha's fist was covered in orange energy and he tomahawked Butterfree over her head, sending the bug and flying type spiraling into the ground. SMACK! The sound of Butterfree's body hitting against the wooden half pipe was painful, to say the least, but the fully evolved Pokemon refused to give up.

"Butterfree, get back up and use Confusion!" Owen ordered while Moe's Hawlucha stood on the edge of the half pipe with a victorious grin on his face. Butterfree tried fluttering upwards, but was unable to do so. She did, however, shoot a red beam of telepathic energy from her eyes, but Hawlucha jumped as high as he could and avoided the attack.

"Flying Press!" Moe roared while punching his fist straight forward. Hawlucha stuck his arms out to his sides and was covered in a light coat of white energy as he descended towards Butterfree, who was unable to move. As soon as Hawlucha crashed down on Butterfree a muffled cry could be heard from the bug, and Hawlucha slowly got off her. Once he did everyone saw that Butterfree was out cold, and both of her antennae were twitching.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Thanks for the effort, Butterfree," Owen told the fainted Pokemon as he withdrew her back to her Pokeball.

"What do you think he's going to do now, Fennekin?" Brooklyn asked in a whisper while starring at Owen and Charizard, who were conversing.

"Fenna," Fennekin replied blandly, clearly not caring about the battle. She did notice, however, that Brooklyn seemed to be entranced by something, though she didn't know what.

"Pikachu, let's show off our speed!" Owen yelled as he tossed his second Pokeball into the half pipe. Once he popped out of the spherical device Pikachu looked up at his winged opponent and began to release a bit of electricity from his red cheeks. Hawlucha peered down at Pikachu with a slight smirk that was barely noticeable, but Pikachu could sense the confidence radiating from his opponent.

"This battle will be between Pikachu and Hawlucha! Begin!"

"Jump forward so you're slightly blocking the sun and use Flying Press!" Hawlucha leaped as far out as he could before spreading his wings, which covered bits of the sun, causing Pikachu to cover his eyes. In less than a second Hawlucha landed on Pikachu harshly, which made the electric type cry out in pain. Hawlucha then hopped back towards the top of the half pipe right in front of Moe, giving him enough space to evade any of Pikachu's attacks.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Owen demanded. Pikachu quickly fired a zigzagging bolt of electricity towards his powerful foe, but Hawlucha jumped in the air and dodged the attack.

"Follow up with Power-Up Punch!" After hearing Moe's command Hawlucha spread his wings out once again and blocked bits of the sun, forcing Pikachu to shield his eyes for a second time. As the fighting and flying type continued to fall towards Pikachu, Owen quickly thought of the perfect counterattack that would keep Moe from attacking from the air.

"Pikachu, use Countershield!" Grinning, Pikachu dropped onto his back and began spinning rapidly before firing a Thunderbolt attack towards Hawlucha. Much to his dismay, Moe watched as Hawlucha was trapped inside the electrical vortex that repeatedly whipped the combating Pokemon.

"Wow! That's incredible!" Brooklyn remarked while looking over at Fennekin, who was impressed by the tactical command, but she refused to show it. "Go, Pikachu!"

"Break through it with Focus Blast, Hawlucha!" Owen's, Cindy's, and Brooklyn's heads whipped towards Moe and they all watched as Hawlucha formed a yellow ball in his hands. The fatigued Pokemon then threw it towards the ground, and it crashed through the multiple whips of the Countershield. Pikachu attempted to get away from the attack, but he wasn't fast enough and was crushed by the Focus Blast, which caused Owen to curse under his breath.

"Pikachu, can you keep battling?" Owen inquired as Pikachu got back onto his feet with a pained expression on his face. The electric rodent then nodded up at his trainer and noticed Charizard give him a nod. "Now use Quick Attack to climb up the pipe!" Pikachu dashed forwards and sped all the way up the half pipe before hopping backwards, causing Moe and his Hawlucha to gasp in shock as Pikachu ascended twenty feet into the air.

"Lucha!" Hawlucha grunted as he sprung forward and attempted to knock Pikachu towards the ground.

"Electro Ball!" Owen commanded. Pikachu grinned as he formed a ball of electricity on his tail and flung it at Hawlucha before the fighting and flying type could attack. The electric attack exploded on contact, and Hawlucha was sent crashing into the ground behind Moe and his eyes were closed.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle! Moe, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Way to battle out there, bud. Clauncher, let's finish this!" Moe screamed before throwing his third and final Pokeball. A large blue shrimp floated down towards the bottom of the half pipe and glared at Pikachu while snapping its claw repeatedly.

"Clauncher, the Water Gun Pokemon. Through controlled expulsions of internal gas, it can expel water like a pistol shot. At close distances, it can shatter rock." Owen looked away from his Pokedex and examined the shrimp, noticing that it was nearly double the size it was supposed to be. Its claw was also significantly larger than it was in its picture, which confused Owen.

"That's one big Clauncher," Cindy remarked while seeing Moe smirk confidently. "This battle will be between Pikachu and Clauncher! Begin!"

"Cut!" Moe shouted aggressively, catching both Owen and Pikachu off guard. Clauncher moved forward in a swimming motion which appeared to speed him up, and he snapped his claw on Pikachu's arm, making the yellow rodent cry out in pain while trying to shake Clauncher loose.

"Fight back with Quick Attack!" Owen ordered. Pikachu whacked Clauncher in the face with his tail and jarred the water type, forcing Clauncher to let go of his opponent. Then, Pikachu darted forwards and rammed into Clauncher, who took the attack head-on.

"Counter with Aqua Jet!" Clauncher shook his head in pain before encapsulating himself in water and he took off towards Pikachu. In the blink of an eye Clauncher hit into Pikachu and slammed him into the wall of the half pipe beneath Owen.

"Now use Electro Ball!" Owen demanded as Clauncher swam through the air and away from Pikachu.

"Aura Sphere!" Moe yelled right back. Pikachu and Clauncher both took to the air; Pikachu forming a ball of electricity on his tail and Clauncher generating an orb of aura in his claws. The combating Pokemon fired their attacks and they collided in the middle of the half pipe and began battling back and forth. In a matter of seconds Clauncher's Aura Sphere prevailed and crushed Pikachu. Brooklyn gasped as the smoke revealed Pikachu laying on the ground unconsciously, and she looked over at Owen in shock to see he was calm and collected.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Owen, choose your final Pokemon!"

"Thanks for the great effort, Pikachu," Owen muttered while withdrawing the fainted Pokemon. He then looked over at Charizard and grabbed the third Pokeball on his belt. "Froakie, it's all up to you!" I subtle grin appeared on Charizard's face once Froakie landed in the half pipe, and a smirk appeared on Fennekin's, for different reasons, however. Once he appeared, Froakie waved to Fennekin and then narrowed his eyes when he saw Clauncher snapping its enormous claw.

"Come on, Froakie!" Brooklyn cheered encouragingly, causing the water type to smile. He waited for Fennekin to cheer along with her trainer, but he was let down when she didn't make a sound.

"This battle will be between Froakie and Clauncher! Begin"

"Clauncher, use Aura Sphere!" Clauncher's claw opened and a large blue ball zipped towards Froakie, whose eyes went wide. With quick thinking, Owen was able to help Froakie dodge the attack.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Froakie jumped back and pushed his legs off the back portion of the pipe, and he launched himself towards Clauncher while a thin white light trailed behind his body.

"Grab Froakie!" Moe shouted. With a quick thrust of his claw, Clauncher grabbed a hold of Froakie, causing Owen, Cindy, and Brooklyn to gasp in shock. Charizard, meanwhile, stared at the impressive Pokemon and studied its movements closely.

"Fro!" Froakie grunted as Clauncher's claw wrapped around his neck. The blue frog tried breaking Clauncher's grip, but was unsuccessful in doing so. Charizard frowned as a sinking feeling occurred in his stomach, and he turned away from the battle, which caught Owen's attention.

"Crabhammer!" Clauncher swiftly tossed Froakie into the air while his claw was glowing white, and he struck the water frog in the gut, sending Froakie flying into the wall beneath Owen. Once he hit the ground, Froakie slowly pushed himself up and looked up at Brooklyn and Fennekin, only to see the fire type not paying any attention to the battle. A sudden fire was lit in Froakie's stomach, and the beaten Pokemon stood on his feet before being engulfed by a blinding white light.

Froakie's arms began to grow significantly along with his legs, which appeared to double in size. The bubbles on the back of his neck also extended to his back, and the color of his body turned a much darker shade of blue. His face also took on a much slimmer look and appeared to actually fit his body.

"Frogadier, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. Its swiftness is unparalleled. It can scale a tower of more than 2,000 feet in a minute's time." Owen stared at the newly evolved Pokemon in shock before he realized he was in the middle of a battle, which made Cindy and Brooklyn laugh. Fennekin, meanwhile, stared at Frogadier in disbelief while Charizard crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

"Clauncher, use Crabhammer again!" Clauncher swam forwards while his claw was glowing bright white, but Frogadier's confidence along with Owen's calm and collected attitude were more than capable of responding to the attack.

"Dodge it, Frogadier!" Owen countered. Just before Clauncher's attack could hit, Frogadier disappeared into thin air. Moe and his starter looked around in confusion, but stopped once Frogadier reappeared right above Clauncher. "Quick Attack!" A trail of white light appeared behind Frogadier as he crashed into Clauncher, and the two water types were thrown towards opposite ends of the half pipe.

"Wrap this up with Aqua Jet!" Moe shouted.

"Water Pulse!" Owen roared. Clauncher encapsulated himself in water before speeding towards Frogadier like a bullet while the evolved starter sprinted as a ball of water formed in his palm.

"Froga!" Frogadier shouted as he threw his arm forwards and it collided with Clauncher. The two water types were evenly matched, but Frogadier looked over at Fennekin and saw that she was cheering. A newfound energy flowed through his veins, and Frogadier suddenly obliterated Clauncher, and the unevolved Pokemon was shot out of the pipe. Frogadier hopped out of the arena and landed in front of Owen before seeing his opponent had fainted, and he bowed to Moe respectfully.

"Clauncher is unable to battle! That means Owen is the winner!"

"Thanks for giving it your all, Clauncher," Moe told his first Pokemon before zapping him into the Pokeball. He then walked over to Owen and his Pokemon, and the two trainers shook hands. "I've gotta hand it to you, that was a great battle."

"Thanks, Moe. You and your Pokemon are really strong," Owen complimented while Frogadier nodded in agreement.

"Haha, thanks," Moe replied with a hearty chuckle. "I guess I'll see you guys around." With that, Moe walked away while Owen, Brooklyn, Cindy, Frogadier, and Charizard waved.

"That was such an intense battle! I didn't know who was going to win!" Cindy exclaimed excitedly while Litleo ran around in circles to emphasize the girl's point. "You should've let Charizard battle, though. It doesn't seem like he's gotten a lot of action."

"You're right. Charizard, we're going to find you a battle soon. But for now, we need to focus on getting our second badge!" Owen cheered. Frogadier and Charizard joined their amped trainer and the group began walking out of the skatepark with a positive attitude.

How long that positivity would last, though, was unknown.

* * *

**Damn, I should've finished this way earlier. So, Owen met his third rival, but he certainly won't be his last. Also, Froakie finally evolved! I don't really have much else to say, so… yeah. Oh! I've changed up the names of two chapters because JaceWillcutt and I will be having a crossover chapter or two. Till next time, peace out.**

**1) Do you like the gym battles being far apart from each other? (I'm not going to change it, I'd just like opinions)**

**2) If Owen were in a battle for his life, which six Pokemon should he use?**

**3) Who's your favorite SSB4 character? (SPOILERS) Personally, mine is Duck Hunt Dog**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Stop That Smeargle!: Upon their arrival at the Parfum Palace the group runs into a pesky Smeargle, who steals Owen's badge case and enrages the sleeping Snorlax! Will Owen and co. be able to stop this **_**_kleptomaniac?_**

* * *

**Cyllage Arc Chapters**

**Chapter 15: Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 16: Heir to the Throne: Charizard vs Furfrou**

**Chapter 17: Meeting Maria**

**Chapter 18: Taking the Chateau by Storm**

**Chapter 19: The Cyllage City Contest**

**Chapter 20: Hardcore Parkour**

**Chapter 21: Save the Fossils!**


	14. Stop That Smeargle!

**Hello! It's time for another chapter of Kalos Adventure, and it's time for the group to arrive at Parfum Palace! Last chapter, Owen met his third rival (there are two more), Moe, and won the battle after Frogadier evolved and defeated Moe's Clauncher. Now, a rogue Pokemon will cause some problems for Owen, Brooklyn, and Cindy, so let's get going!**

**shadowmwape**_: Shulk looks pretty awesome, and I have thought about writing one, I just haven't thought of any good ideas. And I'd like to finish this series before moving on to Smash Bros_

**tepigsfire758**_: I think I heard about Villager being able to do that. I played the demo and he's really __unique. And lol, it was potatoes_

**JaceWillcutt**_: Charizard is love, and life. He's quite shrektastic_

**Spear2**_: Charizard's side special is insane! And Captain Falcon's one of my favorites, too_

**Guest**_: Frogadier will definitely be a lot stronger, but there might just be a new addition that'll make him look pretty bad ;)_

**NodokaLover**_: Nope. He won't be getting either Espurr or Honedge_

**Pokebat**_: Greninja's awesome! We should play when it comes out_

**MCMXCV**_: That's a shame, my good man. You should try it out if you haven't_

**ShadowDragon9000: **_Pac-Man's probably gonna be my main. Either him, Greninja, Duckhunt, or Yoshi. If you can't tell, I'm interested in the really weird characters :P But they're all top tier, apparently :(_

**LightandSound: **_Thanks, the compliment is greatly appreciated. And if you're interested, feel free to PM me about the crossover idea, I'm open to just about anything at this point (unless it's a rival, because that would push Owen to six)_

**Owen's team**

**Frogadier, (m), level 17, Pound, Lick, Bubble, Quick Attack, Water Pulse***

**Charizard, (m), level 69, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, ?*, ?***

**Butterfree, (f), level 22, Tackle, String Shot, Confusion, Gust, Poison Powder*, Sleep Powder***

**Pikachu, (m), level 22, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball*, Double Team***

* * *

After Owen's victory over Moe, he and the girls decided to continue their trek to Parfum Palace. Frogadier seemed to be enjoying his newfound strength and leaping ability as he hopped from tree branch to tree branch while racing Charizard, and Litleo was talking with Fennekin. The sun was beginning to set and the group was walking down a road which had trees on both its sides that also extended overhead, giving off the appearance of a tunnel. Parfum Palace was still very far away, but at least it was visible.

"Froga," Frogadier muttered to himself as he continued to hop along the road, though he was disappointed by Charizard blowing him out of the water in their race. Owen heard the disgruntled noise from his starter but didn't know what Frogadier was complaining about, so he didn't pay attention.

"Well, at least we're getting closer," Cindy said to herself while looking into the distance. "I heard it's really expensive to get in, though."

Owen's ears perked up at the statement and then inspected his wallet. A scowl spread across his face when a cloud of dust shot up into his eyes, and he held his wallet out and watched as it fell open lifelessly.

"According to this website, there's a tournament being held at the palace, and competing trainers get in for free!" Brooklyn exclaimed after looking through her Pokedex. She then looked over at Owen and smiled, which caught Charizard's attention, though he didn't say anything. "Are you going to register? The winner supposedly gets an incredible prize," Brooklyn continued, almost as if she was urging Owen to compete.

"I don't know," Owen replied with a shrug. If he really wanted to win Charizard would be his first option, but he wasn't entirely onboard with entering a tournament that hadn't been advertised. Frogadier, however, was enthralled by the idea of showing off his brand new power gained through evolution. As he smirked stupidly, Frogadier glanced over at Fennekin before picturing winning the championship battle for Owen, and a sudden blush appeared on his face.

"Gul!" A figured suddenly hopped in front of Frogadier and crushed him with a swift flick of his tail, sending the water type flying off the branches, but Frogadier twisted his body quickly so that he landed on his feet. Owen, Brooklyn, Cindy, Litleo, Fennekin, and Charizard all turned to see a strange Pokemon standing in-between them and Frogadier, and it glared back at them.

The mysterious Pokemon's body was covered in white hair, and it had a pair of floppy brown ears. It looked very similar to a dog, though it was bipedal, which was a bit creepy. Its tail also had a patch of green hair that looked like a paintbrush, and it twirled its tail in its right paw.

"Smeargle, the Painter Pokemon. It marks its territory by using its tail like a paintbrush. There are more than 5,000 different marks," Brooklyn's Pokedex announced as the girl scanned the dog whose tongue was sticking out.

"I think we might've intruded on its territory," Owen whispered to the two girls and their fire types, who nodded in agreement. "Smeargle, we don't mean any harm. We're just passing through to visit the Parfum Palace," Owen explained while stepping towards the normal type.

"Smear!" Smeargle cried aggressively before spraining towards Owen and whacking him with her tail.

"Froga!" Frogadier exclaimed as Owen was sent flying backwards from the attack. The frog glared at Smeargle and vice versa, and the two Pokemon continued to glare at each other as Litleo and Fennekin crept forward and prepared a sneak attack.

"Ember!" Brooklyn and Cindy commanded in unison while pointing at Smeargle. The two fire type's charged forwards at the same time and shot bullets of fire towards Smeargle, whose back was facing the attacking Pokemon. Much to everyone's shock, Smeargle shot straight into the air, avoiding the combined Ember attacks, which pummeled Frogadier, who cried out in pain and frustration.

"Gle," Smeargle laughed as Frogadier brushed the dirt off his back. The blue Pokemon dashed forwards and prepared to beat the normal type to a bloody pulp, but Smeargle was too quick. As Frogadier swung his arms violently, Smeargle ducked and evaded each attack before her tail began to glow silver, and she smacked Frogadier across the face.

"Charizard, let's finish this!" Owen shouted as he got back on his feet. Charizard landed on the ground powerfully and roared before looking down at his smug opponent, who had to have been at least forty levels lower than him. "Flamethrower!" Charizard reared his head back and released a wave of fire that flew towards Smeargle, but the strange Pokemon countered. As the attack sped towards her, Smeargle grabbed her tail and waved it like a brush, and she was suddenly covered in a bright red light. Then, she released a Flamethrower attack just like Charizard's, and they collided.

"Wow, that's a strong Pokemon," Brooklyn remarked as the Flamethrower attacks cancelled each other out. Charizard simply glared at Smeargle before releasing a large amount of air from his nostrils, signaling that he was about to get serious, which intimidated Smeargle. He didn't want to hurt the vastly weaker Pokemon, but copying his attack? That rubbed Charizard the wrong way.

"That's why I'm gonna catch it!" Owen shouted as he grabbed a Pokeball off his belt and tossed it in the air before catching it again. "Charizard, use Seismic Toss!" Owen roared. Charizard opened his wings and zipped over towards Smeargle, grabbing her in the process. The winged lizard then flew straight up before flying in a circle and descending straight towards the ground. Just before they could hit the ground, Charizard hurled Smeargle as hard as he could, and he flew back to Owen's side while Frogadier hopped over too.

"Smeargle!" the wild Pokemon shouted as she hopped back up and darted towards Owen. Both Charizard and Froakie swung at the crazed Pokemon, but she dodged both attacks and grabbed Owen's backpack that was on the ground. Then, she bolted down the road, leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

"Hey! Get back here!" Owen screamed as he sprinted after the wild Pokemon that had just stolen all of his possessions, including his badge case. Frogadier and Charizard followed close behind while Cindy, Brooklyn, Fennekin, and Litleo sweat dropped before running after Owen and his starters.

000

"Where is that Smeargle?" Owen shouted angrily as he walked around the woods that were several hundred feet away from the Parfum Palace. He angrily bit his lip and waited for Charizard, Frogadier, Pikachu, and Butterfree to return and give him information on Smeargle's location. The two flying types were the first to return, and they both shook their head disappointedly. Owen stomped on the ground in rage, knowing that if he didn't find his backpack, he'd have to challenge Viola to another battle, and he wasn't about to go all the way back to Santalune.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as he and Frogadier appeared and sat on the branches above Owen's head. He continued pointing towards the direction from which he and Frogadier came from, and Owen looked at Charizard and Butterfree, who took to the sky. As he ran after his Pokemon, Owen pulled out his Pokedex and called Brooklyn and Cindy, who were also searching for Smeargle.

"What's up?" Cindy replied as her face appeared on the screen of the hi-tech device.

"Any luck?" Owen inquired, hoping that Cindy had retrieved his backpack, which held his badge case. Cindy, however, shook her head, causing Owen to hang his head disappointedly before Brooklyn joined the group call.

"Sorry, we haven't found anything yet, but Fennekin picked up on some tracks that look like Smeargle's," the girl informed Owen.

"Alright, we'll head over to you now. Just signal where you are, and Charizard and Butterfree will be there soon." With that, Owen ended the call and he saw a series of orange bullets of fire fly straight into the air. Charizard then swooped down and picked him, Frogadier, and Pikachu up before zipping towards Brooklyn with Butterfree following.

000

"Litleo, have you found anything yet?" Cindy quizzed as she and her Pokemon looked through several different bushes and checked around the trees.

"Leo," Litleo replied dejectedly before sniffing the ground. The lion cub's head suddenly shot into the air and he began sniffing the air before darting past Cindy, who chased after her Pokemon. "Lit!" Litleo cried as he stopped in front of a large tree and began growling. Cindy appeared behind her Pokemon and looked up at the tree, seeing Smeargle sitting on a branch looking through Owen's backpack.

"Hey, stop that!" Cindy shouted at the Pokemon that looked higher than a kite. The artistic dog looked down at Cindy with her droopy eyes, and she threw Owen's backpack down at Cindy. The girl and her Litleo hopped away from the bag, but they realized that Smeargle was holding Owen's badge case with her tail.

"Smear-mear," Smeargle taunted as she stuck her tongue out at Litleo, who began to growl angrily. Cindy could sense the rage of her Pokemon, and she knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Hit the tree with Headbutt!" Cindy yelled, not wanting to set the forest on fire with an Ember. Litleo swiped his paws against the ground before charging forward and slamming into the tree, causing it to shake violently. Smeargle instantly lost her balance and fell off the branch she was standing on, but she twirled in the air and landed on the ground. Before she landed, Smeargle had used her tail like a brush and she was covered in a bright red light.

"Gle!" Smeargle cried before running as fast as she could. Cindy and Litleo were so shocked by the wild Pokemon's speed that Litleo was crushed by Smeargle's attack, which seemed to be Headbutt.

"Li!" Litleo cried as he rolled across the ground and a sharp pain occurred in his head, which was where Smeargle had struck.

"Come on, Litleo, we've gotta give this everything we have! Use Ember!" Litleo looked up at Smeargle wearily before opening his mouth and shooting a wave of orange bullets towards the copycat Pokemon. Smeargle gave Cindy and Litleo a devilish smirk after she climbed up the tree to evade the Ember attack, and she taunted them by wiggling her finger.

"Smmm…" Smeargle hummed as she reared her head back and began to build up air in her chest. "Eargle!" she roared as a wave of fire flew out of her mouth and engulfed Litleo, who cried out in pain before falling on his side.

"Litleo!" Cindy cried out as she ran to the injured Pokemon's side. She then looked over at Smeargle in disgust as the normal type tossed Owen's badge case in the air before catching it, and then she disappeared.

000

"So you didn't find anything?" Brooklyn asked as Owen and his Pokemon continued searching the area. After they met up, the two teens and their five Pokemon continued searching for any leads that could take them to Smeargle.

"Nothing. At least you found these tracks, though. Charizard, Butterfree, Pikachu, would you mind looking for Cindy? I haven't heard from her and I'm getting a little worried," Owen told the three Pokemon. Brooklyn glared at Owen when she heard his reasoning, though nobody noticed. The aforementioned Pokemon nodded, and Charizard reluctantly allowed Pikachu to hop onto his back before he took off with Butterfree.

"So how did you meet Cindy?" Brooklyn quizzed jealously as she tried following the tracks left by Smeargle. Fennekin, meanwhile, was too busy glancing over at Frogadier, who had suddenly became unaware of her existence ever since he evolved.

"I was asked to go handle Pikachu and his gang in Santalune Forest, and she happened to be there. I guess she followed me after that, or something," Owen replied nonchalantly.

"Pikachu was in a gang? Geez, you catch some interesting Pokemon," the girl opined before giggling. Owen laughed along until a blast of fire nearly hit him, and he dove to his right while Brooklyn dove to her left. The two then noticed Smeargle was standing about ten feet away from them, and she was tossing Owen's badge case.

"Frogadier, Quick Attack!" Owen ordered without hesitation. Frogadier shot forward as a white streak of light trailed his body, and he attempted to grab his trainer's case. With lighting quick reactions, Smeargle ducked and whipped her tail against Frogadier's legs, causing him to trip and he fell face first.

"Fennekin, help out with Flame Charge!" Brooklyn commanded while throwing her arm forward and pointing at Smeargle. Fennekin bolted as soon as she heard Brooklyn's orders, and she was covered in a bright red coat of fire. Smeargle turned around but was crushed by Fennekin, who had a surprising oomph behind her attack, most likely because of Frogadier being hurt.

"Now use your frubbles to immobilize her, Frogadier!" As Smeargle continued skidding backwards, Frogadier grabbed the bubbles around his neck and chucked them at Smeargle's feet. The normal type was shocked by the velocity behind the attack, and she was essentially glued to the ground. The normal type eventually gave up her attempt at breaking free, but she became scared when Owen and Brooklyn walked over with angered looks on their faces.

"Smeargle, give Owen his badge case," Brooklyn demanded as Owen extended his arm, waiting to receive the case. Reluctantly, Smeargle gave Owen the item, and Frogadier soaked the frubbles with water, allowing Smeargle to move freely.

"Ya know, you really made me work for this," Owen told Smeargle while pointing at his case. "And I'm surprised you're so strong," he complimented, causing Smeargle to smile.

"Me too," Brooklyn chimed in with a smile. "I could use another Pokemon, especially because I have a contest coming up. How about you join me?" the blonde proposed, which was answered with an emphatic yes. "Yay! Go, Pokeball!" After tossing her Pokeball, Brooklyn watched as Smeargle was sucked into the hi-tech device.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

"Wahoo! We just got a new teammate, Fennekin!" Brooklyn cheered while dancing.

"Wait what!?" Cindy shouted as she rode on Charizard while holding Pikachu. Once the winged lizard landed, Cindy hopped off and walked over to Brooklyn. "You have some explaining to do."

"Let's do that tomorrow, okay? I just want to get to the Parfum Palace and go to sleep," Owen stated with a yawn, causing the two girls to laugh. "And then I can sign up for that tournament!"

* * *

**Wow, that took way too long to write. Sorry about that, everyone! I'll have another chapter or two up before Monday because I feel bad about not getting this up on time. Now, Brooklyn caught Smeargle, and Owen will be competing in the tournament at Parfum Palace, where some pretty crazy stuff will be going down. Till next time, peace out.**

**1) Would you have preferred to see Owen catch Smeargle?**

* * *

**_Next Chapter: Hide and Seek: After signing up for what he thought would be a normal tournament, Owen and a few new characters are thrown in for a loop when it turns out they're being hunted by the king's cavalry and other Pokemon in a survival based competition! Being involved in such an insane situation certainly couldn't get any worse, or could it?_**

* * *

**Cyllage Arc Chapters**

**Chapter 16: Heir to the Throne: Charizard vs Furfrou**

**Chapter 17: Meeting Maria**

**Chapter 18: Taking the Chateau by Storm**

**Chapter 19: The Cyllage City Contest**

**Chapter 20: Hardcore Parkour**

**Chapter 21: Save the Fossils!**


	15. Hide and Seek

**What's going on, everyone? Welcome back to another chapter of Kalos Adventure, and this is one I've been looking forward to for a while, even though it took me a long time to get to. Today, we've got a crossover chapter with JaceWillcutt and his OC, Calvin, who will meet Owen. Another character will also be introduced along with Calvin, and he, in my ****opinion, is a pretty interesting guy. Also, next chapter will finally have Charizard battle! Now, let's get this thing going!**

**Also, there's a lot of scene jumping here (either 7 or 8 times), because this chapter could've been 10,000 words and I don't want to do that unless it's a league battle. And, if you want to play Super Smash Bros, feel free to PM me :)**

**Guest:** _Very good point. Smeargle is an ideal contest Pokemon, but the more I think about it, the more I want Owen to catch one, though that sadly won't happen_

**midnightrebellion86: **_Yeah, I think I'll have her performance be based off painting or something along the lines of that. Thanks for the idea!_

**ErsonThacarter: **_Pretty much ;) I think she's an ideal fit for Brooklyn, though Smeargle actually would be a really interesting addition to Owen's team. I can tell you there will be a pretty weird Pokemon (or two) he catches that you'll never expect_

**LightandSound: **_Exactly. Even though I want to give Owen another Pokemon, he doesn't necessarily need one at the moment_

**Pokebat: **_Very true, but I tend to throw stats out the window (take Heatmor as an example) because I like making the "weak" Pokemon significantly stronger_

**beastmode456: **_He'll be getting one within the next ten chapters or so, so there won't be too much waiting_

**MCMXCV: **_Definitely. Smeargle's gonna be a beast with Brooklyn, but she probably would've been buried underneath the rest of Owen's team_

**NodokaLover: **_Thanks_

**tepigsfire758: **_She'll be catching a 'tough' Pokemon a little after her contest to add some more power to her team, but I do agree that she needs a 'strong' Pokemon_

**Owen's team**

**Frogadier, (m), level 17, Pound, Lick, Bubble, Quick Attack, Water Pulse***

**Charizard, (m), level 69, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, ?*, ?***

**Butterfree, (f), level 22, Tackle, String Shot, Confusion, Gust, Poison Powder*, Sleep Powder***

**Pikachu, (m), level 22, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball*, Double Team***

* * *

"Charizard, keep up the pressure! Use Flamethrower repeatedly!" Owen commanded. Charizard nodded and quickly released several waves of fire at his opponents, and they began dodging the wicked attacks. "Now use Flare Blitz!" Owen ordered while looking at his Pokedex, which displayed Charizard's six moves. The winged lizard encapsulated himself in fire that turned bright blue, and he zipped across the battlefield while roaring mightily.

"RAAAWWR!" the fire and flying type bellowed before crashing into his opponents, who all cried out in pain as they were launched onto a different battlefield. Owen and Charizard then exchanged worried glances before running over to the injured Pokemon, who were all struggling to stand.

"Are you guys okay?" Owen inquired nervously as he helped each of the Pokemon up. "I guess we should probably take our training a little less seriously," Owen said aloud before looking at his four Pokemon.

"Froga/Fwee/Pika," Owen's three Kalosian Pokemon replied as they stared at Charizard, who was rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"I guess you need to find an opponent that can actually battle against Charizard," Brooklyn stated as she and Cindy walked over with their Pokemon. The group was practicing inside the Parfum Palace because Owen signed up for the tournament that was taking place later in the day.

"Yeah, but I doubt anybody has a Pokemon near Charizard's level. After all, I've been traveling for five years while most other trainers just started a few weeks ago," Owen responded as he patted Charizard on the head, causing the lizard to smile.

"Maybe someone in the tournament could have a really strong Pokemon with them. Then Charizard could finally battle," Cindy opined optimistically. Charizard roared excitedly at the idea and the three younger Pokemon cheered him on.

"We should probably get going. The tournament's starting up in the next ten minutes," Owen informed the girls as he withdrew Pikachu and Butterfree while Frogadier and Charizard walked by his sides.

"We'll be watching from the balcony!" Brooklyn shouted as Owen continued walking down the hallway. She continued watching him until he disappeared into a different hallway, and she then followed Cindy towards the balcony to get a better view of the battles that would begin soon.

000

Owen arrived at the back of the Parfum Palace and looked around at the roughly hundred people standing and waiting around with their Pokemon. There were several people, old, young, male, and female waiting for the announcer to tell them how the tournament was going to work.

"There sure are a lot of people here. I only expected about twenty," Owen told Frogadier and Charizard, both of whom nodded in agreement while several people bumped into them. Before either of them could attack out of rage, Frogadier and Charizard looked up at the balcony when they saw a man covered in robes and holding a staff walk onto the balcony that was in the middle of the colossal building. He also had a pure gold crown on his head, and a beautiful girl walked by his side.

She had tan skin and shadow black hair that was tied into a ponytail, and her brown eyes were captivating. Owen couldn't help but look away from her and her puffy green dress, nor could any other male his age.

"Welcome, civilians, to my yearly tournament!" the man greeted while throwing his arms out to his sides. The audience remained silent and he opened his eyes and glared at the people, forcing them to clap halfheartedly. "I'd like to thank you for signing up, and your consent to participate in this contest is much appreciated!"

The crowd of people cheered once they saw the man in the egregious outfit raise his arms in the air, as if he were trying to bask in the glory.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Owen muttered under his breath. Charizard and Frogadier shrugged, but seemed to be on board with Owen's disgust for the man's ego. A butler in a fancy tuxedo clapped for the crowned man and stepped towards the railing and locked down at all of the trainers with a bright smile, which turned the anger from the crowd to respect.

"Thank you for the introduction, your royal highness. For all of you that have signed up, you must select one Pokemon to accompany you through the duration of this tournament," the man instructed. Owen and his two starters watched as all of the other trainers picked one of their Pokemon and released them from their Pokeball, so Owen looked at the two Pokemon standing by his sides.

"Uhmmm… Charizard, would you mind sitting this one out? Frogadier needs some training, and I promise you'll get to battle soon," Owen told the fire type. Charizard frowned in disappointment, but he nodded and was withdrawn to his Pokeball.

"Now, we will begin the tournament! Everyone has one minute to hide before we begin the search!" the butler shouted, and everyone took off running into the multi-acre backyard of the palace. Owen and Frogadier, however, remained stationary because they were so confused by what was happening.

"I guess we have to go find our opponents, or something?" Owen said to Frogadier before the two took off. What they didn't notice was the man dressed in robes had been watching them when Owen withdrew Charizard, and a large grin appeared on his face.

000

"Where is everyone? I thought we were supposed to battle," Owen mumbled angrily as he and Frogadier walked around the seemingly endless backyard of the palace. Frogadier seemed slightly less agitated, but he was still annoyed by his hiding opponents. Just before the two were about to turn around and call it quits, a little boy ran up to them with a big smile on his face.

"Oh my god! You're Owen Plateau! I'm such a big fan!" he screamed like a little girl while looking up at Owen. He then turned to see Frogadier, and the boy nearly fainted from excitement. "Is this your Pokemon!? I've always wanted a Frogadier!"

Frogadier looked over at Owen awkwardly while the little boy was inspecting him closely, causing Owen to laugh slightly.

"That's right, this is my partner, Frogadier," Owen replied after pointing at his starter. Frogadier nodded at the little boy respectfully, and then he sprung into the air and landed near the top of a tree. "What's your name?" Owen asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"I'm Eddy, and I'm your biggest fan! I've seen every single one of your league and gym battles! I know all of your Pokemon and the order you caught them in, and I've even…" Owen zoned out as the tiny redheaded boy blabbered on and on about how strong Owen's Pokemon were, but he pretended to listen to everything he said.

"That's cool," he told Eddy as he began to walk away. The young boy, however, didn't get the hint and followed after Owen and Frogadier as they continued their search for an opponent.

"You know this tournament isn't about battling, right?"

"What do you mean?" Owen interrogated, snapping out of his daze.

"It's like a game of tag, but once you get tagged you're out. I'm only here because I don't have anywhere else to go," Eddy explained while sticking his index finger straight up as if he were a professor. "Basically, Frogadier can't get 'tagged' by any of the King's Pokemon." Frogadier, who had been sitting atop the tree behind Eddy, shot forward and landed on Owen's head, catching the teen and younger boy off guard.

"Wait, so we're basically being hunted for fun!?" Owen shouted, causing a group of Fletchling to fly out of the trees. Eddy nodded, and Owen sighed in annoyance before taking out his Pokedex and calling Brooklyn.

"Hey, what's up?" Brooklyn replied nonchalantly.

"What's up!?" Owen shouted at the screen that displayed Brooklyn's and Cindy's faces, making both girls flinch at the harshness behind Owen's voice. "This tournament isn't about battling!"

"Really? Sorry about that," the blonde replied with a blush. Owen and Frogadier both saw Cindy laughing at Brooklyn's mistake and they could hear Litleo and Fennekin cracking up in the background, which seemed to lighten the move slightly.

"It's fine," Owen spat while looking away from his Pokedex. "I'll call you once this thing's over," he informed Brooklyn, causing her blush to intensify. With that, he ended the chat and put his Pokedex back in his backpack.

"Frou!" a wild Pokemon barked from behind some bushes to Owen's left. The teen and his Pokemon turned to see a white poodle leaping through the air in an attempt to bite Frogadier, and Eddy began to scream in shock. Just before the Pokemon could do anything to Frogadier, a large wad of sticky purple goop hit the dog and pinned it to the ground.

"What was that?" Owen asked aloud as he glanced back and forth at Frogadier and Eddy. The water type looked just as confused as his trainer, but Eddy quickly inspected the substance while trying to avoid the enraged Pokemon's bites.

"Strange. This substance can only be found on a Pokemon called Goomy, but there aren't any around these parts of Kalos," Eddy informed Owen as he held a piece of the goo in between his fingers. "Do you have a Goomy, by any chance?" he asked Owen, who shook his head in response.

"Frou! Frou!"

Owen, Eddy, and Frogadier turned to see a teen and a strange Pokemon on his head being chased by four other poodles, who began to close in on the boy.

"Gaaah! Heeeelp!" he shouted as he made his way towards Owen. Acting quickly, the experienced trainer looked up at Frogadier and nodded, making Frogadier spring off his head and into the air.

"Frogadier, use Water Pulse on those dogs!" A large ball of crystal blue water formed in Frogadier's hands before he chucked it at the white poodles, who were launched back by the powerful water type attack. As soon as Frogadier landed, the boy that was being chased stopped running once he reached Owen and Eddy, and he dropped to the ground and began panting.

"Thanks for saving me back there. We would've been disqualified if it weren't for you guys. Right, Goomy?" the teen asked his strange Pokemon. Owen analyzed the strange looking creature before scanning it with his Pokedex. Its body appeared to be a blob of goo, and it had four antennae along with a light purple underbelly. Its cheeks were also light green, and it had an exhausted look on its face.

"Goo," the Pokemon replied tiredly.

"Goomy, the Soft Tissue Pokemon. It's covered in a slimy membrane that makes any punches or kicks slide off it harmlessly." Owen looked back up from his Pokedex and couldn't help but smile at the derpy (not a typo, btw) looking Pokemon.

"Woah! You're Owen Plateau! I-" the teen was cut off by Owen extending a hand to help him off the ground, and he brushed off his clothes quickly. He wore a light blue overshirt that covered his white t-shirt, and he had dark, washed out jeans. He also wore a drawstring bag, had brown hair, and his eyes were bright blue. "The name's Calvin Tum."

"I'm Owen Plateau, but I guess you already knew that," Owen replied, sweat dropping slightly. "We should probably go campout somewhere until we know it's safe," Owen proposed as he began walking into a densely populated portion of the backyard, which had a tree sprouting out of the ground every three feet. Calvin, his Goomy, and Eddy followed Owen into the woods, and they began to hide from the crazed poodles that were trying to bite, and eliminate, everyone.

000

"So where are you from?" Owen asked the fourteen and eight year olds as he settled down against the base of a large oak tree. It was late at night and the three boys could hear several people and Pokemon cry out in pain throughout the course of the day, signaling that they had been caught by the King's Pokemon.

"Geosenge," Calvin replied. "Cyllage City is in-between here and Geosenge, so it's not too far away." Owen's ears perked up at the sound of Cyllage City, and he smiled as he learned about its distance from his location. The faster he could get all eight badges, the sooner he would find his parents.

"Lumiose City is where I'm from, but I left because my parents sent me to boarding school," Eddy answered as he sat up straight. "But I ran away from there," he muttered, though neither of the older boys heard him.

"FROU!"

The three boys flinched as the harsh barking of the crazed Furfrou roaming about the grounds of the palace. Apparently people were even hiding in the palace, though they were quickly eliminated, at least, according to Cindy. Owen cautiously looked up at Frogadier as the water type was hiding at the top of the tree, hidden in the leaves. Calvin's Goomy was sleeping comfortably next to the Geosenge native, and Eddy didn't have a Pokeball on him.

"What's even the purpose of this tournament?" Owen decided to ask as the constant barking began to irritate him. Calvin and Eddy looked at one another before shrugging, but Eddy decided to speak up.

"I guess it's-" Before he could finish, a Furfrou leaped through the bushes that masked the three boys and it attempted to bite Goomy, which would eliminate Calvin from the tournament.

"Frogadier, use your frubbles to pin Furfrou down!" Owen commanded. Frogadier shot out from the tree and grabbed the bubbles around his neck before chucking them at the Furfrou. The poodle was quickly pinned to the ground by the sticky substance, yet it began to flail its body around in an attempt to break free and chomp down on Frogadier and Goomy.

"We need to move," Eddy stated tiredly as he rubbed his eyes groggily. Owen and Calvin nodded and they began running towards a different hiding spot, which would provide them protection for a little while longer. As soon as the three made their way out of the forest-like area and onto a gravel path, they were swarmed by a near dozen Furfrou.

"Eddy, stay back. Calvin, let's do this."

000

Meanwhile, near the balcony of the back of the palace, the King stood by himself. He slowly sipped from his cup of tea before placing it on a table to his right, and he smiled to himself as he watched trainer after trainer leave the premises while the hundreds of Furfrou began to travel together and chase after the few remaining trainers.

"Father, only eight trainers remain, and one of them is the trainer of the Charizard," a knight informed the King as he continued to look out at the seemingly endless amount of land. He looked to be a year or two older than Owen, but the armor he wore made him look much older.

"Excellent, my son. I'd like you and the Dragonite to join in on the festivities, too," the King told his son as he turned and smiled. "But make sure that boy wins. I don't want anyone else getting the prize," the King ordered. "My top knight might be able to battle that trainer after this is all over."

"I would be honored, father," the King's son told his dad before walking back into the palace. As he did so, the King turned back to his property and called for one of his knights.

"My liege?" the woman asked as she waited by the door.

"Call Elizabeth. I'd like to talk to her."

000

"Now use Dragon Pulse!" Calvin shouted. Goomy's mouth opened up quickly as he fired a spiraling blast of white energy at the two remaining Furfrou. Both normal types were crushed by the attack and they rolled into the other ten unconscious Pokemon. Goomy and Frogadier nodded at each other after turning to face their trainers, who had shook hands, and they continued on their way to a new hiding spot.

"How many of those do you think there are?" Owen asked as he wiped the sweat off his head. "It's almost midnight and we've taken out at least fifty of those damn dogs," Owen spat.

"I don't know, but I doubt Goomy or Frogadier can go much longer," Calvin pointed out as the two Pokemon trudged behind the trainers and continued panting from their several battles. "Hopefully we're the last two left." Owen nodded in agreement with the statement while keeping a close eye on the two Pokemon.

"Wait, if you're the last two left, wouldn't that mean one of you has to lose?" Eddy inquired while skipping along the gravel, clearly unaware of the malicious intent of the Furfrou.

Owen and Calvin glanced at each other before shrugging nonchalantly. The two teens didn't really care about who won, just so long as they didn't cheat their way to victory.

"Whoever wins deserves it. And maybe the runner-up might even get a prize!" Calvin exclaimed.

000

"He's still in?" the beautiful girl from the beginning of the tournament asked the King. "How many are left, daddy?" she asked as a loud scream of pain echoed through the air.

"That makes two. I sent Fredrick out to make sure he wins, though I'm not sure when we'll find the other one," the King answered while signaling for more cavalry to deploy. "Hopefully it will be by daybreak."

"I'm sure he'll win, regardless of how long it takes. To have such a high caliber Pokemon at his disposal must mean something," the young girl opined. "I'll be in the powder room preparing for the celebration." The teenage girl swiftly left the balcony and vanished inside Parfum Palace, but her father stayed outside and looked up at the sky. Several Dragonite were scanning the area, which gave the King a hopeful attitude.

000

After realizing there was nowhere to hide, Owen, Eddy, and Calvin sat down on the grass right next to the gravel. There was no point in attempting to delay the inevitable, and both Owen and Calvin had come to terms with it. They didn't know, however, that the King had sent nearly all of his forces after them.

"It should be all over soon," Owen said aloud while sitting next to Frogadier.

"And then we can finally leave," Calvin continued while sitting next to Goomy.

The trainers and their Pokemon sighed in exhaustion, and Eddy was asleep next to Frogadier. The eight year old was out cold, and nothing on the face of the Earth would wake him up. Frogadier appeared to enjoy the youngster's presence, which Owen noticed as soon as he ran into Eddy. Frogadier slowly looked over at Owen with a fatigued look, and he grinned lightly before standing up and walking over to the gravel path. Goomy did the same thing with Calvin, and he also slithered over to the gravel path. The two Pokemon nodded at each other once again, and their trainers looked on in confusion. What they didn't know was that a knight was riding towards them on a Rapidash.

"Trainers!" the teenager shouted at Owen and Calvin, causing them to hop onto their feet in fright. "My name is Fredrick, and I will defeat you in battle!" he shouted as he hopped off the Rapidash. "Use Flamethrower on the two Pokemon!"

"Dodge it!" Calvin and Owen countered. Frogadier and Goomy hopped away from the wicked wave of fire and towards their trainers, allowing Fredrick to realize Frogadier was Owen's Pokemon.

"Now use Extremespeed on Goomy!"

"Frogadier, throw a Water Pulse in front of Goomy!" In the blink of an eye, Frogadier formed and threw a ball of water to his left as Rapidash darted towards the slimy dragon type. The combination of the water blocking Rapidash's view and Goomy's speed allowed the purple dragon to evade the fire type's attack.

"Fire a Dragon Pulse, Goomy!" Calvin demanded aggressively as he pointed at Rapidash. Goomy fired a swirling blast of white energy as fast as he possibly could, and Rapidash was crushed by the powerful dragon type attack.

"Now use your frubbles to pin Rapidash down!" Owen roared. Frogadier swiftly threw several bubbles from his neck, and they hit Rapidash's hooves. The lightning fast horse was immobilized by the precision of Frogadier's throws, and Fredrick looked at the two trainers with rage.

"Damnit! I knew I should've brought more Pokemon!" Fredrick yelled while stomping his foot on the ground. "Rapidash, return!" Upon withdrawing his trusty steed, Fredrick angrily charged towards Calvin. "I'm not going to disappoint my father! If he wants you to lose, then I'll eliminate you myself!" he screamed as he pulled a knife out.

"Calvin!" Owen roared as he and Frogadier sprinted over towards Calvin. The younger teen simply stood in shock as he watched the knife move closer and closer to his chest, but a tiny purple blob moved in front of him. Owen and Frogadier watched as Goomy opened his mouth and a large yellow ball shot out of it, directly hitting Fredrick in the stomach and sending him flying into the air. As the attack continued to shoot into the air, carrying Fredrick, it suddenly exploded.

"…" Owen stared in silence as his mouth dropped to the ground, and he looked down at Goomy, who had a protective look on his face.

"Hey, what just happened?" Eddy asked as he yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

Owen and Calvin stared at each other in terror, knowing that they had to confess

* * *

**And that's the end of that. So, Calvin kind of killed the King's son (try saying that ten times fast), and it's going to get ugly for him. However, you'll have to read his story if you want to see what happens to Calvin. Well, Calvin won't be present in the next chapter, so that's it from him for a while. And I'm hoping to get another chapter up either today or tomorrow, so stay tuned! Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Heir to the Throne: Charizard vs Furfrou!: Despite hearing about his son's death, the King of Kalos credits Owen with for winning the tournament. After refusing to accept the prize for winning, the King challenges Owen to a battle, in which they'll use their strongest Pokemon. Now relying on Charizard, will Owen be able to defeat the King's prized pooch?**_

* * *

**Cyllage Arc Chapters**

**Chapter 17: Meeting Maria**

**Chapter 18: Taking the Chateau by Storm**

**Chapter 19: The Cyllage City Contest**

**Chapter 20: Hardcore Parkour**

**Chapter 21: Save the Fossils!**


	16. Heir to the Throne: Charizard vs Furfrou

**What's up, everybody? It's time for the duel between Owen and the King of Kalos, which will involve Charizard! He's actually going to have a couple of battles in this arc, so don't think I'm leaving him out to dry ;) I don't have anything else to say, so I guess it's time to start this chapter!**

**NodokaLover: **_That Pokedex entry could lead to some funny situations with Goodra celebrating a win, but you're right about Owen not getting one. And he will be getting a fairy type, but it won't be the next capture. I'd love to tell you who it'd be, but I think that would kind of ruin the surprise, so sorry to let you down_

**Guest:** _Thanks. I'm not too happy with the way it turned out, but I'm glad you liked it_

**midnightrebellion86:** _That could be interesting addition. I guess you'll just have to wait and find out ;)_

**MCMXCV: **_Thank you, kind sir. There's also going to be another battle in a few chapters between Charizard and a ridiculously strong opponent, so I'm looking forward to that, too_

**tepigsfire758: **_It was real murder, and I'm hoping I do a good enough job with stepping around that. Though I only made it Goomy because JaceWillcutt wanted Calvin to accidentally get a knight killed to add to his story_

**Owen's team**

**Frogadier, (m), level 20, Pound, Lick, Bubble, Quick Attack, Water Pulse*, Smokescreen***

**Charizard, (m), level 69, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, ?*, ?***

**Butterfree, (f), level 22, Tackle, String Shot, Confusion, Gust, Poison Powder*, Sleep Powder***

**Pikachu, (m), level 22, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball*, Double Team***

* * *

Owen walked down the hallway leading to the King's room along with Brooklyn, Cindy, Frogadier, and Charizard. Several knights were escorting them to the room, and Owen's heart dropped into his stomach. Calvin had gone in an hour ahead of him, and he had yet to see him or Goomy. He was relieved, however, by the presence of Charizard, who was more than capable of taking on any Pokemon the King had to offer.

Brooklyn and Cindy were incredibly confused by what was happening, because Owen had yet to tell them about the horrific event he witnessed. After about a minute of walking down the hallway, the group and knights reached the room the King was waiting in, and the three teens were thrown into the room before the large wooden doors were slammed shut. The room had a very rustic feel with bookshelves covering every bit of the wall, while a painting of angels was present on the white ceiling. The King was sitting behind a large black desk in an incredibly tall chair, just like a villain would in a movie.

"Take a seat, all of you," the King ordered as three seats were put in a row across his desk. Owen, Brooklyn, and Cindy obeyed the man's command and sat down without a word. The middle-aged man, covered in head to toe with robes, sitting across from them had a stone cold look on his face as he began speaking to them. "Your friend told me about that little incident you had," the King informed Owen.

The teen didn't say a word, and he simply shook his head.

"But he told me you weren't a part of it, so I have no ill feelings towards you." Owen quickly slid down in his chair and let out a sigh of relief as an immense weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Thank you, sir," Owen told the man as he bowed respectfully. Brooklyn and Cindy still looked on in confusion, but the King waved his hand as if he were telling them to not worry about it. "Alright, let's go," Owen said to his traveling partners and starters as he rose from his seat. Just as he turned, he was blocked by two knights who shoved him back into his seat.

"Hold on one moment," the King instructed Owen as he turned to face the middle-aged man. "There's another reason I'm letting you off the hook." The King didn't say anything else, confusing Owen and the others until they heard the old wooden doors creak open. As the three trainers turned they saw a young girl around the age of fifteen or sixteen strut in wearing a bright blue dress that looked like the ocean.

"Who's that?" Brooklyn whispered before seeing Owen stare at the girl. She quickly slapped him across the face and knocked him out of his chair, causing everyone to stare while she fumed at Owen. The girl continued walking across the room and made her way around the desk before standing next to the King, who turned and looked directly at Owen.

"This is Elizabeth. She's my daughter, and the Princess of the Kalos region," the King informed Brooklyn, who shut her mouth as soon as her question was answered. "This is why you will not be punished for your heinous crime."

"I didn't kill your son!" Owen shouted. He then looked over at Cindy and Brooklyn who had shocked looks on their faces, and he glanced back at Charizard quickly. The fire and flying type noticed his trainer's action and slowly moved forward.

"Because you won the tournament, your prize is marrying my daughter!" the King announced excitedly before shooting out of his seat and throwing his hands in the air in a celebratory fashion. Owen, Cindy, Frogadier, and Charizard all fell on the ground in shock while Brooklyn simply glared at Elizabeth, who was giggling at Owen's reaction. "You better treat my daughter well, otherwise I'll make sure you don't take another breath," the King hissed as Owen stood up.

"Hold on. You're telling me Owen was a part of your son's death, but he's not being prosecuted because you want him to marry your daughter!?" Cindy quizzed in one breath.

"Exactly! I'm glad someone sees the sense in this solution." Cindy deadpanned at the oblivious man's reaction, but she turned her head to see Brooklyn clenching her fists so tightly her arms were beginning to shake.

"That's idiotic! There has to be something we can work out," Brooklyn opined as she rose from her chair. As she did, all of the knights pulled out their spears and swords and pointed them at her just incase she was attempting to attack the King.

"Seriously," Owen started. "I'm not going to marry your daughter!" Owen shouted while slamming his hands on the King's desk. The entire room went silent and Elizabeth's expression turned from one of joy to despair in a matter of seconds, and her father took notice.

"Don't you dare say that! You will marry Elizabeth and that is final!" The King then shot up and grabbed Owen by the collar of his black vest and he began to pull him.

"RAAAAWWWWR!" Charizard boomed as he sprung forward, grabbed Owen, and pulled him back. He then roared at all of the armed knights, and they fled from the room, leaving the King and his daughter by themselves.

"Like we said, Owen's not marrying your daughter," Brooklyn growled while stepping in front of the boy she was traveling with. Everyone in the room, even Owen, saw how protective she was acting, and the King began to smirk evilly. Then he started laughing, confusing everyone in the room.

"There's only one way we can settle this." The middle-aged man looked over at Elizabeth and then locked eyes with Owen with a serious look on his face. "I challenge you to a battle! You and your Charizard against me and my prized Pokemon!" the King decreed.

"Father, please don't do this," Elizabeth pleaded, but her father didn't listen.

"Elizabeth, go get my Pokemon. I'm going to teach this punk a lesson."

000

"This will be a one versus one battle between King George and Owen Plateau! Both trainers will use one Pokemon, and if Owen loses, he must marry Elizabeth! If he wins, he will be granted his freedom! Owen, choose your Pokemon!" a knight ordered as she stood on the side of the battlefield located in the middle of Parfum Palace.

"This is so stupid! What if he loses? Then he'll have to stay here forever!" Brooklyn complained on the sideline with Fennekin, Smeargle, Frogadier, Pikachu, and Butterfree. Cindy and Eddy, meanwhile, covered her ears as the constant whining was beginning to become too much for her. Litleo mimicked his trainer, but stopped once all of the other Pokemon sat over with him and they watched Owen intently.

"Charizard, let's give this everything we've got!" Owen shouted as he pointed forwards. Charizard, who was already standing on the battlefield, roared mightily while stomping on the ground, and then he shot a powerful Flamethrower into the air. All of the younger Pokemon gasped in awe at the winged lizard's power, but the King kept his obnoxious smirk.

Elizabeth was sitting on the other side of the battlefield with hundreds of knights standing on the walkways above the battlefield, and they were all cheering for the King while also booing for Owen and Charizard.

"King George, please choose your Pokemon!" the knight acting as the referee requested. George nodded his head while a Pokeball was handed to him on a pillow, and he kissed it before tossing the device in the air.

"Furfrou, my friend, it's battle time!" Brooklyn and Cindy scoffed at the dog that appeared from the thrown Pokeball, but it looked fearsome. It was crouched in an aggressive stance while also snarling at Charizard, who began to breathe embers from his nostrils. Everyone watching could feel the tension in the air as the two Pokemon continued glaring at one another, and the Pokemon on the sidelines continued to watch while Brooklyn and Cindy waited for the referee to begin the battle.

"This wager battle will be between Charizard and Furfrou! King George may have the first move! Begin!"

"Furfrou, use Headbutt!" George ordered as he stared at his Pokemon. The hairy poodle dashed across the perfectly maintained battlefield and lunged at Charizard viciously. The large, winged lizard was too slow to react, and Furfrou slammed into his stomach, dealing a fair amount of damage.

"Knock 'em back with Dragon Claw!" Owen countered quickly. Charizard wound his arm back as fast as he could while his claws began to glow blue and crimson energy spiraled around them. King George, however, was quick to counter Charizard's wicked attack.

"Use Cotton Guard immediately!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Just as Charizard's arm whipped down Furfrou's body was covered in a light green veil, and the powerful attack struck the normal type Pokemon. Furfrou was pushed back to the center of the battlefield, raising a level of concern from Brooklyn and Cindy.

"What? It doesn't look like Furfrou took any damage!" Cindy exclaimed in shock. Charizard looked equally surprised by the result of his attack, but he shook away his concern when he heard Owen's next command.

"Hold nothing back, Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" The orange colored fire type reared his head back while opening his mouth, and a wave of fire flew straight towards Furfrou. Everyone gasped as the four legged dog howled in pain as the fire roasted his skin, but the spectating Pokemon cheered for Charizard and his incredible strength.

"Fight back with Echoed Voice, Furfrou!" King George yelled. Suddenly, the fire around Furfrou flew off his body and a large yellow ring smashed into Charizard. The attack released a deafening noise once it struck its target, making everyone watching grab their ears in pain.

"Shake it off and use Aerial Ace!"

"Intercept with Take Down!" Charizard shot forward and zipped towards Furfrou while the smaller Pokemon sprinted. Both Pokemon were covered in white streaks of light that trailed off their bodies, and they collided in the middle of the battlefield. BOOM! A blast of energy shot both combating Pokemon back towards their trainers, and the knights began to cheer for George.

"Don't let them get to you, Charizard. Use Aerial Ace to get in close!"

"End this with Giga Impact!" George demanded. Furfrou began to howl energetically as he charged towards Charizard, and he was suddenly engulfed in spiraling purple and orange energy. As the two Pokemon closed in on each other, Charizard landed on the ground and threw his arms straight forward after hearing Owen snap his fingers. Much to everyone's shock, Charizard caught Furfrou and had an airtight grip on the normal type's neck.

"Wow! That's incredible!" Brooklyn cheered as she, Cindy, and all of the Pokemon began to celebrate.

"No way."

"That's not possible!"

"I can't believe what I just saw."

All of the knights continued to talk to each other as Charizard looked straight into the air and roared powerfully, shaking the ground Owen and George were standing on. Elizabeth stared in shock as Charizard turned to Owen and nodded, prompting the young trainer to nod back with a grin.

"Let's get to the finale. Charizard, use Seismic Toss!" Owen boomed as he pointed towards the sky with his right index finger. Charizard launched himself into the air at a breakneck pace while maintaining his grip on Furfrou's neck, and George simply stared at the unimaginable sight. The flying Pokemon turned towards the ground and performed a nose dive as he moved his arms - and Furfrou - towards his chest. Then, Charizard hurled Furfrou as harshly as he could, and he flew back to Owen's half of the battlefield.

"Furfrou, please, you have to stand up!" King George pleaded while looking down at his injured Pokemon. Furfrou slowly pushed himself back up, drawing cheers from the knights and Elizabeth, but they were silenced when Owen spoke up.

"Charizard, finish this off with Blast Burn!" Everyone's attention turned to Charizard as his body began to glow bright red, and a bright red light began to shine in his mouth. Charizard then shifted his head from being straight up to facing Furfrou, and he shot the horizontal tornado of fire at his fatigued opponent. The crowd went silent as soon as the attack struck, and Furfrou was launched off the battlefield and onto the walkway where the knights were standing. Elizabeth stared at Charizard in awe as the fire and flying type simply released embers from his nose, and he walked over towards Owen and they fist bumped each other.

"Furfrou is unable to battle! That means Owen is granted his freedom!" the referee announced as Cindy, Brooklyn, Eddy, and the Pokemon ran over to Owen and began to celebrate.

"Impressive showing. Nobody has ever bested Furfrou before," George told Owen from across the battlefield. "But I want you out of here. Don't come back to Parfum Palace." The harsh words echoed in the wind, though Owen was more than happy to leave the premises.

000

Elizabeth watched Owen, Brooklyn, Cindy, and Eddy walk out of the palace and towards Cyllage City. A disappointed look was on her face, but she cracked a slight smile before giggling to herself. Then, she walked inside, waiting for them to return.

* * *

**Wahoo! Charizard pulled out a very important, and might I add dominant, win for Owen, and the group is now back on their way to Cyllage City. Owen will be meeting another one of his many rivals next chapter, so he won't be arriving in Cyllage just yet. But don't worry, it'll be coming pretty soon. Also, Eddy will be traveling with the group now, though it'll become official next chapter. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Meeting Maria: As they continue their trek towards Cyllage City, a training accident forces Owen to encounter a rookie trainer and her companions. With a knack for battling, will Owen meet his match?**_

* * *

**Cyllage Arc Chapters**

**Chapter 18: Taking the Chateau by Storm**

**Chapter 19: The Cyllage City Contest**

**Chapter 20: Hardcore Parkour**

**Chapter 21: Save the Fossils!**


	17. Meeting Maria

**What's going on, folks? Today we've got a crossover chapter with tepigsfire758, and her characters will be appearing. Her main character, Maria, will be meeting and battling Owen, though I didn't write this chapter. Basically, I copy and pasted what she wrote and did some minor editing so that there weren't as many thoughts from her characters and more from mine. So, if you ****enjoy this chapter, go check out her story, 'Pokemon: Kalos Defenders'.**

**P.S: In tepigsfire758's story, Frogadier is still a Froakie because I didn't think he would've evolved until Owen's third gym battle**

**MCMXCV: **_Thanks! I'm excited about writing some more Charizard battles (there should be an epic one coming in Shalour), and Owen won't be competing in the contest, because there might be a character or two I have to introduce and write performances for ;)_

**Pokebat: **_Ya know, I never really got into Legend of Korra after season 1, probably because I grew up with Last Airbender, but I really liked the first season. And I'm waiting to showoff that temper, so it should be present in the near future_

**JaceWillcutt: **_Lol, I'm trying to give Charizard a habit when he battles (like blowing ember out of his nose), and screw the King… for now O_O_

**LightandSound: **_Well, it is __high school, so I don't have nearly as much work as you do. And thanks! I wasn't sure how well I handled the death, so I'm glad to get some positive feedback. I hope college is going well, too!_

**NodokaLover: **_Even though she technically is, I count her as a normal type because fairy types weren't introduced until Kalos. But don't worry, Owen will be getting a fairy type, though it'll be the last Pokemon he catches in the region, so it won't happen for a long time_

**Guest: **_Thanks. And if you include May (which I don't, because I made her __terrible) and Quinn (again, major screwup on my part), he has technically had three. Thanks for the review!_

**Charizard-King (guest): **_Thanks for the awesome compliments, they mean a lot. And I'm glad you're liking this story more than the others because I'm giving it everything I've got. Also, Charizard's my all-time favorite Pokemon ever since the anime and FireRed (b/c I started with him). Thanks for the review!_

**Guest: **_Don't worry, his next Pokemon will be from Kalos, and it'll happen a little after his gym battle with Grant. Thanks for the review!_

**Owen's team**

**Frogadier, (m), level 20, Pound, Lick, Bubble, Quick Attack, Water Pulse*, Smokescreen***

**Charizard, (m), level 70, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, ?*, ?***

**Butterfree, (f), level 22, Tackle, String Shot, Confusion, Gust, Poison Powder*, Sleep Powder***

**Pikachu, (m), level 22, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball*, Double Team***

* * *

The sun continued shining overhead as the group of four trainers walked along Route 7. The road seemed to go on forever, making Owen feel anxious. It hadn't even taken him a week to get his first badge of the Kalos league, but the amount of time that had passed since then was frustrating to say the least. Charizard and Frogadier both didn't realize their trainer's anxiety, but the rest of the group did. The issues that occurred at Parfum Palace only added to his anger, making it blatantly obvious that he was about to explode.

"He seems pretty annoyed," Brooklyn started while eyeing the other fifteen year old. "I'm worried about him." She blushed almost immediately after hearing what she had said, but neither Cindy nor Eddy heard. Fennekin, on the other hand, laughed quietly at her trainer. She found it funny that Brooklyn refused to say that she liked Owen, and that Owen was too oblivious to see why Brooklyn decided to travel with him. Litleo laughed along with his fire type companion, sharing the same thoughts as Fennekin.

Suddenly, the road ended. An army of trees stood in between Owen and his destination, causing the teen to scream in frustration.

"Damnit! Why is it taking so long to get to fricking Cyllage City!?" He then turned around to see scared looks on everyone's faces, including Frogadier and Charizard. "Sorry, guys. I guess I want to get their because I haven't had a gym battle in a while," Owen fibbed while hanging his head in shame.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, we have to get there soon. Brooklyn's contest is starting up in three days," Cindy replied calmly, causing Owen's head to shoot up with a large grin spread across his face. His performance convinced everyone else, and they left him alone.

"I bet we could probably cut through here and get to Cyllage City a lot faster than if we went around," Eddy opined while Frogadier hopped to his side with a bright grin. "Let's go!" the eight year old shouted before running through the trees.

"Eddy, wait up!" Cindy shouted while running after the youngest of the group while Fennekin and Litleo trailed close behind.

"I guess we should follow after them," Owen told Brooklyn, trying to strike a conversation. The girl nodded while Owen used his fingers to whistle. Brooklyn attempted to say something to Owen, but shrieked in terror when she felt a claw grab and then lift her into the air. Owen felt the same claw grab him before hearing Charizard roar powerfully. The fire and flying type took off high into the air and began to pursue Eddy.

"I hate you!" Brooklyn cried as she looked over at the boy that was laughing like a child. One second he'd do something so stupid, and then the next second he'd do something so heroic and captivating. A rush of heat spread across the girl's face and her peachy skin turned bright red. As he turned, Owen looked at Brooklyn worriedly. He didn't want her throwing up because that would make him sick, and there was no telling how Charizard would react.

"Rawr!" the aforementioned Pokemon roared as he spotted Eddy, Froakie, Cindy, and Fennekin in the middle of a clearing. The winged lizard zipped straight down towards the ground at such a high velocity that Owen and Brooklyn felt like their faces were going to be torn off by the wind. Thankfully for them, Charizard knew how to stop himself and he landed on the ground softly before letting go of the two fifteen year olds.

"Fro-Fro!" Frogadier exclaimed as he ran over to Owen and Charizard. The intimidating Kanto starter beamed when Frogadier jumped up and rested on his back, causing Eddy and Cindy to laugh at how un-intimidating the enormous orange Pokemon looked.

"I don't think I've ever actually seen Charizard get angry before," Cindy said between laughs.

"Come to think of it, I don't think any of us have seen Charizard not be happy or in a good mood," Brooklyn cried in realization. "Of course, Eddy's only been with us for a few days." The eight year old grinned at the comment and nodded as Owen walked over to his two starters with a grin on his face.

Charizard began scratching his chin, trying to think if he'd actually been angered enough to go berserk. He had, but that was when it was just him, Owen, and Froakie traveling by themselves.

"Well, Charizard hasn't actually had to battle yet. The only person with a Pokemon even close to his level was King George" Owen responded while looking back at Charizard, intentionally leaving Ariel's and Frank's name off the list. Frogadier nodded, remembering each of those battles and how incredibly powerful Charizard and his opponents were.

The water frog looked around, realizing that the flat land that he was standing on would be perfect for training, so he hopped off of Charizard's neck and took a boxing pose while facing his mentor.

"It looks like Frogadier wants to spar with Charizard," Eddy noted. He then watched as Owen laughed heartily at the water type's actions.

"Okay. I guess we can stop for a little bit. Is that okay with you, Brooklyn?" Owen asked, referring to the girl's upcoming contest. She nodded with a smile, which gave Frogadier a rush of adrenaline. "Here we go! Frogadier, use Bubble!" Frogadier jumped in the air while spinning before rearing back to unleash the super effective attack.

Just before he could, however, he was zapped by a powerful electric shock. Frogadier then fell to the ground with slight burns on his body, which caused everyone to gasp and run to the injured Pokemon's side.

"Frogadier, hang in there," Owen told his Kalos starter while Cindy dug through her bag and pulled out a Potion. She then began to spray the injured Pokemon with the medicine, which healed most of the burns instantly.

Charizard stared while the blue Pokemon slowly got back up. A sudden burst of rage seemed to take control of his brain, and Charizard began to roar as loud as he possibly could. Flashbacks of his battle with Frank's Dragonite flashed through his mind, and he remembered how close he was to losing Owen and Frogadier, and that wasn't going to happen again. With a powerful flap of his wings, Charizard took to the skies and bolted in the direction of the electric attack.

"Charizard, stop!" Owen yelled as he watched his first Pokemon speed through the air. "I'm going to follow after him. Make sure Frogadier is okay," Owen ordered before looking back up at Charizard and running after him.

000

Charizard searched the ground aggressively, hoping to find the thing that attacked Frogadier. Out of the corner of his eye, a group of small dots caught his eye. Without any hesitation, he swooped down towards the unknown group.

000

Meanwhile, Owen lost track of Charizard after his descent. The gigantic trees blocked his view of the sky, so he grabbed a Pokeball off of his belt as quickly as he could.

"Butterfree, take to the skies and find Charizard!" Owen commanded. The gigantic purple butterfly appeared from his Pokeball and nodded at Owen before taking off into the sky. Because of Butterfree's vibrant wing pattern, Owen had no trouble following the huge bug type. A thought of fear suddenly crept into Owen's mind as he thought about the possible havoc Charizard was creating. If someone got hurt… that would be terrible.

"Fwee! Fwee!" Butterfree cried as he began circling above the land about a hundred feet in front of Owen.

"Come on, Charizard, don't do anything stupid!"

000

Charizard landed on the ground and glared at the Pokemon that had attacked Froakie. It was a measly Pikachu, a Pokemon he wasn't fond of. Just the mere sight of the electric rodent made Charizard so angry that he began to use Dragon Claw. The electric rodent managed to dodge the attack before she darted over to a girl, presumably her trainer. The girl was about 5"4 and had fair skin along with honey-blonde hair. She was wearing a pair of denim jeans along with a pink jacket over a pink shirt. Charizard glared at her; his burning green eyes meeting her shiny blues. He then went back to glaring at the shaking Pikachu, who tried using her trainer's hair as a shield.

Even though he wasn't looking at them, Charizard saw the female trainer exchanging glances with two other boys who were about her age. The rage that Charizard had felt when he watched Froakie get zapped unexpectedly returned, causing him to lean his head back and charging the most deadly Blast Burn he would ever unleash.

A small brown hedgehog-like creature with a green hood and spikes on his head began jumping up and down frantically, trying to make Charizard stop what he was doing. The Pokemon's efforts went in vein, however, because Charizard refused to stop his attack. As he prepared to unleash the attack, he saw that the girl had moved in front of both of her Pokemon while sticking her arms straight out to the sides.

"NO! Don't do that!" a voice shrieked from afar. Charizard stopped his attack and turned around to see Owen running towards him while putting Butterfree's Pokeball back on his Pokebelt.

"Rawr?" Charizard asked as the anger in his body disappeared instantly. He then gave his trainer and the girl an embarrassed look before looking back into the trees as if he had heard something.

"Owen!" Brooklyn, Cindy, and Eddy all shouted as they arrived at the scene. The three then looked up at Charizard and at everyone else, seeing that the large lizard hadn't hurt anyone. Owen eyed all three of his companions, seeing that Eddy was holding Froakie in his arms. The burn marks looked to be healing rapidly, which was a good sign.

"Is this your Pokemon?" the girl asked.

Owen nodded before explaining Charizard's actions. "I have to apologize. I guess he got angry at your Pikachu."

The girl seemed confused over the comment, so she asked embarrassedly, "Did she do something wrong?"

"I think she might have zapped my Frogadier by accident. Eddy, could you bring him over here?" Owen asked, almost like a command. He watched as Eddy rushed over to the girl and held Frogadier out so she could see him. "See? He looks a little injured." Owen pointed out.

"Oh Arceus. I'm sorry. We were only training and I guess Pikachu misfired and hit your Frogadier," the girl apologized before bowing several times.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize. After all, Owen did almost let Charizard kill you," Brooklyn said to the girl while walking over to her. Owen shook his head at Brooklyn's comment before hearing the girl speak up.

"Yeah… could you explain that?" the girl asked.

With a nod of his head, Owen, Eddy, Cindy, and Brooklyn followed the girl back to her campsite while Froagdier and Charizard trailed close behind.

000

After sitting down on the grass, the two groups were parallel to each other, causing a somewhat awkward setting.

"First off, I'm Owen Pleateau," Owen greeted before looking over at his three companions.

"I'm Brooklyn."

"Hello. I'm Cindy."

"The name's Eddy."

Then, the other group introduced themselves.

"I am Maria," the blonde girl told the group of four.

"I'm Inferno," a red haired boy greeted. His hair looked strikingly similar to that of a volcano, which caused Owen to think the boy was weird. However, he kept a smile on his face and looked over at the third member of Maria's traveling group.

"And I'm Inferno's little brother, Nova," the green haired boy announced. He didn't look anything like Inferno. It was almost as if he was born into a different family. Shaking this off, Owen prepared to speak.

He clapped his hands in order to get everyone's attention, which worked successfully. "You see, after Froagdier got hurt, Charizard got angry. And to protect his teammate, I guess he tried killing your Pikachu," Owen told Maria, not wanting to say anything about the closeness of his two starters.

"Yeah, well you should've done something about that before Charizard flew off!" Brooklyn criticized. She then received the most evil look she had ever seen, causing her to shut up immediately. Cindy and Eddy laughed quietly to themselves while Owen continued.

"Would you just let me talk?" Owen questioned angrily.

"You're just really lucky Charizard didn't hurt them. Imagine if we were too late," she warned with an angry frown on her face.

"That would have been problematic, but I have a favor to ask of you, Owen," Maria interrupted.

"What's up?" Owen quizzed.

Maria then shot up off the ground and shouted, "I challenge you to a battle!" There was a smirk on her face, and her Chespin began to punch the air in a taunting manner.

"Well that was quick," Nova muttered in annoyance.

Owen stood up and matched Maria's excitement. "Sounds fun. But just to warn you; I'm pretty tough," Owen replied while Eddy nodded in confirmation.

With that, the two prepared for battle.

000

The two groups of trainers stood several dozen feet away from the campsite, and Owen and Maria were ready to battle. Charizard and Frogadier stood next to Owen while Eddy, Cindy, and Brooklyn were off to the side with Nova and Inferno, who was acting as the referee of the battle. Maria stood opposite of Owen and was tossing a Pokeball in her hand as Inferno began to speak.

"This will be a three versus three battle between Maria and Owen! Both trainers may substitute their Pokemon freely, and this battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to battle! Now, choose your first Pokemon!"

"Chespin, I choose you!" Maria shouted as she threw the Pokeball in her hand. Owen looked over at Frogadier and moved his head slightly, motioning for the water type to battle.

"Frogadier, let's go!" Owen screamed loudly, prompting Frogadier to leap several times before squaring off with Chespin. The two Kalosian starters took their battle stances with grins on their faces, and Inferno looked at both sides before raising his arms in the air.

"This battle will be between Chespin and Frogadier! Begin!"

"We'll go first! Chespin, use Vine Whip to pull Frogadier in!" The brown hedgehog fired two green vines from his palms that flew across the grass and were aimed at the water type. Thinking quickly, Owen issued a counterattack to his evolved starter.

"Dodge, Frogadier!" Owen commanded. Frogadier hopped around like a ninja and avoided every super-effective swing from Chespin's vines, irritating the grass type. For a split second, Owen took his focus off of the battle and looked over at Charizard, who nodded at him. The trainer somehow understood Charizard's unclear nod, but he turned back to the battlefield when he heard Maria.

"Chespin, use Tackle!" The grass type sprinted across the grass and checked his amphibian enemy, sending Frogadier back a few feet. The larger Pokemon frowned at his foe, and he began to charge towards Chespin as quickly as he could.

"Use your frubbles to cover his eyes!" Frogadier grabbed ahold of the foamy bubbles growing from his neck and threw them like ninja stars. With precise aim the frubbles hit Chespin's face, blinding the tiny grass type. Maria bit her lower lip and, without warning, Owen suddenly attacked again. "Now, Quick Attack!" Frogadier sprinted towards Chespin at a fast pace and ran by the grass type's side, skimming his ribs. "Now do it again!" Owen screamed. Frogadier ran back and skimmed Chespin once more. Once Frogadier turned back around he yelled at himself for not capitalizing on the opportunity he had with Chespin being blinded, but Maria paid no attention.

Seeing that Chespin wasn't able to clear his eyes, Maria shouted in desperation, "Wrap your vines around Frogadier!" Chespin blindly fired two more vines out of his brown palms and, this time, they were just fast enough to immobilize Frogadier by wrapping themselves around the water type's legs. Owen, Brooklyn, and Cindy gasped at the strategic attack while Eddy pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil. He then began scribbling down notes while occasionally looking up at the battle.

"Throw him in the air and use Vine Whip rapidly!" Maria ordered. With a mighty throw, Chespin sent Frogadier flying into the air, and the frog began to flail around uncomfortably as he realized how high in the air he was. The grass type then started to slap his vines around the air blindly, and he somehow managed to land a barrage of slaps on Frogadier.

Owen bit his lower lip as Frogadier cried out in pain after hitting the ground, and he commanded another attack. "Hit him with Water Pulse!" The bubble frog Pokemon landed on the ground and he sprinted over to his enemy while a ball of water formed in his hand. In a pit of rage, Frogadier sent his arm flying forwards, and the Water Pulse exploded on contact with Chespin.

Maria's Chespin cringed a bit and he started to shout at the air. With the frubbles on his eyes, his ribs hurting, and his stomach feeling horrible, he didn't feel like he could continue battling. "Ches! Chespin! PIN!"

"Return!" Maria yelled, realizing that Chespin was crying for help. She aimed a Pokeball at her starter and let the red beam hit him, teleporting Chespin into the capsule. "Fletchling I choose you!" With an underhand toss Maria sent another Pokeball forward that, once again, opened in mid-air. A bright white light shot out of it and the small robin Pokemon appeared.

"Chling chling. Fletchling!" the male Fletchling sang as he hovered in mid-air in a somewhat majestical manner. Owen looked over at Frogadier to see several red marks covering his body, but the water type wasn't touching them or wincing in pain, so Owen decided to let him continue battling.

"This battle will be between Fletchling and Frogadier! Begin!"

"Use Razor Wind!" Maria shouted energetically as she pointed at Frogadier. The robin Pokemon's wings began to shine white and he flapped them rapidly, causing white crescents of energy to slice through the air.

"Counter with Bubble!" Owen countered..

Frogadier then started to blow bubbles to protect himself. The crescents of energy collided with the bubbles and, after a few seconds, the Razor Wind broke through and began to pelt Frogadier. Over and over they crashed into his blue colored body, but Owen could only watch his Pokemon take the attack head-on.

After a while, the attacks stopped and Frogadier fell backwards unconsciously. Owen cursed under his breath as he withdrew Frogadier back to his Pokeball, but he quickly took out another hi-tech device.

"Frogadier is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Inferno ordered as he raised his right arm in the air, signaling Maria had won the round.

"Thanks for the great effort, Frogadier. Take a long rest." Owen then nodded at the red-haired boy and chucked his second Pokeball in the air while calling out the animal's name. "Butterfree, let's go!" The Pokeball opened up and revealed the trusty bug type, who looked happy to be in battle again.

"Fweeh!" she chimed while circling over Owen's head.

"This battle will be between Fletchling and Butterfree! Begin!"

"Fletchling use Flame Charge!" The robin Pokemon flew straight at its target while being drenched in bright red flames, and Eddy began scribbling on his notepad furiously. The two older girls sitting next to him peered over at the messy piece of paper, but were unable to decipher his messy handwriting.

Owen swung both his arms forward and acted like he was trying to catch Fletchling. "Use Confusion to stop it, Butterfree!" After hearing her order, Butterfree's eyes flashed pink and she fired a blast of red energy at her speeding opponent. The attack crushed Fletchling and sent him flying into the ground, and a bit of dust shot up around his tiny body and drifted into the air.

"Now follow up with Gust! Then, when he's open, use Tackle!" Owen roared. Butterfree's wings turned light blue as she flapped them violently which, in turn, created a strong stream of wind. The normal and flying type let out a loud screech as he was slashed by the spiraling wind, and everyone sitting on the side of the battle gaped at Butterfree's power. Owen grinned at the strength of his Pokemon and nodded to himself, but stopped shortly afterwards.

As the Gust attack rampaged on Fletchling continued to cringe in pain, which caused his trainer to order another attack. "Strike before she can attack again! Use Razor Wind!" Without hesitation, Maria's Fletchling prepared an attack that caused his wings to glow white. However, the constant wind hammering his tiny body caused Fletchling to lose his balance, and he was left defenseless.

"Butterfree, Tackle!" Butterfree immediately stopped flapping her wings and she zipped through the air and towards her tiny robin opponent. However, right before the purple bug could slam her body against Fletchling's, the tiny bird unleashed crescents of energy right when his enemy had collided with him. The result of the collision ended with Fletchling being slammed into the ground while Butterfree was barely hampered by the Razor Wind that had just struck her.

Maria bent down and stared at her Pokemon with a sorrowful look in her eyes, and she picked Fletchling up off the ground and kissed his forehead thankfully. After zapping Fletchling inside his spherical home, Maria shot up and smiled. "Owen, you're pretty good. I excepted nothing less, but..."

"But what?" Owen quizzed, curious to hear Maria's words.

An evil grin covered Maria's face. Her eyebrows were at a diagonal angle, and a grin was present and a small fire was building inside her eyes. Owen and everyone else waited for the girl to continue her sentence, which she did after a dramatic moment of silence.

"But I already know how I will win," she announced smugly.

"What are you talking about?" Owen asked, trying to keep himself from laughing at the girl's determination. It wasn't meant to be in a condescending manner, but it would've been out of excitement.

A breeze carrying several leaves ran across Maria's face. Silence was the only exsting sound at the time until she finally opened her mouth. "Your battle style is... using the field. First you had a land based Frogadier use Quick Attack to confuse my somewhat slow Chespin." The blonde girl snapped one of her fingers and continued. "Then you had your Butterfree stand at the same level as my Fletchling and unleashed gusts of wind to prevent him from taking flight." She twirled in place and removed another Pokeball from her belt before stopping and grinning wildly. "Now your last Pokemon is no doubt your Charizard. Who will stay in the air for most of the battle to stay out of reach."

Every single person and Butterfree was silent.

_"Does she actually think I'm going to use Charizard? Jeez, she must think I'm an ass. And that strategy was just a coincidence!"_

Maria prepared a throw by bending her arm back. "Now prepare for my unexpected fighter! Charmander, I choose you!" She threw the Pokeball with all her might and it popped open, revealing an orange, bipedal lizard with a flame at the end of its tail.

"MANDER!" the fire type cried his battle cry. Owen couldn't help but smile and glance over at Charizard, remembering that his starter used to be a measly little Charmander when they started their journey five years ago.

"This battle will be between Charmander and Butterfree! Begin!"

"You ready, Owen?" Maria asked, still smiling after 'figuring out' Owen's 'stratey'.

"How did you figure out I was gonna use Charizard?" Owen asked, not wanting to make Maria feel like an idiot.

"I may not be the most patient or smartest gal, but my dad was a battle master and he taught me how to notice even the smallest things in battle. And that's why I expect to win! Charmander spin and use Flamethrower!" Maria yelled out all at once. Her lizard began to spin in place while breathing fire, creating a cyclone of red hot fury that rose 20 feet off the ground and surrounded Charmander like he was prey. However, the true prey was the Butterfree.

"Now spin towards Butterfree!" Even though no one could see Charmander, he obeyed and began to spin towards Butterfree. Charizard looked at the impressive display intently while rubbing his chin. The fire Maria's Charmander was creating reminded him of Heatmor, which would definitely help Maria on her journey.

Meanwhile, Inferno sparkled with amazement and gushed over the stunning attack. "That looks so cool! It would be a great contest move."

"Hey you're supposed to be the ref, remember?" Nova asked rhetorically.

Inferno noticed his childish behavior and calmed down, coughing and clearing his throat in embarrassment. "Umm sorry." he replied sheepishly.

After that, Owen ordered another attack. "Use Confusion to stop that thing!"

"Oh no you don't! Charmander, jump out and use Metal Claw!" The fire type sprung into the air as his claws became metallic, and he struck a very ineffective attack on his opponent. Butterfree looked unfazed by the steel type attack, and she continued flying over Owen's head. "Now use Flamethrower!" Maria shouted. The giant cyclone behind Charmander has vanished into thin air already, so he unleashed even more flames from his mouth, this time at Butterfree. The result was the purple butterfly getting scorched, and she began to fall towards the ground.

"Butterfree, fly back in the air!" Owen shouted in frustration after he failed to help Butterfree evade the super effective attack. Butterfree took off quickly and began circling Charmander, presenting the perfect opportunity to strike the fire type. "Poison Powder!" Butterfree spat out purple powder from her tiny blue mouth that began to surrounded the field and it engulfed Charmander.

All five trainers on the side of the battlefield covered their faces and backed away from the battle until they felt they were at a safe distance.

Aware of the dangerous effects, Maria was concerned for her Pokemon. "Charmander, don't breathe that stuff in!" The tiny lizard obeyed by taking a quick breath of air and holding it in before the status move could get close enough to harm him.

Now things were slowly shifting to Owen's advantage, and both trainers could sense the momentum swing. "Butterfree, use Tackle!" The giant bug obeyed and shifted from flying to performing a nose dive straight towards Charmander.

Seeing this, Maria frantically called to her Charmander. "Charmander, do a backwards hop!" Charmander jumped backwards, allowing the fully evolved bug type to crash into the ground in front of him, presenting the perfect opportunity to attack. While Butterfree took damage from slamming into the ground, a dust cloud rose and made it harder for Charmander to breathe.

His tiny claws could hardly cover his mouth and the need to breathe made things very hard. Charmander's face started to turn purple, not because of the poison, but because he was running out of oxygen.

Slowly, he was tempted to remove a claw and refresh his lungs, but the poisonous powder was waiting for him to do that. Owen grinned at Maria's predicament, but was stunned when he heard her counterattack.

"Charmander, open your mouth and use Scratch on your self!" Charmander eyed his trainer with a hint of doubt while Inferno, Nova, Brooklyn, Cindy, Eddy, Charizard, and Owen stared at Maria as if she were a lunatic.

After removing his claws from his mouth, Maria's fire type immediately started to slash himself with his overgrown nails. Cutting into his torso, Charmander cringed, but he believed in his trainer.

"Now stop once you know Blaze has been activated!" Maria ordered.

Owen clenched his fits in shock, the ref was confused, Butterfree was confused, and even the people watching were unaware. Only the honey blonde, the male brunette, and the bald red lizard understood why Maria was doing this. Charizard also understood, but he kept a stone cold look on his face.

Suddenly, Charmander stopped his self destruction because his tail flame grew double in size, and he looked up at Butterfree with a devilish smirk.

"Use Flamethrower!" Maria screamed.

"Stop him! Use Tackle!" Owen screamed even louder.

Butterfree launched herself forward and began to flap her wings to gain speed, and Charmander unleashed a large stream of fire. Owen and Maria waited for the outcome of the colliding attacks, and an explosion occurred. Butterfree had tackled into Charmander when the flames began to spew out and, due to poor timing, this caused the fire type to not release an abundant amount of flames. A large blast blew them both back onto their backs, and the two Pokemon were out cold.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Send out your last Pokemon!" Inferno yelled while raising both of his arms in the air.

"Awesome job, Butterfree. You were incredible," Owen informed the fainted Pokemon as he zapped her back into her Pokeball.

Maria also zapped her unconscious Pokemon back into his Pokeball, and she grabbed her final Pokeball. Owen prepared to do the same, but an orange arm shot in front of his face. The teen turned to see Charizard release embers from his nostrils, signaling that he was determined to win the battle. After he heard Maria's comments - which weren't intended to come off as arrogant - Charizard wanted to crush her chances of winning, though Owen was unaware of his desire.

"Charizard, if you battle, you have to go as easy as possible. I don't want you hurting any of Maria's Pokemon," Owen whispered to the fire and flying type, who nodded. "Charizard, I choose you!" Owen exclaimed with a smile.

"Chespin, I choose you!" Maria shouted with a powerful underhand toss.

The brown and green hedgehog stood barely over one foot tall while the winged lizard measured in at a menacing 8 feet. His wingspan was just as long, and even his tail was longer than Chespin.

"Chespin? Ches?" the grass type muttered under his breath. He turned around and smiled nervously at his trainer before sweat dropping once he locked eyes with Charizard.

"This battle will be between Chespin and Charizard! Begin!" Inferno announced.

"Don't worry, he's very weak to rock type moves. Hit him with Rollout!" Maria ordered while punching the air with one of her fists. Like Sonic the hedgehog, Chespin curled into a ball and spun in place before blasting forward at a blazing pace.

"Grab him," Owen ordered nonchalantly. Charizard reached forward and completely canceled out Chespin's attack with a blindingly quick grab. Everyone gasped at Charizard's lightning quick reflexes, but the lizard kept his cool and focused on ending the battle.

Chespin stopped spinning when he realized he was in the grip of a giant winged lizard, and the unevovled starer gulped. "Charizard, use a close range Flamethrower!" The winged lizard let a supper effective stream of hot flames loose, and Chespin was charred to a crisp. Once Charizard stopped his attack, Chespin was badly injured. Surprisingly, Chespin started to glow blue, and his body began to transform.

Through the light, you could see his body morph into a larger and more round creature. Once the light vanished a very chubby creature with brown and green fur appeared. The tips at the end of his ears looked like carrots and some sort of hair stuck out of his forehead.

"Wow, you evolved into a Quilladin! I wonder..." Maria took out her Pokedex and scanned her grass type while Owen and Charizard waited patiently. Her mechanical encyclopedia then talked in a female voice.

"Your Quilladin has learned the following moves: Needle Arm and Solar Beam."

The blonde teen and her hedgehog clapped excitedly, causing Owen and Charizard to sweat drop. "Quilladin use Needle Arm!" The chubby mammalian Pokemon extended his right arm and spikes grew out of it, and it also began to glow a neon green color. Quilladin jumped forward and swung his arm, whacking the side of Charizard's head. The attack, however, did little damage.

Owen took a deep breath, knowing his next command was going to end the battle, even if Charizard put no effort into it. "Use Blast Burn!" he ordered.

"Quilladin, Solar Beam!" The orange tips at the end of Quilladin's head started to glow white and started to suck in sunlight. As this happened, Charizard's body was covered in a crimson veil, and he opened his mouth while rearing his neck back.

"FIRE!" Both trainers boomed as they threw their arms forward. Charizard and Quilladin unleashed wicked blasts of fire and sunlight that collided in the middle of the battlefield. Charizard, however, was still too strong for Quilladin. The horizontal tornado of fire crashed through the ray of sunlight, and Quilladin was obliterated by the fearsome attack. After being scorched, Quilladin fell on his face and Maria ran to his side.

"Quilladin is unable to battle! That means Owen is the winner!" Inferno announced as he pointed his left index finger at Owen and Charizard, who both grinned. After that, Owen walked over to Maria as she withdrew her ugly Pokemon back to his Pokeball, and she looked up at him.

"That was a great battle, though I shouldn't have used Charizard," Owen told her while sheepishly rubbing his neck.

"What're you talking about? Facing Charizard was great practice for me and Quilladin, and it'll only make us stronger!" Maria proclaimed as her friends walked over to her while Owen's walked towards him. The fiery girl's words caused Owen to laugh slightly, as he saw a bit of himself in her. She was definitely one of the stronger trainers he had faced in his years of traveling, and she was sure to get stronger.

"Rivals?" Owen quizzed, raising his hand for a high-five.

Maria smiled in response and nodded. "You bet!" she replied before smacking her hand against his.

Both trainers smiled, and after a few hours, went their separate ways.

"She sure was tough," Cindy opined as she, Brooklyn, Eddy, and Owen walked down the road towards Cyllage City.

"Agreed. I think she might be your toughest rival because you two are so similar," Brooklyn added with a cheeky grin. "I guess you won't be able to pull any fast ones over her if you battle again."

"That may be true, but I'm up for the challenge!" Owen exclaimed while pumping his fist in the air, causing Brooklyn to smile to herself.

"You know, there's a place a little further ahead called the Battle Chateau. There are some tough trainers there, so you could visit to get some extra practice in for your gym battle," Eddy informed Owen as he put his notebook in his red backpack.

"That's a good idea, but how close is it to Cyllage?" Brooklyn asked the young boy.

"Maybe three hours, so there's definitely enough time for us to get there for your contest."

"Then it's settled! Watch out, Battle Chateau, Owen Plateau is coming!"

As the group of trainers continued walking down the road, a woman and her Gardevoir watched them from afar with grins on their faces.

"It's time, Gardevoir. We finally get to battle Owen Plateau."

* * *

**Damn, there's still another three chapters before Owen's gym battle with Grant, but at least we'll be getting some character development! Also, Owen beat Maria, but he used Charizard instead of Pikachu, so I guess he cheated. Also, I know it wasn't stated that Eddy was officially a part of the group, but I wrote this chapter (the point up until the battle) about six months ago, and he was originally supposed to be introduced in the first ten chapters, so sorry if I didn't make it a big deal. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Taking the Chateau by Storm: Owen and co. arrive at the Battle Chateau and Owen looks for his first opponent, but is disappointed to find that no one is his rank. However, a mysterious woman challenges Owen and reveals her identity. As they begin their battle, Ariel arrives and spectates. Will Owen defeat this mystery woman?**_

* * *

**Cyllage Arc Chapters**

**Chapter 19: The Cyllage City Contest**

**Chapter 20: Hardcore Parkour**

**Chapter 21: Save the Fossils!**


	18. Taking the Chateau by Storm

**It's time, people! Owen will finally square off with the mysterious woman and her Gardevoir at the Battle Chateau, and boy is this going to get intense. Last chapter Owen met and defeated Maria, who will be another one of his rivals, and he is now arriving at the Battle Chateau! Now let's get this thing going!**

**MCMXCV: **_Thanks for spotting that. I never really thought of myself as a perfectionist (more like a grammar Nazi, lol) until you said that. And Inferno won't be participating in the Cyllage Contest because that would be way too hard of a crossover, because tepigsfire758 and I would have to share rivals and performances_

**Guest:** _Well, she won't be causing trouble this time around… at least not for Owen_

**NodokaLover: **_I won't have Frogadier learn Water Pledge, but he'll learn a technique later that I think is pretty cool_

**Guest: **_Thanks!_

**Elodus: **_Thanks. And even though we already PM'd I'll say yes and yes to both of your questions_

**tepigsfire758: **_Haha, at least you got to see how far you've progressed since that chapter :)_

**123 (Guest): **_Thanks!_

**Guest: **_I'm undecided on whether I'll keep writing after this story is over, but if I continue, I don't think I'll have another regional adventure because it would take a lot of time_

**Dragon (guest): **_You did have a 66 in your name, and of course I remember you! Long time no see! I hope things are going well with your moving (I believe you mentioned that in one of your reviews, or maybe I'm just crazy), and it's good to see you're back :)_

**Owen's team**

**Frogadier, (m), level 20, Pound, Lick, Bubble, Quick Attack, Water Pulse*, Smokescreen***

**Charizard, (m), level 70, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, Aerial Ace*, ?***

**Butterfree, (f), level 28, Tackle, Silver Wind, Psybeam, Gust, Poison Powder*, Sleep Powder***

**Pikachu, (m), level 22, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball*, Double Team***

* * *

As they continued their way down the road, Owen, Brooklyn, Cindy, and Eddy repeatedly checked their Pokedexes to see how far they were from the Battle Chateau. Owen's battle with Maria had ended a few hours earlier, but the teen was still riding high on his victory while Charizard maintained a level head, knowing that the feat wasn't that impressive because of the difference in experience between the two trainers.

"We should be getting there within the next five minutes," Eddy informed the older trainers he was traveling with. Despite being four years younger than Cindy, and seven years younger than Owen and Brooklyn, he seemed to be totally comfortable with them. Frogadier also seemed to be close to him, which Owen took notice of, though he never said anything about it.

"Thanks for the update. Once we get there, we're gonna show 'em our strength. Right, Charizard?" Owen quizzed while turning to face the winged lizard. Charizard nodded in response before yawning, which made everyone laugh. "Are either of you competing?" Owen asked Cindy and Brooklyn with a grin.

"Nope. I need to work with Fennekin and Smeargle for the contest, but we'll watch," Brooklyn answered, causing Owen to turn to Cindy.

"Probably not. I don't think Litleo and I are experienced enough to hang with everyone there," the twelve year old replied.

Right after Cindy responded, the group of four arrived at a large castle with a wooden sign sitting in front of it. Upon investigating the picket sign, Owen's eyes flashed with a light of excitement, and he looked over at Charizard who was reading each word carefully. After reaching the end of the notification, Charizard let out a powerful roar and he took off towards the castle-esq building.

"Wait for us, you two!" Brooklyn shouted as she, Cindy, and Eddy began running after Owen and Charizard, who were already inside the building. After the three walked into the building, they were taken back by the marvelous inside.

A red carpet was rolled along the floor until an archway that led to a large ballroom, where hundreds of people dressed in fancy clothes were talking. The ballroom floor was made of marble while the walls were made of the finest stones in all of Kalos. Along the right side of the room, there were two staircases that led to another hallway, but no one was standing anywhere close to that area.

"Where am I supposed to sign up?" Owen quizzed as his three traveling partners walked over to him while panting.

The three shrugged as Owen looked around the room, hoping someone could help answer his question. The fifteen year old walked into the large room where people were wearing fancy robes while Charizard stayed with Brooklyn, Cindy, and Eddy. "Excuse me?" Owen asked loudly as he walked up to an old man that was bald, and he turned around and looked up at Owen.

"Can I help you?" he responded obnoxiously, noticing that Owen wasn't wearing the special attire required to battle at the Battle Chateau.

"Is there a place where I can sign up to battle? I'm new here." The man's face lightened a bit, though he still retained a stern expression.

"Of course, son. My name is Chadwick and I'm the official referee and rank manager of the Battle Chateau. I'm glad to make your acquaintance," Chadwick told Owen as the teen waved to his companions while withdrawing Charizard back to his Pokeball. As he did, Frogadier broke out of his and he looked around at the tons of people dressed in fancy clothes.

"I'm Owen Plateau and I'm from Pallet Town. And this is Frogadier, he's my starter for the Kalos region."

"My name is Brooklyn. Nice to meet you."

"Cindy," the twelve year old stated flatly.

"And I'm Eddy," the youngster announced proudly while placing a hand over his chest. Chadwick laughed at his enthusiasm and escorted the four trainers into a different room, where Owen filled out some paperwork before being whisked away into a tiny room. He was told that a cape was there for him, and surprisingly it was. Once he walked out, Owen was wearing a white cape on top of his black t-shirt, and a grand smile was plastered on his face.

"Whaddya think?" he asked while holding his cape in both arms similar to a Hawlucha striking a victory pose.

"That's so cool! Can I have one?" Eddy asked Chadwick, but was crushed when the man gently shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Sir Eddy, but you're too young to compete here. Once you're old enough, we'd be more than excited to have you back, though!" Chadwick exclaimed, causing Eddy to shoot back up in excitement.

"You look like an established trainer," Cindy complimented with a grin. "I wouldn't want to face you in battle."

"Haha, thanks, Cindy. Brooklyn, what about you?" Owen quizzed as Frogadier nodded with approval, causing his trainer to laugh. Brooklyn blushed slightly and her mind raced for a quick response, but she didn't have to say anything thanks to Owen's impatience. "Frogadier, let's go find someone to battle!"

With that, Owen sprinted out of the room while Frogadier, Eddy, and Cindy followed after him. Brooklyn breathed a deep sigh of relief before walking after her companions, and Chadwick stayed close behind her while shaking his head at the teenage girl.

000

Ariel slowly walked up to the Battle Chateau and frowned in disgust before turning to Blaziken, who was staring at the building with a flash of joy in his eyes.

"We had some good times here. Remember?" Blaziken questioned as he looked down at his trainer, who continued to scowl at the mere sight of the building.

"Yeah, but the past is the past. Anyways, I know she's here for Owen. Why, exactly? I don't know," the teen muttered as she strutted towards the entrance of the ancient structure. Blaziken followed close behind Ariel and rolled his eyes, knowing the answer to his question.

"Are we going to have to battle? I'm really not in the mood to," the fire chicken moaned while cracking his knuckles and neck, waiting for the inevitable answer.

"Maybe."

000

Once he made his way back into the main room, Owen began to look around for a tough trainer to battle, but no one was willing to accept his challenge.

"You've gotta be kidding me! I bet we could beat anyone in here, right, Frogadier?" Owen asked his starter rhetorically as he scanned the room for another potential opponent.

"Maybe they're just scared to battle you," Cindy stated, trying to boost Owen's ego.

"That's a possibility. After all, you are a runner-up in the Sinnoh and Unova Leagues," Eddy added with a smile, though Owen didn't listen to either of the younger kids.

"Baron Owen, you may only battle people with the same color cape as you, that is why no one has accepted your challenge," Chadwick informed the teen before he could run off to challenge another trainer.

"What!? I'm more than capable of taking on any trainer here!" Owen decreed, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, including Ariel, who shook her head as she walked up the staircase and disappeared without anyone noticing. Another woman, at least ten years older than Ariel, smirked at Owen's remark and she began to move towards the Kanto native.

"Even if that is true, you must follow the rules. If you don't, I must ask you to leave," the old man responded sharply, making Owen and the others flinch in fear. "Now, I will find you a suitable partner for ba-"

"I'll battle him," a woman in a trench coat told Chadwick with a hidden grin. "Though I'm not sure if he'll win." The woman drew a strange glance from Chadwick, but she nodded at him, assuring the man to allow the battle.

"Very well. Let us report to the battlefield."

Owen, the woman, Cindy, Brooklyn, Eddy, Chadwick, and everyone else in the room quickly scurried out of the Battle Chateau and made their way to the back of the stone structure, where a battlefield on the water was waiting. Owen gasped at the marvelous sight and slowly followed the random woman down a ramp that connected the balcony of the Battle Chateau to the battlefield, and everyone else stood on the balcony.

Meanwhile, Ariel and her Blaziken were sitting on the roof of the Battle Chateau, and Ariel was glaring at the mysterious woman. She didn't know why, but there was an ominous feeling the woman was creating, which made the young girl uneasy.

Chadwick followed the two trainers down to the battlefield, and he walked over to an extension where the referee pedestal was laying. All of the people watching didn't pay much attention to the two trainers due to Owen's low rank, and they began to talk about other things such as Furfrou grooming and their mansions.

"This battle will be between Baron Owen and…" Chadwick paused, waiting for the woman to reveal her identity. Without a second's hesitation, the women ripped off her trench coat and threw her glasses and top hat into the air, revealing her identity. The spectators turned and gasped as a beautiful young woman displayed her face and donned a bright white costume that made her look like a pixie. She had pale skin and light purple hair, and stood around six feet tall. After the spectators and Chadwick closed their mouths, the woman put on a black cape that made her look fearsome. Owen, however, wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

"Grand Duchess Diantha!" Chadwick screamed along with the crowd.

Ariel facepalmed at Owen's luck and she turned to face Blaziken, who stared down at Owen and Diantha.

"This isn't good," he muttered.

Meanwhile, on the balcony overlooking the battlefield, Brooklyn looked around in confusion.

"I don't get it. What's the big fuss?" she inquired, genuinely confused.

"What's the big fuss!? That's Diantha, the famous movie-star!" Cindy shrieked at the top of her lungs. Brooklyn looked back at the battlefield and took notice of the young woman's stunning features, but Eddy chimed in to add another tidbit of information.

"And she's the Champion of the Kalos region." This caught Brooklyn's attention and her head whipped around so that she could look at Owen in fear. He was clearly unaware of the situation he was in, and she was more than fearful for his safety.

"Trainers, please meet in the middle of the battlefield!" Owen looked over at Frogadier and shrugged before strolling over to the middle of the battlefield where Diantha was waiting. The woman held a Pokeball straight forward and waited for Owen to do the same, but he didn't until he was instructed to do so.

"Owen, you're supposed to tap the Pokeball of your competing Pokemon against her's," Chadwick whispered as everyone watching laughed at the fifteen year old's stupidity. Owen sheepishly rubbed his neck before turning to withdraw Frogadier, but he was stopped by Diantha.

"I don't think you want to use that Pokemon," she opined bluntly, causing Owen to frown. "But it doesn't really matter. I doubt any of your Pokemon are strong enough to compete with mine," she taunted. This made Owen mad, and he began to clench his fists. Then, he grabbed a Pokeball off his Pokebelt and tapped it against Diantha's aggressively before turning and walking back to his trainer box. Frogadier looked up at Owen worriedly, and he noticed the anger on his face.

"Grand Duchess Diantha, please choose your one Pokemon!" Chadwick ordered as he pointed at Diantha. The actress nodded and flicked her wrist, sending the Pokeball in her hand flying into the air.

"Gardevoir, let's show them what true power is!" The Pokeball shot open and a stream of light poured out, revealing a Gardevoir. The crowd gasped in shock before cheering for the psychic type, who nonchalantly waved back, causing Frogadier to sweat drop.

"Baron Owen, please choose your one Pokemon!" Owen nodded and looked over at the balcony, where he made eye contact with his traveling partners. Cindy and Brooklyn nodded at him while Eddy gave two thumbs up and a dumb smile, prompting Owen to chuck his Pokeball forward.

Again, the crowd gasped in shock, this time because they were surprised by the look of ferocity of the Pokemon Owen selected. Diantha and Chadwick stared in awe while Owen, Frogadier, Brooklyn, and Cindy all grinned. Eddy, on the other hand, screamed like a little girl while running around in excitement.

"Charizard, I want you to give this battle everything we've got!" Owen shouted.

"RAAAAAAAWWWWRRR!" Charizard responded explosively, making everyone cover their ears.

"He doesn't know what he's in for," Blaziken muttered, referring to Charizard.

"This single battle will be between Gardevoir and Charizard! Begin!"

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Owen commanded as he pointed at Gardevoir. Charizard effortlessly shot a blast of fire at the psychic type Pokemon and Diantha, but Gardevoir disappeared into thin air. The crowd gasped as Charizard's attack passed through nothing and Diantha evaded the wave of flames before countering calmly.

"Gardevoir, fire Moonblast at Charizard!" the young woman ordered loudly, catching Owen, Frogadier, and Charizard off guard. Gardevoir raised both of her arms in the air as she suddenly appeared right in front of Charizard, and a pink blast of energy exploded from her hands. Charizard was launched back into Owen, who was knocked over by his starter's weight, but the two got back up and dusted the dirt off of their bodies.

"Hurry! Use Aerial Ace!" Everyone watched as Charizard zipped towards Gardevoir while streaks of light flew off his face and he crashed into the Hoenn Pokemon before grabbing her and soaring into the air. "Now throw her and use Dragon Claw!" The winged lizard did as he was told, and Gardevoir was suddenly dropped from the air. As she began to fall, Charizard flew straight down while his claws were glowing light blue and he prepared to slash his opponent viciously.

"Stop Charizard with Shadow Ball!" Diantha shouted into the air as Charizard closed in on her strongest Pokemon. Gardevoir quickly formed a purple ball of dark energy in her hands before shooting it towards Charizard, who slashed at it. The two powerful moves collided and caused an explosion, sending Charizard even higher into the air while catapulting Gardevoir into the ground, though she landed on her feet to avoid any extra damage.

"Wow, Charizard sure looks strong! He's going toe-to-toe with the Champion's strongest Pokemon!" Eddy exclaimed before throwing his fists forwards repeatedly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right," Cindy told Eddy with a grin. "I didn't know Owen and Charizard were so strong." As Cindy said that, Brooklyn looked over at her and Eddy while shaking her head. Then, she looked back at the battlefield and smiled to herself.

_"You have no idea, Cindy."_

"Let's keep up the pressure, Charizard!" Owen told the fire type, who was flying high in the air. Charizard nodded back at the fifteen year old, prompting him to grin and punch his right arm straight out before he enthusiastically cried out another command. "Use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it and strike Charizard down with Thunderbolt!" Diantha countered as soon as Owen finished his sentence. Charizard reared his head back and inhaled as much air as he could before unleashing a blistering wave of orange fire towards his opponents' half of the battlefield. Gardevoir quickly leaped into the air as soon as Charizard released the STAB attack, and she began to glow yellow before firing several zigzagging bolts of electricity, which all struck Charizard. The winged lizard fell from the air lifelessly, and everyone watching the battle began to shake their heads at Owen.

"I knew he shouldn't have challenged her."

"What was that kid thinking? There's no way he had a chance against Diantha."

Brooklyn, Eddy, and Cindy looked around at the pessimistic crowd with frowns before turning to face Owen, whose head was hanging. Much to their shock, a smile was creeping across his face as Charizard continued to plummet, and his head shot up violently as Charizard was about to hit the ground.

"Aerial Ace!" With less than an inch to spare, Charizard straightened out his flight, and he flew across the battlefield at mach speed, grabbing the audience's attention. Diantha simply gasped as Charizard slammed his head against Gardevoir's stomach, and then he flew straight into the air while Gardevoir was still being struck.

"Gardevoir, break free!"

"Not so fast! Give 'em a Seismic Toss finale!" Owen screamed at the top of his lungs, making sure Charizard could hear him. The winged lizard let out a mighty roar before wrapping his arms around Gardevoir's waist, and he began to fly in a circle at the speed of light, generating a wind current that took on the shape of Earth. Then, Charizard flew straight down while roaring, and he and Gardevoir slammed into the ground, causing both Pokemon to fall onto their backs. After a few seconds of silence, Charizard rose to his feet and looked down at Gardevoir with a victorious look on his face, and he walked back to Owen and Frogadier with a confident grin on his face.

"Gardevoir, it's time to stop fooling around!" Diantha shouted to her Pokemon, who had yet to move since hitting the ground. Not a moment later Gardevoir was on her feet, and Charizard turned in surprise while Owen gapped at the psychic type's perseverance.

"That's absurd! How can Gardevoir still stand after that Seismic Toss?" Cindy yelled in disbelief. Eddy simply stared speechless, and Brooklyn's expression changed from one of happiness to that of worry.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the Battle Chateau, Ariel and Blaziken watched over the battle with impressed looks on their faces.

"I'm pleasantly surprised. I didn't think Owen had this kind of grit," Blaziken told Ariel while peering down intently. The amber eyed girl remained silent and stared down at Diantha, narrowing her eyes as she did so. She knew exactly what the Champion was about to do, and Owen didn't stand a chance.

"I've enjoyed this battle, Owen, but it's time Gardevoir and I end this," Diantha informed the teen, who glared at the woman angrily. Frogadier and Charizard both looked at Gardevoir, who was putting her hands together and closing her eyes, which made them feel nervous. "Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!" Diantha cried as she touched her left wrist, which had a black bracelet wrapped around it.

"Well, that battle was fun while it lasted. Let's go, Blaziken," Ariel told her Pokemon as she walked away from the battle. Blaziken reluctantly followed his trainer, and the two vanished without anyone noticing.

Suddenly, Gardevoir was encapsulated in a bright egg and it began to flash several different colors. Then, it exploded and a strange rainbow colored double helix appeared above Gardevoir's head, and her appearance had changed. The only differences were that her lower body (the skirt thingy) was much puffier and more pronounced, while her head grew three spikes on both sides.

"What the heck is that?" Owen interrogated, biting his bottom lip at the strange transformation.

"Hahaha. You'll learn in time, but for now, it shall remain a mystery," Diantha replied quickly.

"Arrggh. Charizard, use Blast Burn!" Owen barked, wanting to end the battle with one last attack.

"Gardevoir, dodge." Charizard's body began to glow light red as he was surrounded in crimson energy, and then he fired a horizontal tornado of fire at Gardevoir, who remained stationary. Diantha then snapped her fingers, and Gardevoir disappeared before reappearing behind Charizard.

"Charizard, behind you!" Owen screamed frantically. The fire type turned around and attempted to strike his foe, but was unable to because he needed to recharge from Blast Burn.

"Gardevoir, use Moonblast!" Gardevoir placed both of her hands against Charizard's stomach, and an explosion of pink light occurred. Charizard was sent spiraling through the air and towards the water, but Owen pulled out his Pokeball and withdrew the fainted Pokemon just before he could hit the water.

"Charizard is unable to battle! That means Grand Duchess Diantha and Gardevoir are the winners!" Chadwick cried as he threw both of his hands in the air. The crowd erupted in applause for Diantha and Gardevoir, so the two waved back to the crazed fans. Owen, meanwhile, walked off of the battlefield with Frogadier and up the ramp to his traveling companions.

Before they left, he turned around and made eye contact with Diantha. Those by Owen could sense the fire between the two trainers, and he walked into the Battle Chateau with a disgusted look on his face.

000

After he had changed out of his fancy clothing, Owen met Brooklyn, Cindy, and Eddy at the front of the historic building with a sigh.

"Hey, shake it off," Cindy started with a smile as they began to walk towards Cyllage City. "You and Charizard were awesome and I doubt anyone could've done a better job than you two."

"Thanks, but we've got a lot of work to do if we want to win the Kalos League," Owen replied, still thinking about Diantha and her Mega Evolution tactic. He had remembered Professor Oak mentioning the strange transformation, but he didn't understand what it was or what it did.

"Look at the bright side, she is the Champion of the Kalos region," Eddy informed Owen, who stopped walking as soon as he heard the information.

"Really? Alright! We gave the Champion a run for her money!" Owen exclaimed excitedly before continuing to walk down the road. "But enough about me. Brooklyn, are you ready for your contest?" Owen quizzed, causing the fifteen year old girl to turn around, smile, and nod.

"Yup! Fennekin and Smeargle have been hard at work these past few days, so we're aiming to win it!"

With that, the four trainers continued on in silence while the sun began to set on yet another day of their trek across the Kalos region. Though they couldn't tell they future, all four of the trainers could sense they're next few days in Cyllage were going to be hectic… but they didn't know how hectic.

* * *

**First, I'd like to apologize for the long wait. I've been procrastinating and going ****out with my friends these past few days, so I kind of forgot about this chapter. Anyways, Owen battled and unfortunately lost to Diantha, who whipped out her Mega Evolution abilities. Ariel and Blaziken were also present for the battle, though they didn't really do anything. Till next time, (which will hopefully be this week) peace out.**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: The Cyllage City Contest: As Owen prepares for his second gym battle, Brooklyn participates in the Cyllage Contest. While competing, she meets a new rival, and is faced with incredible adversity when Fennekin and Smeargle struggle with the spotlight. Will Brooklyn be able to overcome such an obstacle?**_

* * *

**Cyllage Arc Chapters**

**Chapter 20: Hardcore Parkour**

**Chapter 21: Save the Fossils!**


	19. The Cyllage City Contest

**What's going on, folks? Last chapter, Owen battled against Diantha at the Battle Chateau, and he lost as soon as Gardevoir Mega Evolved. Naturally, this is going to pique Owen's interest for the next few chapters (there may be an arc about Mega Evolution, but that seems unlikely at this point), and he also might catch a few new Kalosian Pokemon! Now, Brooklyn's contest will take up this chapter, so let's get this going.**

**MCMXCV: **_Thanks, I'm glad you liked the battle. And I think Charizard probably would've won if he could Mega Evolve, which will be happening in the near future_

**Guest:** _Damn, I'll try to work on making these battles unpredictable ;)__  
_

**PKMN (guest): **_That's an interesting idea, I really like it! And Talonflame is a beast_

**Owen's team**

**Frogadier, (m), level 20, Pound, Lick, Bubble, Quick Attack, Water Pulse*, Smokescreen***

**Charizard, (m), level 70, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, Aerial Ace*, ?***

**Butterfree, (f), level 28, Tackle, Silver Wind, Psybeam, Gust, Poison Powder*, Sleep Powder***

**Pikachu, (m), level 22, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball*, Double Team***

* * *

"It's over here, guys!" Brooklyn shouted as she ran over towards the Cyllage gym, which was hosting the contest. Fennekin walked with the rest of the group while Brooklyn entered the gym, causing the coordinator's traveling companions to sweat drop. After a few more seconds of walking, Owen, Cindy, and Eddy walked into the gym and looked around at the strange interior of the building. After walking through a short hall, there was a massive, rectangular platform that stood vertically in the middle of the second room.

Two women were sitting at a booth where dozens of coordinators were signing up, and Brooklyn was already at the front of the line. After signing up for the contest, Brooklyn walked back to Owen and the others with an excited smile before kneeling down to pet Fennekin. Then, she released Smeargle from her Pokeball, and the artistic Pokemon looked around in confusion.

"Fennekin, Smeargle, this is where we're going to be performing later today!" Brooklyn informed the two female Pokemon, who looked around at the stadium-esq seats that surrounded the large, stone platform in the middle of the room. "I know you're going to do really well, so let's give this everything we've got!" The two Pokemon nodded at their trainer's speech before turning to talk to Frogadier and Litleo while Brooklyn began to converse with her companions.

"You're really pumped for this," Eddy remarked, noticing the older girl's bright grin. "I can't wait to watch my first contest!"

"Me too. You better make this worthwhile, Brooklyn," Cindy warned the older girl, who frowned at Cindy. The two locked eyes and began to growl lowly, forcing Charizard to separate the girls while Owen laughed at his starter's actions.

"Haha. Let's go check in at the Pokemon Center, you need to make sure you're rested before the contest," Owen told the other fifteen year old. Brooklyn looked away from Cindy and nodded, and the four trainers and their Pokemon headed towards the Pokemon Center, but stopped when they saw a man climbing the rocky walls. He head dark skin and black hair that seemed to have yellow, red, and blue stones in it. Surprisingly, he was wearing a suit and dress shoes, but he was climbing around with no problem. He stopped, however, and he quickly made his way to the ground before walking over towards Owen.

"Are you all here to register for the contest?" he quizzed, looking at all four of the trainers.

"No, we're here to support our friend," Owen replied. "But I'm challenging the gym tomorrow!" Owen informed the young man, who appeared to be in his early twenties. The younger trainer's proclamation caught the man's attention, and he grinned.

"Well, the gym leader here is really tough, and there's no way you could use that Charizard against him, because he specializes in rock types." With that, the man walked away before Owen could thank him for the information, and the group resumed their trek towards the Pokemon Center.

000

"Keep using Ember, Fennekin!" Brooklyn shouted to the fire type, who was slated to perform in the opening round along with Smeargle. "Smeargle, use your tail as a brush and catch the fire!" Everyone watched as Fennekin released a flurry of orange bullets towards Smeargle, who threw her tail at each of the fiery ovals. After catching each of the bullets, Smeargle tossed them against a blank canvas, and a picture of her, Fennekin, and Brooklyn appeared. The two Pokemon turned towards their audience and bowed, drawing a wave of applause.

"That was awesome!" Owen exclaimed as he rose from his seat. Frogadier, Pikachu, Butterfree, and Charizard clapped along with their trainer, Litleo, and Eddy. Cindy, meanwhile, crossed her arms across her chest and looked away from Brooklyn and her Pokemon, refusing to cheer for them. "If you can do that again, there's no way you guys will lose," Owen opined, causing Brooklyn to blush due to the high praise.

"Well thank you. Did you hear that, you two? Keep up the great work," Brooklyn said to her two Pokemon, who nodded.

"Wow, that performance was really cool!" an unfamiliar voice stated. An older boy walked out of the Pokemon Center and onto the field with a bright smile. He was about 5'8" and had tan kissed skin. His hair was black and medium length, with the sides being faded and the top was neatly combed back. His grey eyes stared straight at Brooklyn, and the girl shot him a questioning look. He wore a black t-shirt with gold chain patterns, beige cargo shorts, and black chucks, which didn't look suitable for traveling. What caught the attention of everyone was a chain around his neck, which had a Pokeball attached to it, but no one said anything about it.

"…Thanks," Brooklyn replied awkwardly. The teen stopped walking and realized Owen and Charizard rising to their feet, causing him to grin sheepishly.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Daniel, and I'm competing in the Cyllage City contest," he informed the other four trainers while extending his arm towards Brooklyn.

"I'm Brooklyn, and these are Owen," she said, pointing at Owen, "and Eddy." She then pointed at Eddy, who waved kindly.

"And I'm Cindy," the brunette told Daniel after she stuck her tongue out at Brooklyn, who glared at the twelve year old in response.

"It's nice to meet you all. I hope we can face-off in the contest, Brooklyn," Daniel told the blonde before turning and walking away, drawing strange looks from Owen and Brooklyn.

"Well, now that he's gone," Owen started once Daniel walked inside the Pokemon Center, "we should probably head over to the gym. The contest is starting in about an hour, and I don't think you'd want to be late," Owen said to Brooklyn, who nodded in agreement.

000

As he stretched his arms over his head, Owen yawned loudly and scratched his neck. Frogadier, Pikachu, and Butterfree sat next to him while Charizard played with Eddy. Cindy and Litleo were sitting on the ground by Owen, and Brooklyn was pacing around the room. Even though she had reached the championship round of the Grand Festival in Unova, the nerves of waiting to be called on always got to her.

There were nearly forty coordinators competing in the contest, and only four were advancing to the battle rounds. After learning the information, Brooklyn had become even more nervous about her performance, and on top of that, she didn't have any coordinators to talk to unlike her trip through Unova.

Eddy knew absolutely nothing about Pokemon Contests, so he wouldn't provide any comfort, and Cindy was her least favorite person in Kalos, at the moment, so there was no way she'd talk to her. Owen, on the other hand, certainly knew what he was talking about, but the blonde's feelings for him wouldn't allow her to converse with the powerful trainer.

"Brooklyn, what's going on?" The girl turned to see Daniel walking over to her, wearing a fancy black suit and a red bow tie. "Are you ready for this? I know I am."

"Kind of. I still get the jitters before every performance, but I think I'll do well," she answered before laughing.

"That's the way to think! I'm sure you're going to be great out there," Daniel informed the younger girl as he flashed a wide smile. "Once we both make it to the battle rounds, I'm expecting you to give everything you've got to our battle."

"Oh I will," Brooklyn replied. "Good luck, Daniel," she told the older boy as he walked away and waved.

"Would Brooklyn Moore please report to the stage?" a voice asked over the intercom.

"You're going to do great," Owen said to Brooklyn, and Eddy and all of the Pokemon nodded along with Owen's prediction.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate the support," Brooklyn told her supporters before turning around and walking into a hallway, which would lead her to the stage. With each step she took, her heart began to beat faster and faster, knowing that she was moving closer towards what would be her first performance of the Kalos region. If she did well enough, coordinators all around the region would be scared of her abilities, but if she did poorly, no one would know who she was. Taking a deep breath, Brooklyn looked down at the two Pokeballs in her right hand, and she nodded before walking out of the hallway and towards the stage.

The crowd erupted with cheers as the fifteen year old walked across a bridge that connected the coordinator room to the stage, which was the large pillar in the middle of the gym. Once she stepped in her trainer box, Brooklyn looked around and waved at the spectators, who began to whistle back to her until they were silenced by the three judges at the other end of the battlefield.

"Feel free to begin whenever you're ready," the man wearing a red suit said over a mic. Brooklyn nodded at the man and tossed the two Pokeballs in her hand high into the air.

"Fennekin, Smeargle, take the stage!" Brooklyn's eyes closed as the flash from the Pokeballs opening illuminated the room, but she opened them once the light faded. Fennekin and Smeargle appeared in front of their trainer, and they looked around at the couple of thousand fans cheering for them, instantly scaring them. Brooklyn, however, was unable to notice the change in their expressions, and she began her routine normally.

"Let's open this up with a Flamethrower and Ember combination!" Brooklyn commanded while pointing straight forward. Both of the performing Pokemon remained frozen and didn't move a muscle, causing Brooklyn to frown. She didn't understand why her Pokemon weren't listening, but she knew something wasn't right. "Come on, guys, take a deep breath and let's do exactly what we practiced," Brooklyn told her Pokemon.

Neither moved once again, and the crowd began to boo while the judges started to shake their heads in disappointment. Brooklyn looked around in despair before resting her eyes on the two Pokemon that were in complete shock of the attention they were receiving. Neither had been focused on this intently, and the pressure of performing was obviously getting to them.

"Come on, Brooklyn," Owen muttered to himself as the camera zoomed in on her lost look. Frogadier, Butterfree, and Litleo started to cheer for the young coordinator while Charizard and Pikachu started to cheer under their breath. Eddy began chanting for Brooklyn while Cindy remained silent and watched Brooklyn crumble under the pressure, which made her smirk.

"Smeargle, use Flamethrower! Please!" the blonde pleaded, but to no avail. "Fennekin, snap out of it and use Ember!" Fennekin looked back at her trainer and tried to muster up an attack, but the deafening boos drained her of her confidence. The fire type then looked straight forwards, and a loud buzzer went off. Brooklyn turned towards the judges and saw that there were three X's on their monitors, signaling that she had been disqualified.

"We're sorry, but we have to disqualify you because you were unable to start your performance in time," the man with squinty eyes informed Brooklyn, who dejectedly withdrew her two Pokemon and walked off the stage to an overwhelming amount of boos. Once she entered the hallway, Brooklyn fell on the ground and began to cry by herself, but she stopped when she heard footsteps moving towards her. Looking up, the girl saw Owen, Eddy, Cindy, and their Pokemon looking at her sympathetically, with the exception of Cindy.

"Hey, shake it off. Fennekin and Smeargle weren't ready for the big stage, but they will next time," Owen told Brooklyn in an attempt to cheer her up. Brooklyn slowly stood up but didn't say anything, and she walked away from her three traveling companions quickly. As she did, Daniel walked by the group without saying a word, and he headed out for the stage.

000

"Dragonair, Dedenne, let's give 'em a show!" Daniel shouted as he tossed a Pokeball into the air. Everyone collectively 'awwed' at Dedenne's appearance, but they looked around in confusion when Dragonair had yet to appear. Suddenly, Daniel pulled a Pokeball off his necklace and tossed it forwards, releasing Dragonair.

"Feel free to begin when you're ready," Nurse Joy said to the sixteen year old.

"Okay. Dedenne, use Dig all across the stage! Dragonair, dive into the holes once Dedenne is done and use Dragon Dance!" Dedenne quickly burrowed roughly a dozen holes in the stage before resurfacing for good, and then Dragonair dove into the nearest hole. After a few seconds, pillars of blue energy shot through the holes and everyone gasped as Dedenne hopped onto one of the pillars and was sent flying into the air. The electric and fairy type hopped from geyser to geyser before Daniel issued another command.

"Now use Parabolic Charge, Dedenne!" The tiny orange mouse was suddenly shrouded in yellow electricity, and he fired five rays of lightning all in different directions, creating a glorious sight. "And use Outrage, Dragonair!" Dragonair shot out of the ground while being shrouded in dark blue energy with yellow lines of energy spiraling around his body, and he danced around the electricity and geysers of blue energy. Once the two attacks stopped, Dragonair landed on the ground and caught Dedenne once he fell, and the two bowed to the crowd, who had exploded with cheers.

"What an absolutely stunning display of combinations and power! Well done," the an in the red suit complimented with a bright smile.

"Remarkable!" the short and irritating man screeched.

"The connection between you and your Pokemon is the main reason for this great performance. I look forward to seeing more of your impressive displays," Nurse Joy told Daniel, who bowed thankfully. After waving to the people in attendance, Daniel walked off the stage with a sly grin, knowing that he was going to win the contest.

000

"And the winner of the Cyllage City Contest is Daniel! Thank you to all of the coordinators that competed in the contest, and good luck with the rest of your journeys!" the announcer for the contest exclaimed while looking straight into the camera. Brooklyn sighed as she sat on her bed in the Pokemon Center, knowing that her first performance was nothing short of a disaster. Smeargle and Fennekin were both sitting at the end of her bed with depressed looks on their faces while Owen, Eddy, and Cindy all sat in silence.

"Are you okay?" Eddy quizzed. Brooklyn turned and nodded slowly. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing her pajamas, a disappointed look plastered on her face.

"I'll get over it. But for now, we should focus on Owen's gym battle tomorrow. You better win, because I don't want to be in this city any longer," she said with a grin.

"Don't you worry, we're gonna win. Right, Frogadier?"

"Froga!"

* * *

**Well, I finished that way sooner than I expected. So, Brooklyn didn't even make it out of the appeal rounds, and now the focus will be shifting to Owen and his gym battle against Grant! Till next time, peace out.**

**1) Should Brooklyn try to get a more confident/outgoing Pokemon for her next contest?**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Hardcore Parkour: Owen finally challenges Grant for his second badge, and he's in for quite the challenge. Only having one type advantage over Grant, Owen's going to need all of the effort he can get from Pikachu and Butterfree. Can Owen and his Pokemon take down Grant and his physical rock types?**_

* * *

**Cyllage Arc Chapters**

**Chapter 21: Save the Fossils!**


	20. Hardcore Parkour

**Welp, it's time for chapter 20 and Owen's second gym battle of the Kalos region. I'm surprised I've actually managed to stick to my idea of spacing out the gym battles (albeit there have only been two) and I hope I can keep it up. Now, this chapter will lead into the next chapter, which is the finale of the arc, and I think you'll all enjoy it. So, let's get this going.**

**Also, thanks to MCMXCV for the ****submission of Daniel**

**NodokaLover: **_There's a chance he could get a fossil_

**Pkmn (guest): **_Yeah, it does stink that she lost so early, but Brooklyn will find out why she did so poorly_

**Guest: **_Jynx would be a really interesting addition, I'll definitely consider that_

**MCMXCV: **_Daniel's definitely going to win a lot more contests, so this is just the beginning. And don't worry, Brooklyn will be getting another, more confident Pokemon very soon_

**Owen's team**

**Frogadier, (m), level 20, Pound, Lick, Bubble, Quick Attack, Water Pulse*, Smokescreen***

**Charizard, (m), level 70, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, Aerial Ace*, ?***

**Butterfree, (f), level 28, Tackle, Silver Wind, Psybeam, Gust, Poison Powder*, Sleep Powder***

**Pikachu, (m), level 22, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball*, Double Team***

* * *

Frogadier, Pikachu, and Butterfree all sat in front of Owen as he waited outside the gym, giving his usual pre-battle speech.

"I know we're at a bit of a disadvantage given our typings," Owen started, looking at Pikachu and Butterfree as he said that, "but if we give this everything we've got, that'll offset the mismatch. Pikachu, I'm going to have you open up the battle, are you ready?" Owen quizzed.

"Pika," Pikachu replied calmly, giving his trainer and teammates confidence.

"Good, now return." Owen zapped Butterfree and Pikachu back into their Pokeballs as he and Frogadier walked into the gym, where his fiends were waiting. "Thanks for waiting."

"We kind of had to. I mean, you are the one challenging the gym," Cindy replied with a smirk. Brooklyn looked over and shot the brunette a nasty glare, and Cindy locked eyes with the older girl while showing her teeth like a rabid dog.

"Let's hurry and start the battle," Owen informed both girls as he started walking towards the large stone pillar in the middle of the enormous building. An elevator was placed on the two short sides of the structure, and all four kids stepped forwards. The elevator doors closed as soon as the group was safely inside, and it shot straight upwards. After it stopped, the doors of the elevator opened and the group walked out and onto the battlefield. A large waterfall was behind the gym leader's trainer box, and there were two ramps that led to the bleachers for spectators. The battlefield was also covered in rocks and there were a few large ones that looked like they could act as shields, which Owen kept a mental note of.

Owen released Charizard from his Pokeball and he followed Brooklyn, Fennekin, Cindy, Litleo, and Eddy to the bleachers. Once they were seated, the gym leader climbed up the wall and jumped onto the battlefield with a broad grin that could be spotted from outer space.

"It's nice to see you here again. The name's Grant, and I'm the gym leader of Cyllage," the dark skinned man from the day before greeted kindly while extending both of his arms to his sides.

"I'm Owen Plateau, and I'm here for my second badge," Owen informed the gym leader as he pointed at himself. Grant nodded at the information and a robot flew up from the ground and hovered in the referee's area.

"This will be a three versus three gym battle between Grant and Owen where only the challenger may substitute Pokemon! Furthermore, once all Pokemon on one side are unable to battle, the battle will be over! Grant, choose your first Pokemon!" the robot ordered blandly.

"Alright then. Owen, I wish you the best of luck, because my Pokemon and I aren't going to hold anything back. Geodude, rock and roll!" Grant shouted, causing everyone to sweat drop at his corny saying. A Geodude appeared from the Pokeball he threw, and it floated a foot above the ground on the gym leader's half of the battlefield. Owen looked down at the Pokeball he had just taken off his belt and then at Frogadier before tossing it forward.

"Pikachu, let's show 'em your speed!" Pikachu shot out of the Pokeball and landed on the ground on his feet, and a bit of electricity began to dance around his red cheeks. Grant raised his eyebrows at Owen's strange decision, but he shrugged it off and the robot raised both of its tiny arms to signal the beginning of the battle.

"Owen, you may have the first move," the steel object informed the challenger, who nodded in response.

"Let's get this started with Quick Attack!" Owen shouted, pointing straight at Geodude. The yellow rat dropped to all fours and dashed forward as white light trailed his body. Grant and Geodude were too slow to react as Pikachu slammed his head against the floating rock's, but Pikachu stumbled back in pain while rubbing his head. Meanwhile, Geodude acted as if nothing had happened, and he began to crack his knuckles intimidatingly.

"Geodude, grab Pikachu and use Seismic Toss!" Geodude flew forward as Pikachu continued to rub his aching head, and the rock wrapped his arms around Pikachu's body. Then, they shot into the air before Geodude dropped back towards the ground at a blistering pace. Then, Geodude hurled Pikachu against the ground head first, and the electric rodent let out a loud cry of pain as he rolled on the ground holding his head.

"Come on, Owen, you have to switch Pikachu out!" Brooklyn shouted to her fellow teen. Fennekin voiced a similar concern and repeatedly pointed at Frogadier, trying to get Owen to put him in the battle.

"Well, who is he going to put in?" Eddy asked Brooklyn, who stopped shooting and turned to face the eight year old. "If he sends Frogadier out now, then he's going to be exhausted for the later stages of the battle." The older girl looked back at the battlefield and seemed like she was about to argue with Eddy, but she closed her mouth and sat down with a disgruntled expression.

"Pikachu, are you able to keep going?" Owen asked in concern as the electric type continued to hold his head in a fetal position.

"Chu!" Pikachu responded loudly as he pushed himself back onto his two feet, albeit sluggishly.

"Great." Quickly, Owen scanned the battlefield and then Geodude before a lightbulb suddenly went off in his head. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the ground!" Everyone looked at Owen like he was a madman, including Frogadier and Pikachu, but the electric type obeyed his order. Grant smirked at the attack, thinking it wouldn't hurt Geodude, so he didn't bother trying to stop it. Much to his surprise, the two bolts of electricity Pikachu fired caused the rocks from the battlefield to shoot into the air and smack Geodude.

"What the?"

"Now use Quick Attack and use that rock in front of you as a ramp!" Pikachu bolted towards the rock that was slightly to his left and he flew through the air like a paper airplane, causing everyone to gasp in shock. Pikachu then landed on Geodude, and the boulder began to fly around angrily while trying to shake Pikachu off.

"Use Rollout, Geodude!" Grant yelled, knowing that the attack would launch Pikachu. Geodude quickly began to roll like a wheel, and Pikachu was too slow to let go of his opponent, leading to him being flattened. Then, after Geodude had finished rolling around, Pikachu was stuck in the ground after he had originally been flattened, leaving him susceptible to another attack.

"Oh no. This doesn't look good for Pikachu," Cindy said to Litleo. The lion cub nodded in agreement while Charizard watched in silence, shaking his head at the predicament Pikachu was in.

"Finish this with Mega Punch, Geodude!" Grant commanded. Geodude flew forward surprisingly quickly while his fist was glowing white, and he wound up before punching Pikachu as hard as he could, making the ground shake slightly. Once Geodude flew back to Grant, the robot ref flew over to Pikachu and raised its arms.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" the ref ordered as Owen withdrew Pikachu back to his Pokeball.

"Thanks for the effort, Pikachu." Slowly, Owen put the Pokeball back on his belt, and he looked down at Frogadier with a grin. "Are you ready, Frogadier?"

"Froga!" Frogadier replied excitedly as he leaped forward and landed on the battlefield. Grant's Geodude turned around to see his next opponent, which was the Pokemon he was originally expecting to start the battle.

"I see you're trying to get the advantage with Frogadier's typing. Don't think I haven't battled against water types before," the gym leader warned while shaking his finger in a dismissive manner.

"Don't worry, that's not why I picked Frogadier," Owen shot back with a smirk as he quickly glanced at the battlefield. The rocky terrain suited Frogadier's leaping ability well, which was the main reason he was chosen to battle.

"Interesting. Let's find out why you picked him, then!" Grant shouted excitedly.

"This battle will be between Geodude and Frogadier! Begin!"

"Geodude, use Rock Blast as fast as you can!" Grant shouted while throwing both of his arms forward. Geodude formed several rocks with his hands and chucked them at Frogadier as fast as he could, but Owen's quick thinking combined with Frogadier's speed resulted in the attack missing horribly.

"Frogadier, dodge it and use Water Pulse!" Frogadier hopped up and landed on the first rock before hopping to the others in order to get closer to Geodude, catching Grant and the rock type by surprise. Frogadier then generated a ball of water in his hands and he threw it at Geodude. The attack exploded on contact and sent Geodude rolling across the rocky battlefield, but he got back up and resumed floating.

"Hang in there, Geodude! Use Seismic Toss!" Geodude flew towards Frogadier as he fell towards the ground and grabbed him before flying straight into the air. Geodude then zipped towards the ground and threw Frogadier, dealing more damage to the water type.

"Use Quick Attack and then Lick, Frogadier!" Owen demanded. Frogadier quickly got back up and sprinted towards Geodude while a white light trailed his body, and he licked Geodude with his freakishly long tongue. Everyone cringed as the attack ended, and Geodude remained stationary while being disgusted by the slobber all over his face.

"Geodude? What just happened?" Grant asked worriedly.

"Frogadier's Lick paralyzed him," Owen explained happily. "Now use a close range Water Pulse!" Frogadier nodded at Owen's attack and he ran towards Geodude as a ball of water appeared in his hand, and he prepared to end the battle.

"Geodude, counter with Rollout!" Geodude suddenly snapped out of his paralysis and rolled towards Frogadier, hitting him directly. Surprisingly, Frogadier managed to catch Geodude with his left arm and he had the perfect opportunity to deal the finishing blow with his right hand.

"Fight through the pain, Frogadier! Finish this!" Frogadier wound his right arm back before slamming the ball of water in his hand against Geodude's still spinning body, and the rock type was sent spiraling back towards Grant.

"Geodude, no!" the gym leader cried out as his first Pokemon was laying on the ground with his eyes shut closed.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Grant, choose your next Pokemon!" the robot referee told Grant, who withdrew his fainted Geodude with an impressed look on his face.

"Way to go, Frogadier!" Brooklyn cheered along with Fennekin, who was howling for the evolved frog. As they continued to cheer, Eddy peered at Frogadier before looking back at Brooklyn and Cindy, who were still cheering.

"There's no way Frogadier's going to faint. He has a type advantage over all of Grant's Pokemon," Cindy stated ignorantly with a wide smile. Charizard shook his head at the stupidity of the comment and looked over at Eddy, who understood why Charizard had been shaking his head.

"I hate to burst your bubbles, but look at how tired Frogadier is. I don't think he can keep going at this rate," Eddy told the older girls and their starters. The four looked at Frogadier and saw he was panting quickly while his body was covered in bruises and cuts. "Owen has to switch him out."

"Onix, I need your help!" Grant shouted as he launched his second Pokeball into the air. Brooklyn and Cindy gasped as the gigantic rock type slithered around the battlefield before roaring at Frogadier intimidatingly.

"Frogadier," Owen called, recognizing how fatigued the water type was. "Come back, I need you for later." The water type nodded at his trainer and walked back to Owen's trainer box and sat down immediately, showing everyone how tired he was, which didn't sit well with Eddy, Cindy, and Brooklyn. Charizard simply looked at the Kalosian Pokemon before waiting for Owen to send out his final Pokemon, which would have to take out Onix if he wanted any shot at beating Grant. "Butterfree, take to the skies!"

"Fweeh!" Butterfree cried as she flew around before settling over Owen's head. The bug type stared at Onix with her gigantic red eyes while Grant looked at Owen in disbelief. First, he started with an electric type, and now he was using a bug and flying type to combat his Onix.

"This battle will be between Onix and Butterfree! Begin!"

"Butterfree, use Psybeam!" Owen commanded. Butterfree's eyes flashed bright red for a split second before she fired a slinky-esq attack that was blue. All of the blue rings smashed against Onix, and the large Pokemon cried out in pain before roaring angrily. Grant looked up at Butterfree in shock, not expecting such power behind the bug's attack.

"Onix, take Butterfree out of the air with Iron Tail!" Onix began to roar at a deafening pitch, making everyone that wasn't Grant grab their ears in pain. Butterfree did the same, resulting in Onix slamming his tail over her head, sending her straight into the ground. The battlefield cracked underneath the force of her body, but Butterfree got back up and took to the air.

"Be careful, Butterfree! Get close to Onix and grab onto his head!" Owen shouted to the strongest of his new Pokemon. Butterfree flew towards Onix gracefully, but Grant tried to stop her from grabbing onto Onix.

"Smack her out of the air with Iron Tail, Onix!" Grant shouted. Onix's tail turned silver once again and began to shine, blinding Owen and Butterfree. Somehow, Butterfree managed to spin away from each of Onix's swings, and she latched onto the horn on his head, causing the rock snake to flail around recklessly.

"Use Psybeam again, Butterfree!" Owen ordered. Butterfree unleashed another wave of blue rings that slammed against Onix's head, knocking the rock type over. Once he hit the ground, the entire battlefield shook, and Owen even lost his balance. Butterfree, however, refused to let go of her colossal foe, enraging Onix further.

"Onix, use Stone Edge into the air!" Onix roared as he returned to his normal posture, and he fired a series of rocks into the air, but they quickly descended towards Butterfree, who looked up in fear.

"Cancel it with Silver Wind!" Butterfree's wings turned bright white and she began to flap them after letting go of Onix. Several crescents of silver energy crashed into the stones, protecting Butterfree from taking massive amounts of damage. Onix, meanwhile, was celebrating the fact that Butterfree had finally lost her grip on him, which made Owen feel nervous.

"Use Iron Tail, Onix!"

"Dodge it and strike with Psybeam!" As Onix's tail began to glow silver, he swung it into the air and tried to spike Butterfree into the ground for a second time. Seeing this, Butterfree flew as high as she could, evading Onix's vicious attack, and then she fired a series of blue rings of psychic energy. The attack hit Onix, and the mighty Pokemon let out a cry of pain before collapsing with his eyes shut, prompting Owen to pump his fist into the air while Butterfree flew in a circle around her trainer.

"Onix is unable to battle! Grant, choose your final Pokemon!"

"Wow! Butterfree was incredible!" Brooklyn shouted as she began jumping up and down with Cindy. After realizing who she was celebrating with, Brooklyn turned away and crossed her arms just like Cindy, while Eddy start hollering for Owen. Charizard also had a confident look on his face, and he roared powerfully before pointing at Butterfree, who nodded back at the older Pokemon.

Grant stared in awe as he withdrew his second Pokemon, and then he looked at Butterfree and Frogadier, who were still celebrating the massive (no pun intended) victory. The gym leader then smiled after withdrawing his Onix, and he took out his final Pokeball.

"That was an impressive win, but I'm not going to let you win this gym badge! Tyrunt, let's go!" A tiny t-rex appeared in front of Grant, and it began snapping its enormous jaws. Tyrunt's skin was light brown and looked like the rocks on the ground, and it had a silver colored jaw. There were also three spikes of white hair on its neck, and there were two orange spikes on its he'd and one on its short tail.

"Butterfree, do you think you can go again?" Owen asked the bug that was resting on his head. Without hesitation, Butterfree took to the air and nodded at Owen while Frogadier continued to rest next to Owen. For some reason, Tyrunt kept looking over at Frogadier with an arrogant look, catching the starter's attention.

"This battle will be between Tyrunt and Butterfree! Begin!"

"Tyrunt, use Dragon Tail!" Tyrunt sprinted forward at a blinding speed and he hopped in the air while his tail began to glow light blue. Owen quickly threw his arm to the side while Butterfree waited for a counterattack, and she began to back away from her incoming opponent.

"Butterfree, dodge and use Silver Wind!" Butterfree attempted to fly into the air, but Tyrunt's tail clipped her right wing, causing her to fall towards the ground while Tyrunt slammed against the ground feet first. The bug type was quick to recover, though, and she began to flap her wings while silver crescents of energy were sent towards the prehistoric Pokemon.

"Use Bite to destroy it!" Grant countered. Tyrunt opened his gigantic jaws and chewed up the bug type attack, striking fear into Butterfree, Owen, Frogadier, and the spectators.

"That's some serious power. Butterfree, Poison Powder!" Owen remarked before issuing another attack.

"Dodge!" Grant screamed. Tyrunt sprinted away from the purple cloud of toxins, but he turned around and started sprinting towards Butterfree, who didn't know where Tyrunt was. "Dragon Tail!" Grant commanded. Tyrunt sprung into the air at a ridiculous height, similar to Owen's Muk, and he began to spin like a wheel. Butterfree turned and was met by Tyrunt's glowing blue tail slamming over her head, sending her straight into the ground.

"Butterfree!" Owen shouted as he ran to the fainted Pokemon's side.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!" the robot demanded as Owen helped Butterfree off the ground.

"Holy crap. This isn't good," Cindy remarked as Owen carried Butterfree over to his trainer box, where Frogadier was waiting. "Grant's Tyrunt is way too strong for Frogadier."

"Fenna!" Fennekin barked at the twelve year old before shooting an Ember attack at her, causing Cindy to scream before running over to a different area of the bleachers. Charizard laughed quietly at the interaction between the young fire type and Cindy before looking back at the battlefield with a solemn look on his face.

"Butterfree, you were absolutely incredible out there. You deserve a long rest," Owen told the fainted Pokemon as he withdrew her to the Pokeball in his hand. He then peered down at Frogadier with a confident look, and he nodded at the water type. "This battle is all your's, Frogadier."

"Dier," Frogadier muttered to himself as he leaped forward onto a large rock on Owen's half of the battlefield, and he locked eyes with Tyrunt. The rock and dragon type began to snap his jaws aggressively while Frogadier simply remained in a crouched position, ready to pounce.

"This battle will be between Tyrunt and Frogadier! Begin!"

"Frogadier, use Quick Attack!" Owen commanded. Frogadier leaped off the rock he was camped on, and he stared running towards Tyrunt with a white light trailing his body. "Now use Water Pulse!" As he ran past Tyrunt, Frogadier chucked a large ball of water that struck the powerful prehistoric dinosaur, who was knocked onto his back.

"Tyrunt, use Ancient Power to knock Frogadier onto the ground!" Five large rocks appeared around Tyrunt's body, and all of them were flung towards Frogadier, who was still running around the battlefield. Much to Owen's dismay, Frogadier was crushed by two of the rocks, and he was sent bouncing across the rough battlefield before hitting into a large rock that stopped his movement.

"Frogadier, are you okay?" Owen's question was answered with Frogadier hopping on the top of the rock and giving him a thumbs up, making Owen smile in relief. "Alright, use Smokescreen to hide yourself!" Frogadier generated a black ball of smoke in his hand, which he slammed against the ground, causing several black clouds to cover Owen's half of the battlefield.

"Tyrunt, smell Frogadier out and then use Bite!" Tyrunt began to sniff the air before charging into the smoke while growling. Miraculously, Tyrunt managed to find Frogadier and he bit his right arm, causing the frog to shriek bloodymurder.

"Frogadier, slam a Water Pulse against Tyrunt's head!" Owen yelled as the smoke began to dissipate. Frogadier formed a ball of water in his left hand and smacked it against Tyrunt's head, sending the large rock type rolling to the side of the battlefield. He then retreated back to Grant, and both Pokemon began to pant rapidly while hunching over.

_"Damn, it looks like Frogadier took a crap ton of damage from that Bite. Tyrunt's power all comes from his jaws… I got it!" _Owen thought to himself as a smile crept across his face.

"Come on, Frogadier! You can do this!" Eddy cried. Brooklyn, Fennekin, Cindy, Litleo, and Charizard all cheered along with Eddy, and Frogadier turned to them before nodding.

"Tyrunt, use Ancient Power!"

"Frogadier, hop from rock to rock and then jump towards Tyrunt!" As Tyrunt sent the five rocks towards Frogadier, the water type hopped up and began to jump from rock to rock before using Quick Attack to enhance his leaping distance. As he did so, Tyrunt opened his mouth in order to bite the evolved Pokemon.

"Tyrunt, end this with Bite!" Tyrunt lunged at Frogadier and attempted to bite the Pokemon, but Owen was quick to counter.

"Spin and shut Tyrunt's mouth with your frubbles!" Frogadier rapidly began to spin like a drill and he barely avoided Tyrunt's powerful Bite attack. Then, he grabbed some of his frubbles and glued Tyrunt's mouth shut, preventing the prehistoric Pokemon from using his jaws. "Finish this with Water Pulse!" Frogadier then threw a ball of bright blue water at Tyrunt and it exploded on contact, launching the dragon type across the battlefield. Once the ref floated over to Tyrunt, it raised its arms.

"Tyrunt is unable to battle! That means Owen is the winner!"

"Yes! Way to go, Frogadier!" Owen cheered as he ran towards Frogadier and hugged the exhausted Pokemon. Frogadier smiled at Owen before his eyes closed and he collapsed in Owen's arms while everyone ran onto the battlefield.

"That was an awesome battle! You were so cool out there!" Eddy shouted in excitement before running towards the elevator.

"Way to go out there. You had a really impressive strategy," Cindy complimented before running after Eddy with Litleo in tow.

"Owen, that was one heck of a battle. I can't believe you used a Butterfree and Pikachu and pulled out the win. You truly earned the Cliff Badge," Grant told Owen as he handed over a tiny piece of metal. Owen graciously took the badge and placed it in his badge case delicately. "The next gym is in Shalour City, which is up past Geosenge Town. Good luck with the rest of your travels."

"Thanks, Grant," Owen said before bowing. He walked away from the smiling gym leader alongside Brooklyn, and they stepped into the elevator, where Cindy and Eddy were waiting.

"Where to next?" Cindy quizzed.

"Shalour City!"

* * *

**Owen has just won his second gym badge, and the Cyllage Arc will be coming to a close with the end of next chapter. So, that's about all I've got. Till next time, peace out.**

**1) Predictions for the next chapters?**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Save the Fossils!: Shortly after winning his second badge, Team Grim strikes and attempts to raid Glittering Cave. Refusing to allow the criminals to steal Pokemon, Owen and Charizard take on an Admin! Will they be able to stop Team Grim**_**_?_**

* * *

**Shalour Arc Chapters**

**Chapter 22: Hawlucha the Wild Warrior**

**Chapter 23: Teaching Tyrunt Manners**

**Chapter 24: The Power of Aura**

**Chapter 25: Mastering Mega Evolution!**

**Chapter 26: Straying from the Pack**

**Chapter 27: Go Go Gogoat**

**Chapter 28: Forming an Alliance**

**Chapter 29: Mega Destruction**


	21. Save the Fossils!

**Welcome back to another chapter of Kalos Adventure, and the finale of the Cyllage Arc. Next up will be the Shalour Arc, which is going to be way more ****action packed and entertaining than the previous two. Last chapter, Owen defeated Grant thanks to Butterfree's two K.O's and Frogadier defeating Tyrunt. This chapter will be about Team Grim attempting to steal Pokemon from Glittering Cave, and that's about it, so let's get going!**

**midnightrebellion86: **_Thanks, and that definitely could happen_

**guest: **_I can confirm that Mega Evolution will be introduced to Owen, though I'm happy to see you mentioned the indirect titles (which I do put a fair amount of thought into so it's not blatantly obvious what the chapter is about)_

**Emboar-Man (guest): **_I like the predictions, though Owen won't be battling Ramos because there is only one gym battle per each arc. And the idea of the fairy type being caught is interesting, but he won't be catching one until chapter 50-60, if I keep up the pace I want_

**Soon to be real (guest): **_Brooklyn getting Hawlucha is a very real possibility, and it certainly could happen. And thanks for the compliment, I think my early stories were __just a lack of effort (and not really knowing how to puncture :P)_

**Owen's team**

**Frogadier, (m), level 23, Pound, Lick, Round, Quick Attack, Water Pulse*, Smokescreen***

**Charizard, (m), level 70, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, Aerial Ace*, ?***

**Butterfree, (f), level 34, Tackle, Silver Wind, Psybeam, Gust, Poison Powder*, Sleep Powder***

**Pikachu, (m), level 23, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Nuzzle, Electro Ball*, Double Team***

* * *

Frogadier slowly opened his eyes to see Owen holding up his second badge to the light and examining it closely. Pikachu and Butterfree were already awake and were also inspecting the piece of metal, but they turned their attention to Frogadier when he rose to his feet and yawned.

"It's about time you woke up, Frogadier," Owen said to his starter with a stupid grin. Charizard, who was standing against the wall with his arms crossed laughed at the joke and so did Butterfree and Pikachu. "Everyone's waiting for us over by the Rhyhorn tours, let's go!" Owen shot up from his bed in the Pokemon Center and sprinted out of the building with his four Pokemon chasing after him.

After several minutes of running, Owen met up with his friends and withdrew all four of his Pokemon.

"Why do we have to ride these beasts?" Cindy interrogated the two older teens as she was sitting on top of a gigantic Rhyhorn. The rock rhino began to flail violently in spite of the obnoxious girl on his back, and she screamed in terror of being launched through the air.

"Because we want to see all of Kalos," Brooklyn shot back. "I haven't been outside of Unova, so I'd like to be exposed to the world," she continued before hopping onto a Rhyhorn.

"What about Owen? He's been through every other region! Why can't you do this by yourself?" Cindy chastised as Owen and Eddy hopped onto their Rhyhorn and they began to walk on the dangerously sharp ground. There wasn't a guide on duty for the day, so the group only had to rent the Rhyhorn and they could roam around the rocky path.

"I didn't really spend too much time checking everything out. All I did was try to get my eight badges as fast as possible," Owen answered, unintentionally defending Brooklyn. "I don't get why you're even mad, aren't you not from Kalos?"

"No, but Eddy is, and he doesn't want to do this."

"That's not true," Eddy stated while petting the Rhyhorn he was sitting on. The rock and ground type smiled at the kind child, and Eddy laughed at the kind Rhyhorn. "I always wanted to do this, but my parents never let me." Cindy muttered under her breath after hearing Eddy's response, but it was inaudible. As they continued riding the Rhyhorn along the harsh road, everyone looked to their right and gazed at the beautiful forest beneath the cliff.

"There's nothing that could ruin this day," Eddy remarked with a smile.

000

"Where are the fossil Pokemon!?" a woman in her thirties shouted as she threw a nerdy man against the wall inside a bright cave, which was illuminated by glowing crystals along the walls.

"I'll never tell you," the man wearing a spotless white lab coat squeaked as he was pushed against the wall even harder. A smirk appeared along the woman's face as she continued to hold the man by his collar, and she started laughing.

"We know you already revived them, it's only a matter of time before we find out where they are. Why don't you just make it easy on everyone and tell us where Tyrunt and Amaura are?" she asked with a devilish look. The man replied by spitting on her face, enraging the woman wearing a black uniform with a skull and crossbones on her chest.

As she ordered two goons to beat up the scientist, two Pokemon were hiding in the shadows, trembling with fear.

000

"We already reached the end of the tour? This was a waste of money!" Cindy screamed in rage as she hopped off her Rhyhorn and kicked a rock on the safe ground. Owen, Brooklyn, and Eddy all got off their Rhyhorn and patted the three Pokemon on the head before walking over to Cindy.

"Cindy, you didn't even pay. Owen paid for all of us," Brooklyn hissed while Owen looked down at his significantly lighter wallet and sighed. "Besides, we can explore these caves!" the blonde exclaimed as she walked towards an entrance to a strange cave.

"Hmm… this place is called Glittering Cave and is one of the most explored caves in all of Kalos. I want to check it out!" Eddy shrieked before booting towards the entrance and running inside.

"Eddy, wait up!" Owen and Brooklyn shouted like parents as they ran after the eight year old. Cindy rolled her eyes at the actions of all three and she walked into the cave with an attitude. As Eddy continued running, he made several random turns, leaving Owen and Brooklyn in the dust and worried about his wellbeing. After deciding to take a left, the two fifteen year olds found Eddy at a dead end, where he was frowning.

"Where are all of the Pokemon? They're supposed to be crawling all over the place," the youngster asked while pouting. Shortly after he did, Cindy waltzed over with a disgruntled expression.

"Maybe something made them all hide. Oh well, I guess there's no reason to be here," she groaned before turning to walk away. She was stopped, however, by Brooklyn grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and pulling her back.

"We're going to find some Pokemon, Eddy. Right, Owen?" Brooklyn quizzed.

"That's right! Come on, Eddy, let's go find some cool Pokemon!" Owen shouted as he called Frogadier and Charizard out of their Pokeballs. The two starters followed Owen and the three other humans as they aimlessly walked through the cave, searching for a Pokemon. To their surprise, not a single Pokemon appeared in the nearly thirty minutes they spent walking around, but Eddy was determined to find some.

"Why can't we just go. There's obviously no Pokemon in here, or they're trying to avoid us," Cindy complained.

"Shut up! For the love of all that's holy, shut up!" Brooklyn shouted as she got in Cindy's face. "I'm tired of you're complaining! If you want to go, be my guest and leave!"

"Fine!" Cindy screamed before turning around and storming off by herself. Before Owen or Eddy could say anything, Brooklyn began to drag them in the opposite direction, not giving them an opportunity to speak up.

As she walked by herself, Cindy cursed under her breath for the majority of her walk, rarely stopping to breathe. After initially being confident that she could find her way out of the cave, Cindy soon found that she was lost with no idea where she was headed.

"Damnit! I knew we shouldn't have gone in here," she spat, walking down a different route, which led to a large room where a few strange people in black suits were searching for something. Before she could turn around to leave, a large man spotted her and alerted the other people he was with.

"Hey, we've got a rat!" he screamed while pointing at Cindy.

"Wait wait wait! I'll just leave, I don't even know what you're doing!" Cindy shouted at the five large men. Before she could run, the men grabbed her, and a woman wearing a black uniform slowly walked over with an annoyed look on her face.

"Do you know where the fossil Pokemon on hiding?" she interrogated, staring through Cindy's soul.

"Help!"

000

"Stupid Cindy. She really knows how to get on peoples' nerves," Brooklyn ranted as she, Owen, and Eddy roamed around the cave, still in pursuit of any Pokemon, but they had yet to find one.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so, Eddy, what kind of Pokemon do you want to see?" Owen asked, hoping it was something that wasn't rare.

"I don't know, just something cool," the child responded easily with a stupid grin. Owen gave an unnoticeable sigh of relief, knowing that if they even stumbled upon a stupid Zubat, Eddy would've been content. Thinking about the fact that they had yet to encounter a Zubat, though, was unsettling to say the least. Subtly, two figures began to move in the shadows and Eddy was about to say something, but a cry for help echoed through the cave.

"Help!"

Owen, Eddy, Brooklyn, Frogadier, and Charizard turned as they heard Cindy's voice echo through the cave, and they immediately ran towards the desperate pleas. As soon as they ran, the two creatures stepped out of the shadows and looked at each other before nodding and running after the trainers. After several minutes of running and hearing Cindy screaming for help, the three trainers arrived in a large room where five large men were holding Cindy.

"Hey, let her go!" Owen shouted as he pointed at the men. All five laughed at the fifteen year old's demand, but they stopped when the woman who had hit the scientist earlier walked out from the shadows. She was wearing similar styled clothes to that of the Team Grim members Owen had encountered outside of Lumiose, but he didn't say anything about it.

"We will as soon as we find out where the fossil Pokemon are. Now hand them over," the woman demanded. She had dark brown hair and dark skin, her tone slicing through the air like a knife.

"What are you even talking about?" Owen asked in confusion, not understanding why she'd assume he had a fossil Pokemon with him. "Never mind," he muttered, realizing he was bound to battle the woman. "Charizard, let's do this," Owen said to his trusty starter, who gladly stepped forward and roared at the woman. For some reason, the woman turned to stare at the five large men that looked like bouncers, and then she smirked at Owen as she took a Pokeball off her belt and held it straight out.

"I've heard things about you, kid, and you're not stopping us from getting these Pokemon. Machamp, let's go!" Charizard's eyes flashed as the woman's Machamp appeared and began flexing, showing off his power. Charizard slowly cracked his knuckles, displaying how pumped he was for the battle. Owen smirked at the Machamp's confidence, knowing that the Pokemon was in for a rude awakening.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Charizard reared back and unleashed a wave of orange flames that engulfed Machamp, and the bulky Pokemon grunted in pain before dropping to one knee. Charizard scoffed at the fighting type's status, driving Machamp to stand up and mask his pain, though Charizard was able to see through the fake confidence.

"Machamp, Cross Chop!" the woman commanded. Machamp ran towards Charizard while his four arms were glowing white, prompting Owen to issue another command for Charizard, who was more than ready to attack.

"Now use Aerial Ace!" Charizard zipped forwards while streaks of light stemmed from his face, and the two attacks collided and battled back. Both Pokemon pushed each other before a wave of force sent them skidding back to their trainers, and they continued their battle while the five men holding Cindy, Brooklyn, and Eddy watched. Frogadier, meanwhile, wasn't because he was focused on a presence outside the room, though he wasn't sure what it was.

"Use Focus Punch, Machamp!" Machamp stood still while his left arms began to glow light blue, and he closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. The concentration was evident,, and Owen knew he had to attack the large Pokemon to prevent the attack.

"Charizard, hold nothing back with Blast Burn!" Charizard's stomach began to glow bright red and he fired a horizontal tornado of fire towards his opponent. Somehow, the woman working for Team Grim was quick to counter, shocking Owen and Charizard.

"Dodge it and use Submission!" Machamp leaped over the wave of flames and he put Charizard in a chokehold. The winged lizard was unable to dodge the attack because he had to recharge after his Blast Burn, and he struggled to break free from Machamp's grasp. He began clawing at Machamp's arms, drawing blood, but the fighting type refused to let go.

"Charizard, hang in there!" Owen shouted as he ran towards Machamp, hoping to pry him off Charizard. He was stopped, though, when a blur flew by him and jumped forward.

"Runt!" the blur cried out before biting Machamp, forcing the fighting type to let go of Charizard, who turned around and punched Machamp in the face, knocking him onto the ground.

"What was that?" Brooklyn asked in confusion. Before anyone could respond, a second Pokemon appeared and released a wave of ice that froze Machamp in a block of ice, rendering him useless. Once that happened, the two Pokemon stood by Charizard's side and glared at the six Team Grim members, intimidating all of them.

"Consider yourself lucky for now, kid. The next time we meet, things are going to be different," the woman said as she withdrew Machamp back to his that, the men let go of Cindy, and they all threw smoke balls at the ground, blinding Owen and the others. Once the smoke cleared, the fiends were gone, but the two random Pokemon remained.

"Woah, those are a Tyrunt and Amaura!" Eddy screamed in shock before falling over. The two Pokemon turned to face Owen and they smiled before receiving a thankful pat on the back from Charizard.

"Are those the fossils they were talking about?" Cindy quizzed as she walked over to the others, prompting Owen and Brooklyn to take out their Pokedexes.

"Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokemon. Its immense jaws have enough destructive force that it can chew up an automobile. It lived 100 million years ago."

"Amaura, the Tundra Pokemon. his calm Pokemon lived in a cold land where there were no violent predators like Tyrantrum." The two Pokedexes stated while Eddy and Frogadier played with the two prehistoric Pokemon.

"You two should totally catch them! You could both use new Pokemon," Eddy told Owen and Brooklyn, who looked at each other before shrugging.

_"Eddy's right, I need to get some more Pokemon, and Tyrunt looks really strong," _Owen thought to himself while scratching his chin and looking off into the distance.

_"Amaura seems like she'd be a really good for contests, and she looks confident, too! I'm totally going to catch her," _Brooklyn thought while looking down at the ice and rock type.

"Tyrunt, do you want to join my team? I think we'd make an awesome team!" Owen proclaimed while bending down to talk to the rock and dragon type. Tyrunt looked at Frogadier and Charizard, both of whom were nodding, and he smiled before biting Owen's head, causing him to scream. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What about you, Amaura? How do you feel about joining me for competing in contests?" Brooklyn quizzed, hoping the Pokemon would say yes. Amaura nodded emphatically, prompting Brooklyn to throw a Pokeball at her while Owen tapped a Pokeball against Tyrunt. Both of the spherical devices hit the ground and began to shake back and forth slowly.

1..

2...

3...

Ping!

Both trainers picked up the Pokeball in front of them, and they hoisted the objects over their heads before clipping them on their belts.

000

After making their way back to the Pokemon Center, the group sat in their room and began packing for their trip to Shalour City, which was where Owen's next gym battle was, and so was Brooklyn's contest.

"Ya know, with Tyrunt on the team, we're gonna win our next gym battle!" Owen told Frogadier and Charizard, who both nodded in agreement.

"And with Amaura, there's no way we're walking away empty-handed from our contest," Brooklyn told Fennekin and Smeargle, who also nodded. Both trainers looked over at Eddy and Cindy, who were waiting by the door, and they got up to leave.

"Next stop, Geosenge Town!"

* * *

**Damn, that chapter was poorly done, so I'd like to apologize for that. I hope the additions of Tyrunt and Amaura offset the chapter, though. Now, the gang is headed off towards Geosenge Town to get to Shalour, where a lot of stuff is going to happen. Till next time, peace out.**

**1) Do you like the additions of Tyrunt and Amaura?**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Hawlucha the Wild Warrior: As the group stops in Geosenge Town, they learn about a rogue Pokemon, Hawlucha, wreaking havoc on the town. After learning this, Owen sets out to defeat the Pokemon. Will he be able to stop Hawlucha and save Geosenge Town?**_

* * *

**Shalour Arc Chapters**

**Chapter 23: Teaching Tyrunt Manners**

**Chapter 24: The Power of Aura**

**Chapter 25: Mastering Mega Evolution!**

**Chapter 26: Straying from the Pack**

**Chapter 27: Go Go Gogoat**

**Chapter 28: Forming an Alliance**

**Chapter 29: Mega Destruction**


	22. Hawlucha the Wild Warrior

**It's time for an intense battle, folks! Owen will be taking on a rogue Hawlucha, who is making life a little difficult for residents of Geosenge Town. Also, he caught a Tyrunt last chapter (but who really cares?), and he's going to be quite the interesting addition. Well, that's about it, so let's go!**

**Emboar-Man (guest): **_I guess we'll have to wait and see if Hawlucha is caught ;)_

**Beastmode456: **_I love Tyrunt, too! And he's definitely going to be a beast for Owen if/when he evolves_

**Guest: **_Team Grim is way more thought out than Team Solar. There were actually a few times where I forgot about Solar and just threw them into a random chapter, lol. And I may have something up my sleeve in regards to Owen's powerhouse, so I guess we'll just have to find out_

**MCMXCV: **_Amaura definitely will add some much needed confidence to Brooklyn's team, and Tyrunt will give Owen an absolute wrecking ball of a Pokemon_

**Owen's team**

**Frogadier, (m), level 23, Pound, Lick, Round, Quick Attack, Water Pulse*, Smokescreen***

**Charizard, (m), level 70, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, Aerial Ace*, ?***

**Butterfree, (f), level 34, Tackle, Silver Wind, Psybeam, Gust, Poison Powder*, Sleep Powder***

**Pikachu, (m), level 23, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Nuzzle, Electro Ball*, Double Team***

**Tyrunt, (m), level 24, Tackle, Stomp, Stealth Rock, Bite**

* * *

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Tyrunt," Owen said to his four Pokemon as Tyrunt was released from his Pokeball. Once he materialized from the light, Tyrunt looked around at his teammates in confusion before turning to face Owen. Even though he met Charizard and Frogadier the day before, Tyrunt still felt uncomfortable around them.

"Runt," the prehistoric dinosaur muttered as he looked back at his new teammates. Charizard and Butterfree waved, Pikachu nodded, and Frogadier hopped over to Tyrunt and patted him on the back with a smile, making Tyrunt happy.

"It's good to see they're getting along," Cindy stated as she, Eddy, and Brooklyn all sat on the grass on Route 10, when Brooklyn suddenly stood up and grabbed the three Pokeballs on her belt.

"Come on out!" she shouted, releasing her three Pokemon from their Pokeballs. Fennekin, Smeargle, and Amaura appeared in front of Brooklyn and next to each other before Amaura received shocked looks from Fennekin and Smeargle. "This is Amaura, and she's going to be traveling with us," Brooklyn informed the two Pokemon, who didn't seem bothered by the ice type's presence.

"Now that that's out of the way," Owen started, withdrawing Butterfree, Pikachu, and Tyrunt, "let's head over to Geosenge. I heard it's a really nice place." The others nodded and rose to their feet as Brooklyn withdrew Smeargle and Amaura. Then, they walked down the road of Route 10 and voyaged in silence, looking around at the scenery as they progressed towards Geosenge Town.

After an hour of walking, they finally reached Geosenge Town, and Owen smiled excitedly as he and the others stepped into the town's borders. There weren't any roads like there were in Cyllage City, only dirt paths and grass. The buildings also had a simple feeling, as they were all made of wood with stone chimneys. In the middle of the tony town - that seemed more like a village, on a side note - were three large stones that were firmly planted into the ground.

"So that's the famous landmark everyone talks about," Cindy noted as Brooklyn took out her phone and captured the stunning image on her camera. "Well, let's keep going."

"Hold on, Cindy," Eddy told the older girl as he started walking towards the incredible sight. "We should enjoy our time in each of the towns we pass through. At this rate, Owen and Brooklyn would still qualify for the Kalos League and Grand Festival with two weeks to spare. Who knows, maybe one of them could catch a Pokemon here." As Eddy said that, a young boy that was working at the store in front of them walked over with a worried expression on his face.

"I couldn't help but overhear you're trying to catch Pokemon around this area, correct?" he quizzed, prompting Owen and Brooklyn to nod. "That's not going to happen. Lately, there's been this Pokemon roaming around these parts that steals from all of the people around here. Even our strongest trainers haven't been able to beat it in battle," the child informed both trainers.

"Really? How strong is this thing?" Brooklyn asked, intrigued by the idea of adding such a powerful Pokemon to her team.

"It hasn't lost," he iterated harshly, making Brooklyn flinch. "I suggest you don't battle it. Just move go to Shalour and find a Pokemon around there."

"Hold on, you said that the Pokemon's been stealing from people in the town, right? I'm totally up for helping out and stopping that thing!" Owen exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air. Frogadier cheered along with Owen while Charizard nodded and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Really? That'd be great! That dang thing keeps stealing the food from the town market. If you go to the northwest area of the town, that's where it lives. But be careful, it's not afraid to attack, even if you or your Pokemon are injured."

"Thanks for the advice. Let's go," Brooklyn said to Owen, Eddy, and Cindy as she began charging towards the northwest area. The three others followed after her and anticipated their duel with the disruptive Pokemon.

000

"Lucha," the Pokemon muttered as he laid back against a tree. He was camped out near the peak, where he was able to hide in the leaves, and he was chomping on an Oran Berry. There were a group of injured Yanma at the bottom of the tree and they were covered in cuts, dirt, and blood. A smug look spread across the Pokemon's face as he looked down at the unconscious Pokemon, knowing that his strength was increasing by the day.

"So where is this Pokemon?" a feminine voice asked, making the smug animal peer down from his hiding spot. A blonde haired girl and three other humans were walking around, and there was also a Frogadier, Fennekin, and Charizard with them.

"Haw," the Pokemon muttered to himself as he scanned Frogadier closely. The water type would certainly be an interesting challenge, though that was just speculation.

"Everyone, come on out!" Owen shouted as he tossed his three other Pokeballs into the air. Butterfree, Pikachu, and Tyrunt landed in front of Owen and looked around at the area before locking eyes with their trainer. "We need your help finding some rogue Pokemon, would you mind looking through the trees?"

"Fweeh/Pika/Runt!" the three Pokemon replied enthusiastically before running and flying off to all of the trees. Butterfree investigated the top area of each tree, Pikachu searched the branches, and Tyrunt looked around the base of each tree while the others waited. After watching his teammates fail to find the Pokemon, Frogadier decided to help. The water type looked up at a random tree and stared straight through the leaves, sensing the presence of the Pokemon.

"Luch," the untamed Pokemon grunted as he stared at Frogadier. Even though he knew Frogadier couldn't see him, the Pokemon jumped out of his hiding spot and landed on the ground in front of the group of trainers.

"Woah!" Owen shouted, falling over in shock. His three searching Pokemon all rushed to his side before lining up in front of him like a wall, which amused the Pokemon that had been causing so many issues in Geosenge.

"Hey, that's a Hawlucha!" Eddy shrieked in awe. "I've always wanted one! Owen, could you catch it for me?"

"Oh... I guess I don't want it then. I thought it would've been something more elegant than a fighting type," Brooklyn remarked, angering the wild Hawlucha.

"Eh, I don't know, Eddy. That Hawlucha doesn't look like it'd listen to you," the teen opined as he looked over the fighting and flying type. The wrestling Pokemon glared at the group, specifically Frogadier, but he didn't make a move.

"That's an understatement. I think Hawlucha would kill you," Cindy whispered to the youngest of the group, making Eddy frown. "But I've seen crazier things happen."

"Hawlucha, you need to leave the people of Geosenge Town alone," Owen told the wild Pokemon, who scoffed at the remark. "If you don't listen to reason, then we'll have to force you to stop." All five of Owen's Pokemon took battle stances, so Hawlucha did the same. _"If I'm going to battle Hawlucha, I can't use Butterfree or Tyrunt because they aren't quick enough. I guess I'll go with Pikachu."_

"Lucha!" Hawlucha shouted, pointing at Frogadier. Owen looked at the water type, who turned and nodded confidently. Frogadier then motioned for all of the other Pokemon to back up. They obeyed his wishes and moved back to Owen's side, setting the battlefield up for the two Pokemon. Hawlucha and Frogadier locked eyes, and the tension in the air could be felt by everyone.

"We'll go first. Frogadier, use Smokescreen!" Frogadier generated a ball of black smoke in his hand, and he threw it straight down, causing a cloud of smoke to surround him and Hawlucha. Suddenly, Owen snapped his fingers, and Frogadier hopped out of the smoke and he began to hum loudly. Before Frogadier could unleash his attack, Hawlucha launched himself into the air while his fist was glowing white, and he slammed it over Frogadier's head.

"Haw!" Hawlucha cried as he slammed Frogadier into the ground headfirst. The fighting type then landed on the ground and waited patiently for Owen and Frogadier to attack once again, and Owen cursed under his breath as Frogadier struggled to get back on his feet.

"Damn he's fast. Quick Attack, Frogadier!" Frogadier darted towards Hawlucha as a white light trailed his body, and he crashed into the smaller, yet bulkier Pokemon. The force of impact caused Hawlucha to skid back on his feet, but he was quick to strike back.

"Lu," he muttered as his wings began to glow white. Then, he began hitting Frogadier with his wings, and the evolved starter was hit softly into the air.

"Land on your hands and use Round!" Owen countered tactically. Frogadier did as he was told and performed a handstand before releasing a deafening cry that generated a wave of yellow energy.

"Lucha!" Hawlucha cried as he was crushed by the attack. The wrestling Pokemon was sent rolling across the grass, prompting Owen and Frogadier to perform a followup attack.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Cindy exclaimed while all of the Pokemon were cheering for Frogadier.

"Nice! Now use Water Pulse!" Frogadier hopped into the air as he formed a ball of water in his hands, and he chucked it at Hawlucha. Much to Frogadier's dismay, Hawlucha jumped up into a tree he had hit into and avoided the attack, and he managed to disappear from the agile frog's eyesight.

"Hawlucha!" Frogadier turned to see Hawlucha leaping off the top of a tree, and he spread his wings out. Then, almost as if he were a sack of bricks, Hawlucha dropped down and crushed Frogadier, causing a large cloud of dirt to shoot up. Hawlucha then hopped away as the cheers for Frogadier stopped, and the fighting type snickered at Frogadier, who was laying on the ground.

"Frogadier, can you keep going?" Slowly but surely, Frogadier pushed himself back up while his arms were shaking violently, stopping Hawlucha's silent laughter.

"Runt!" Tyrunt cheered as Frogadier looked up at Hawlucha weakly.

"Okay, use Water Pulse!" Owen commanded, knowing Frogadier didn't have much left in the tank. The water type quickly generated a large blue sphere of water and hurled it at his powerful opponent, but Hawlucha sprung into the sky to evade the attack.

"Hawlucha!" the wild Pokemon cried as he spread his wings and descend as if he were about to body slam Frogadier, who looked back at Owen quickly to see his reaction.

"Pound!" the teen cried, prompting Frogadier to wind his arm up while it started to glow white. Then, he whipped his arm forward and it collided with Hawlucha's body, and a large cloud of dust shot up in the air. Owen quickly ran to Frogadier's side once the dust settled, and he saw that both his Pokemon and Hawlucha were knocked out cold.

"That was such a great battle," Brooklyn complimented as Owen withdrew Frogadier back to his Pokeball.

"Thanks, Frogadier really battled well." Owen then turned to see Hawlucha struggling to get up, and he walked over to the wrestling Pokemon. Hawlucha looked up at Owen and flinched as he extended his hand, but he opened his eyes when he realized Owen was offering to help him up off the ground. Hawlucha gladly accepted the help, and Owen pulled him onto his feet.

"What's he doing?" Cindy asked Brooklyn and Eddy, both of whom shrugged in confusion.

"That was a great battle, Hawlucha, you're a really strong Pokemon," Owen complimented the rogue Hawlucha, who bowed at the compliment. "I want you to join my team. That way, I know you're not messing with people in Geosenge, and you can get even stronger! Whaddaya say?" Owen proposed as he pulled a Pokeball off his belt and it showed it to Hawlucha. The fighting and flying type looked over at Owen's four conscious Pokemon and then back at the grinning teen.

"Lucha," the wild Pokemon replied with a nod.

"Awesome! Go, Pokeball!" Owen flicked the Pokeball straight at Hawlucha and it sucked the Pokemon inside before wobbling left and right.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

Slowly, Owen grabbed the Pokeball off the ground and grinned as he tossed it in the air, and Hawlucha appeared with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face.

"Welcome to the team, Hawlucha."

* * *

**And with that, Owen has acquired the sixth member of his team. ****Originally, he wasn't going to catch Hawlucha this chapter, but hey, it just felt right. So, Hawlucha is now a member of the squad, and that's about it. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Teaching Tyrunt Manners: After arriving in Shalour, Owen begins practicing for his third gym battle. While he's training, Tyrunt clashes with Hawlucha, forcing Owen to try and make Tyrunt calmer. Will he be able to reach through to Tyrunt?**_

* * *

**Shalour Arc Chapters**

**Chapter 24: The Power of Aura**

**Chapter 25: Mastering Mega Evolution!**

**Chapter 26: Straying from the Pack**

**Chapter 27: Go Go Gogoat**

**Chapter 28: Forming an Alliance**

**Chapter 29: Mega Destruction**


	23. Teaching Tyrunt Manners

**What's up, everyone? This chapter will be about Owen's team learning to get along, so (for those of you who like to skim, like myself) the only important part is at the end of the chapter, which has a bit of foreshadowing. Anyways, Owen caught a Hawlucha last chapter and he's going to be a bit of a problem, but not for long. Now the group is in Shalour City and Owen's gym battle will take place next chapter. So, let's get this started!**

**midnightrebellion86: **_That definitely could be an interesting situation. I'll consider using that later_

**Guest: **_Thanks, and he was originally going to be caught in Chapter 28, but it just seemed like the perfect time to have him join in 22, especially because there might be another capture in this arc *wink *wink_

**Emboar-Man (guest): **_Hawlucha will certainly be one of the stronger members of the team (potentially a powerhouse, I'm still kind of deciding on that at the moment), and Tyrunt will definitely be passionate_

**MCMXCV: **_Thank ya, kind sir. And Hawlucha doesn't really fit Brooklyn well, though it could've been a pretty interesting addition. And Hawlucha won't act as Eddy's Pokemon, though there will be one or two that will have a similar role to Dedenne in __the anime. Hopefully I can keep writing (in my opinion) well and have each chapter be interesting, because this region has been the most fun to write so far (with Unova being the worst)_

**Owen's team**

**Frogadier, (m), level 26, Pound, Lick, Round, Quick Attack, Water Pulse*, Smokescreen***

**Charizard, (m), level 70, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, Aerial Ace*, ?***

**Butterfree, (f), level 34, Tackle, Silver Wind, Psybeam, Gust, Poison Powder*, Sleep Powder***

**Pikachu, (m), level 23, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Nuzzle, Electro Ball*, Double Team***

**Tyrunt, (m), level 24, Tackle, Stomp, Stealth Rock, Bite**

**Hawlucha, (m), level 30, Wing Attack, Karate Chop, Flying Press, Aerial Ace**

* * *

The sun slowly rose over the water in Shalour City as Owen, Brooklyn, Cindy, and Eddy all sat on the sand in front of the ocean. They had arrived in the relaxed city the day before, and Owen was gearing up to challenge the gym leader for his third badge. He decided against it, however, as he needed to train more with his Pokemon. Given the new additions and the lack of battle time for some of the members, Owen knew today was the perfect day for training.

"Are you sure about training this early? Why not wait until noon?" Brooklyn quizzed as Owen cracked his back and yawned.

"Even though I want to, it'll help everyone get used to battling conditions at any time," Owen answered as he stood up. The response caught everyone by surprise, as Owen didn't come off as the most intelligent of people. In fact, he was pretty dumb. When it came to Pokemon, though, his IQ seemed to double.

"That's actually really smart," Cindy opined. "But don't you think that you're pushing it a little? I mean, it's not like anyone is that experienced, with the exception of Charizard."

"True, but how else are they going to grow? That's what I've done with all of my Pokemon. You know, my Heatmor actually used to train by himself all through the night, and he was one of the strongest Pokemon I've had," Owen informed the twelve year old as he grabbed the six Pokeballs off his belt.

"It's true. Heatmor was arguably his strongest Pokemon in Unova. I wish Krookodile didn't get hurt during the league, otherwise you totally would've won it," Eddy told Owen as he vividly remembered watching the gruesome injury.

"I don't know about me winning, but thanks. Now come on out!" the fifteen year old shouted as he tossed all six Pokeballs in the air. The group of Kalos Pokemon landed on the sand in front of the water and groggily looked around at their surroundings while Charizard let out a large roar, waking them up immediately.

"Pika," Pikachu muttered under his breath as he and the others looked at Owen and waited for his explanation as to why they were up so early.

"Listen up, everyone. We have our third gym battle coming up tomorrow, and I want to make sure we're prepared. Frogadier, Pikachu, Butterfree, I think you remember that workout we had after Viola beat us," the Pallet Town native assumed. The three Pokemon groaned at the memory of their bootcamp-like workout, but Tyrunt and Hawlucha didn't seem intimidated by the mentioning of the workout.

In fact, Tyrunt seemed determined to prove his trainer's doubts wrong. Hawlucha, on the other hand, didn't look interested in the idea of training. Everyone else looked disheartened by the fire in Owen's eyes, but they knew he was only trying to help them become stronger. While Hawlucha crossed his arms and turned his head away from the others, Eddy walked over to the short Pokemon and smiled. Hawlucha noticed the enthusiastic child and scowled before turning away, which only made Eddy laugh.

"You know what? I'm going to start training for the contest! Let's go, everyone!" Brooklyn shouted as she tossed her three Pokeballs forward. Fennekin, Smeargle, and Amaura materialized in front of her, and they had the same reactions as Owen's Pokemon.

"Let's start out with some stretching." Owen began to go through his usual stretching routine while his Pokemon all did the same, with Tyrunt trying the hardest. The rock and dragon type drew stares from the five other Pokemon who were his teammates, but he wasn't aware of the attention. Pikachu and Butterfree laughed at the enthusiasm of their new teammate while Frogadier pushed himself to work as hard as Tyrunt. Hawlucha simply scoffed at the prehistoric Pokemon, receiving dirty looks from the others, though he wasn't fazed by their distaste.

"Boy, Tyrunt is really trying hard," Cindy whispered to Eddy as they walked over to Owen and Charizard.

"It's probably because Tyrunt wants to prove his worth to the others," Eddy predicted as Owen turned to watch the young (in terms of being revived) Pokemon's max effort warmups, something he hadn't seen in any of his Pokemon before.

"Haha. Hey, Tyrunt, you might want to tone it down a little. I don't think you'll have enough energy for the actual practice," Owen told his Pokemon, who simply shook his head in response as he began to run gassers. The other Pokemon followed suit and after a few minutes of running, they were about ready to collapse. As he turned to run back to Owen, Tyrunt fell and landed face first in the sand, causing Hawlucha to laugh. Tyrunt shot up from the ground and charged at Hawlucha angrily, but the fighting type easily dodged the attempted - and reckless - attack.

"Owen, look!" Brooklyn shouted as she turned away from her training to see Tyrunt and Hawlucha charging towards each other. Owen looked up from his longest tenured Kalos Pokemon, and he gasped before running towards his other two.

"Guys, stop it!" Neither Pokemon listened, and Tyrunt opened his huge jaws in an attempt to bite his egotistical teammate. Hawlucha quickly threw his glowing red leg into Tyrunt's chin, knocking the dinosaur onto his back. Hawlucha then sprung up into the air and descended while his body was covered in a thin white coat of light. "Pikachu, stop Hawlucha with Electro Ball!" Owen commanded while pointing at Hawlucha. Pikachu ran forwards and generated a ball of electricity on the tip of his tail, which he whipped towards Hawlucha. The fighting and flying type crashed into the super effective attack, and he was blown backwards.

Owen finally reached Tyrunt's side and helped the young Pokemon to his feet, and he was rubbing his mouth with his stubby arms. Once Hawlucha got back up, the two locked eyes and attempted to charge at each other again, but Charizard flew in-between them, stopping both Pokemon from attacking. Angrily, Owen glared at both of his Pokemon before crossing his arms over his chest.

"What the heck was all of that about?" Cindy asked Owen, who shrugged and then waited for his feuding Pokemon to respond. Neither did, and Tyrunt hung his head in shame while Hawlucha rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Hawlucha, where do you think you're going?" Owen interrogated rhetorically. Hawlucha turned around and locked eyes with Owen, but the teen didn't back down. Hawlucha realized how serious Owen was, so he began to explain what had happened.

"So they fought because Hawlucha laughed at Tyrunt when he fell?" Brooklyn asked aloud, prompting Hawlucha and Tyrunt to nod. "Even though it was wrong of Hawlucha to do that, I think Tyrunt might have overreacted a little bit," the blonde told Owen while her Pokemon seemed to agree.

"Agreed," Eddy stated. Tyrunt looked at the two trainers that had sided with Hawlucha, and he began to stomp on the ground angrily. Owen and his five other Pokemon looked at each other before the fifteen year old sigh and put both of his hands against his face.

"Okay. Charizard, I want you to take those three," Owen started, pointing at Frogadier, Pikachu, and Butterfree, "and help Brooklyn train for her contest." The four Pokemon nodded and began distancing themselves from their trainer while conversing with Brooklyn and her Pokemon about the incident. "You two," Owen started once again as he looked at Hawlucha and Tyrunt, "are going to work this out. I expect everyone to get along, and I'm not afraid to release either of you. I've done it before," Owen warned the two as he recalled the time he released Krookodile in Icirrus City.

"Runt?" Tyrunt gasped in shock as he stared up at the tall teen. He then looked over at Hawlucha and saw that the powerful Pokemon had turned his head away from Owen in an act of rebellion.

"Hawlucha, stop acting like a martyr." The bipedal hawk slowly turned his head back to Owen, and he looked over at Tyrunt. Scowls spread across both of their faces, but Litleo snapped them out of their stare-down. "Now, I want you to apologize to Tyrunt for laughing at him." Owen watched as Hawlucha reluctantly turned to Tyrunt and extended his right hand, but the rock type refused to shake his hand. Hawlucha quickly turned to face Owen and began complaining about Tyrunt, but the trainer raised his hand to silence the venting animal.

"Lucha," the hawk cursed under his breath.

"You can go, Haw-" Owen was cut off by Hawlucha walking towards the stairs to their left, and he sat down on the edge of the drop while looking out at the ocean. Tyrunt began to walk away, too, but he was stopped by Owen grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

"Ty? Runt-Runt-Tyrunt!" the prehistoric predator shouted at Owen, who had a stern look on his face, quieting the Pokemon immediately.

"Look, Tyrunt, I know you're pissed that Hawlucha made fun of you, but I need you to listen to me." Tyrunt slowly looked up at his trainer as Owen waved for Eddy and Cindy to leave them alone, and they were standing by themselves. "I totally understand why you're mad, but you can't let him get to you. Hawlucha's only being standoffish because he's new and doesn't know any of you, so don't take it personally."

"..." Tyrunt looked away and towards the water as the sound of crashing waves eased his anger.

"Good. Now, I know you're energetic, but you've gotta calm down a little bit. You're going to be battling tomorrow, but I want to know if I can trust you to keep your emotions in check, so can you do that?" Owen inquired, hoping the Pokemon would say yes. Surprisingly, Tyrunt nodded his head and began to talk, prompting Owen to take out his Pokedex and use the translator app.

"I'll try, but I might get really pumped up," the robotic voice of the Pokedex said, and Tyrunt smiled. Owen smiled back and patted the Pokemon on his head before the two walked over to the others.

"Is everything okay? Why isn't Hawlucha with you?" Brooklyn asked in concern as she and the Pokemon looked around for Hawlucha before spotting him sitting by himself.

"Everything's fine, and Hawlucha's over at the cliff. How's your training going?"

"Pretty well, actually. How about you?"

"Yeah, Owen, are you ready for your gym battle tomorrow?" Cindy and Eddy asked in unison. Owen turned to glance at Hawlucha before he looked at his other Pokemon, and he nodded with a large grin.

"Yup! Even though we didn't really practice, I think we solved some issues," he answered, looking over at Hawlucha.

* * *

**That ends the anticlimactic chapter of this arc, and now we can move on to Owen's gym battle with Korrina! Going back to this chapter, ****the group's relationships were shown off a bit, and so were the personalities of Tyrunt and Hawlucha. Till next time, peace out.**

**1) Who do you think Owen will use - along with Tyrunt - against Korrina? (Charizard will not be battling, sadly)**

**2) Which of Owen's Pokemon is your favorite at the moment? (I'll be asking this every two gym battles as a way of tracking character development)**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: The Power of Aura: Owen faces off with Korrina and her powerful fighting types in an all out **_**_brawl! With Mega Evolution on Korrina's side, will Owen be able to come out on top? Or will he fall at the might of the mysterious technique?_**

* * *

**Shalour Arc Chapters**

**Chapter 25: Mastering Mega Evolution!**

**Chapter 26: Straying from the Pack**

**Chapter 27: Go Go Gogoat**

**Chapter 28: Forming an Alliance**

**Chapter 29: Mega Destruction**


	24. The Power of Aura

**Hey hey hey, it's already time for Owen's third gym battle? Oh well, I guess that's kind of important. Anyways, last chapter had nothing important, but it focused on the relationships of Owen's Pokemon. Now, let's go!**

**Guest: **_Yeah, the gym battles are going to be spaced out, for the most part. There will most likely be a situation similar to now where they'll be within five chapters of each other, but they'll go back to be pretty spaced out soon._

**Emboar-Man: **_I have heard of Negima, though I'm not a very big fan of anime. I did watch Naruto when I was younger, and I'm planning on giving anime a try because I haven't heard any real critiques about it. If there are any like Naruto (I'm mainly interested in action), I'd be more than happy to watch them :)_

**MCMXCV: **_It's comforting to know that some people (yourself and guest included) didn't hate the blandness of last chapter. And Butterfree is one of my favorite Pokemon because she's always such a beast for me in nuzlockes._

**Guest:** _Don't worry, Charizard will get to battle a Mega Pokemon next chapter. And he'll learn Mega Evolution isn't unbeatable sometime near the sixth or seventh gym. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Elodus: **_Thanks for the compliment! And I like the predictions, one of which will happen soon ;)_

**Defender31415 (guest): **_Thanks for the compliment and sticking through the crappy stories that are Kanto, Johto, and Unova! Owen's journey is definitely going to get a lot crazier during the next arc, so stay tuned!_

**Owen's team**

**Frogadier, (m), level 26, Pound, Lick, Round, Quick Attack, Water Pulse*, Smokescreen***

**Charizard, (m), level 70, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Blast Burn, Aerial Ace*, ?***

**Butterfree, (f), level 34, Tackle, Silver Wind, Psybeam, Gust, Poison Powder*, Sleep Powder***

**Pikachu, (m), level 23, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Nuzzle, Electro Ball*, Double Team***

**Tyrunt, (m), level 24, Tackle, Stomp, Stealth Rock, Bite**

**Hawlucha, (m), level 30, Wing Attack, Karate Chop, Flying Press, Aerial Ace**

* * *

"This is it, you three. We've got an important gym battle today, and I'm confident that you guys will pull off the win. I know that some of you may be questioning why you were picked, but that doesn't matter. I believe in you three, so let's go win our third badge!" Owen exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air emphatically. The three Pokemon before him all had different reactions to the speech. Frogadier cheered ecstatically, Tyrunt looked like he was about to faint from nerves, and Hawlucha seemed disinterested.

"He sure knows how to give a pep talk," Eddy said to the two girls standing next to him, and they both nodded, but stopped once they realized what the other was doing.

"I'm not going to question his decision, but why would he choose Hawlucha over Butterfree? She's the highest level and she doesn't have an attitude," Brooklyn asked as Owen walked over to them with Frogadier walking by his side. Charizard stepped away from the girls and stood by his trainer's side, and the teen was radiating confidence as he inspected each of the Pokeballs on his belt.

"I chose Hawlucha because I need to train the others instead of Butterfree," Owen answered. "Besides, I think Hawlucha is going to do really well!" After talking for a bit the trainers headed off for the gym. Upon arriving, they stopped to take in the design of the building, which seemed rather bland. It was built in the shape of a circle, and there were three pointed portions of the roof with three separate arches that acted as doors. Slowly, Owen and the others walked into the building while looking around for the battlefield.

"Huh?" a girl said to herself as she turned around and saw the group walking in. She had pale skin and sandy blonde hair. Her eyes were a pale blue, and she looked to be no older than seventeen. "Can I help you with something?" she asked as a Lucario stood by her side.

"Yeah. Do you know where the battlefield is? I'm here for a gym battle," Owen replied. Frogadier nodded in confirmation of the statement while Owen waited for a response, which the teenage girl answered.

"Sure, just follow me. By the way, I'm Korrina," the girl greeted as she and her Lucario led the group down a dimly lit hallway, which was reminiscent of the middle ages.

"I'm Owen, and these are my friends; Brooklyn, Cindy, and Eddy."

"It's nice to meet you," the aforementioned travelers told Korrina as they walked into a large room. It was completely empty, and the battlefield was raised twenty feet above the ground, and there was a strange hallway carved into the wall. A case of stairs allowed people to access the hallway, which was where Brooklyn, Eddy, Cindy, and Charizard were escorted by a referee.

Owen followed the referee before turning and walking up to the battlefield with Frogadier, who waved to Charizard and the others before looking ahead and waiting for the gym leader to reveal their identity. Much to his and Owen's surprise, Korrina and her Lucario walked into the other trainer box, and the gym leader had a toothy grin on her face.

"This will be a three versus three gym battle between Korrina and Owen where only the challenger may substitute Pokemon! Furthermore, once all Pokemon on one side are unable to battle, the battle will be over! Korrina, choose your first Pokemon!" the referee that had escorted Owen's companions shouted as he pointed at the young gym leader.

"No problem. Machoke, show your fighting spirit!" Korrina yelled as she threw out her first Pokeball. The red and white sphere opened and a Machoke landed on the ground heavily, which created a mini earthquake. "So, Owen, who are you going to chose?" Korrina quizzed, waiting for Owen to send out his first Pokemon.

"How do you feel about going first, Frogadier?" Owen whispered as he crouched and stared at his starter. Frogadier glanced over at Machoke and saw the fighting type punching his fist into his open hand, and he ran forward quickly.

"It looks like Owen has the advantage here. Frogadier's way too fast for Machoke!" Cindy analyzed before looking down at Litleo, who roared in support of the water type.

"He can even immobilize Machoke with his frubbles, but that doesn't guarantee the win," Brooklyn told the younger girl as her three Pokemon standing next to her were cheering for Owen and Frogadier. Charizard was the only one not cheering, though his quiet nature wasn't exactly new to anyone. In fact, they expected Charizard to sit in silence throughout the entirety of the battle.

"This battle will be between Frogadier and Machoke! Begin!"

"Frogadier, use Quick Attack!" Owen commanded. He wanted to control the pace of the battle and make it as uncomfortable for Korrina and her Pokemon as he could, but the gym leader and her Machoke didn't seem fazed by the attack. Frogadier nodded and bolted towards his bulky opponent, and a gust of wind blew to his sides as he traveled at such a ridiculous speed.

"Machoke, Counter!" Korrina ordered simply as she threw her arm forward. Machoke flexed as he was shrouded in a strange cloud of grey energy as Frogadier rammed into his pecks. Machoke swiftly struck Frogadier with a punch to his gut that sent the frog flying into the air, but Owen was quick to respond.

"Throw your frubbles at Machoke and then hit him with Water Pulse!" Frogadier's eyes shot wide open as he began to fall towards the ground headfirst, and he flipped in midair while throwing the frubbles from his neck at Machoke. The bipedal Pokemon smacked away each of the foam bubbles and he started to charge towards Frogadier as the water type chucked a ball of water.

"Return Water Pulse by using Karate Chop!" Machoke closed his hand into a fist and he punched the ball of water back at Frogadier, who was clipped by the attack. "Follow it up with Power-Up Punch!" Machoke's right fist suddenly turned into a red bullet with orange streaks of light spiraling around the front of it, and he clobbered Frogadier. As Owen's starter tried pushing himself back up a red ring of energy surrounded Machoke's body before disappearing.

"Frogadier, get in close and use Lick!" Frogadier got back on his feet and ran towards Machoke as he opened his mouth. Frogadier then attempted to lick his larger foe, but Machoke and Korrina were too quick to be hit.

"Grab his tongue and throw Frogadier in the air!" Machoke's arm shot forward and he grabbed Frogadier's tongue, causing everyone to gasp in shock as he was hurled straight into the air. Then, Machoke jumped after Frogadier, who was as limp as a rag doll.

"Use Round to keep Machoke away!" Owen shouted to his barely conscious Pokemon. Frogadier was somehow able to perform the sound based attack, and a ring of yellow energy was sent towards Machoke. The buff Pokemon was struck by the powerful attack, but his trainer's words pushed him to continue.

"Fight through it and use Power-Up Punch!" Machoke's fist was covered in bright red energy making his arm look like a bullet, and he punched Frogadier into the roof. Once he hit the ground, Frogadier's eyes were closed, and the referee raised his arms to stop the battle.

"Frogadier is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Damn, that thing is strong!" Cindy exclaimed as Owen bit his bottom lip and pulled out his first Pokeball to withdraw Frogadier.

"You can say that again. I don't think Owen has a Pokemon that can match Machoke physically. Especially after those two Power-Up Punches," Eddy remarked as he thought about each of Owen's Kalosian Pokemon. Charizard shook his head in disagreement as he pointed at the battlefield, making Eddy focus on Owen's next Pokemon.

"Great job, Frogadier, you deserve a long rest. Tyrunt, I'm counting on you!" Owen threw his second Pokeball in the air and Tyrunt landed in front of him. The tiny t-rex stomped on the ground energetically before roaring at Machoke.

"Maura!" Amaura cheered for Tyrunt as the referee raised his arms in the air to begin the battle.

"You've got this, Tyrunt!" Eddy cheered along with the Pokemon.

"This battle will be between Tyrunt and Machoke! Begin!"

"Let's start off with Stomp!" Owen shouted to his newly acquired Pokemon. Tyrunt roared as he charged towards Machoke, who bent his knees and prepared for Tyrunt's attack. The rock and dragon type jumped in the air and fired his foot at Machoke, who was overwhelmed by the fossilized Pokemon's strength, resulting in the fighting type being kicked in the face.

"Wow, that was powerful," Korrina said to herself. Her Lucario nodded at the statement, but didn't seem impressed by Tyrunt, who ran back to Owen's half of the battlefield. "Now use Karate Chop, Machoke!" Machoke trudged towards Tyrunt as he reared his arm back in preparation for his attack.

"Duck and use Bite on Machoke's arm!" Owen countered quickly. Korrina flinched at the strategic command as Machoke whiffed on his max-effort attack, leaving him defenseless. Tyrunt took advantage of the opportunity and he snapped his powerful jaws on Machoke's arm, making the muscular Pokemon cry out in pain before he began striking Tyrunt in the face. The tyrannosaurus refused to let go of Machoke, fueling an explosion of cheers from the spectators.

"Machoke, use Power-Up Punch!" Korrina demanded loudly. Machoke wound his arm back and it was engulfed in red energy before he slammed over Tyrunt's head. The rock type still didn't let go of Machoke, and he bit him even harder as a red ring of energy started to spin around Machoke before vanishing.

"Tyrunt, knock Machoke off his feet with your tail!" Tyrunt suddenly let go of Machoke's arm - which was bleeding slightly - and he whipped his tail against Machoke's legs, making him fall over.

"Machoke, roll away from Tyrunt!" Korrina screamed frantically as Tyrunt jumped in the air right above Machoke.

"Not on our watch! Finish this with Stomp!" Owen roared. Machoke's athleticism quickly took over and he pushed himself ten feet back just before Tyrunt's foot slammed against the ground, creating a small dent in the battlefield. "Dammit. Use Stealth Rock, Tyrunt!" Owen told his tired Pokemon, who stomped on the ground in response. Suddenly, several boulders floated around his body and they hovered around Korrina's head before disappearing in thin air.

"Use Power-Up Punch, Machoke!"

"Tyrunt, use Tackle!" Both Pokemon ran as fast as they could while readying their attacks, but Owen smirked as Machoke's arm flew back to add more strength to his attack. Just as he threw his arm forward, Tyrunt juked to the left and then rammed into Machoke's stomach. Once Machoke stopped rolling across the battlefield, he was ruled unconscious, prompting Tyrunt to roar in celebration.

"Machoke is unable to battle! Korrina, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Woohoo! That's how you do it, Tyrunt!" Brooklyn cheered along with Fennekin and Smeargle. Amaura was the most vocal out of the four, as she began chanting for her friend. Tyrunt waved back at his cheerleaders before focusing his attention on Korrina, who had a smile on her face.

"I've never seen anyone overpower Machoke like that. Impressive," the gym leader complimented as she looked at Owen and Tyrunt.

"Thanks!" Owen exclaimed as he bowed. "We've been training hard for this battle, so I'm glad to see it's paid off."

"We'll just see about that. Lucario, go!" the older girl ordered. Tyrunt lowered his body as he glared at the Lucario opposing him, but the fighting type to reciprocate the highflying emotion. Suddenly, the rocks from before appeared and slammed into Lucario, who didn't flinch when they crashed down on him.

"This battle will be between Tyrunt and Lucario! Begin!"

"Tyrunt, use Stomp!" Owen shouted, ignoring the obvious signs of fatigue Tyrunt was showing. The tired Pokemon also shrugged off his panting as he ran towards Lucario, but he was significantly slower than before, allowing Korrina and Lucario to strike with ease.

"Lucario, dodge and use Force Palm," the gym leader ordered calmly. As Tyrunt jumped, Lucario quickly sidestepped away while his right paw was glowing with energy. As soon as Tyrunt turned to see Lucario, the aura wielding Pokemon placed his palm on Tyrunt's stomach. There was a sudden explosion of energy that launched Tyrunt through the air and he hit the ground hard.

"Come on, Tyrunt! You can do this!" Cindy shouted enthusiastically as Tyrunt stood back up.

"Tyrunt, use Tackle!"

"Aura Sphere," Korrina replied quietly. As Tyrunt sluggishly moved towards Lucario, the fighting and steel type placed both of his hands by his right hip, and he created a ball of energy in-between his paws. Then, he threw it forwards and Tyrunt was crushed by the impact of the fighting type attack. The dinosaur crashed into Owen and nearly knocked him off the battlefield, but Owen managed to hang onto the edge.

"Tyrunt is unable to battle! Owen, choose your final Pokemon!"

"You were amazing, Tyrunt." The experienced trainer patted his fainted Pokemon on the head and smiled as he withdrew Tyrunt back to his Pokeball, and he stood up. "Hawlucha, it's all up to you!" In a flash of light, Hawlucha materialized from the light that exploded from the Pokeball, and he looked around before setting his eyes on Lucario. The two Pokemon glared at each other, making Korrina grin.

"Interesting choice," Korrina told Owen as Hawlucha locked eyes with Lucario. Both fighting types lowered their stances and narrowed their eyes, giving every attention that they would leave everything they had on the battlefield. "I'm surprised that you'd bring a fighting type into this gym, but I can tell this is going to be a good battle. Lucario, Mega Evolve!"

("Unstoppable" - Epic Fight Beat starts to play)

The girl tapped the bracelet on her wrist, and a rainbow colored stone began to glow. Lucario was engulfed in a bright pink cocoon before it exploded with energy. Lucario's hair turned into several black strands that fell to his back, and they were red at the end. All four of his paws were also red, and there was a large amount of yellow hair puffed out behind his back.

Lucario began to smirk smugly at Hawlucha, who scowled in response. The referee looked at both Pokemon and their trainers before raising his arms in the air with a look of pity directed towards Owen.

"This battle will be between Hawlucha and Lucario! Begin!"

(Music stops)

"Hawlucha, use Karate Chop!" Owen shouted, unaware of the exponential increase in Lucario's strength. Hawlucha had a different plan, however, and he charged towards Lucario while his leg began to glow white. He then dropped to the ground and attempted to knee Lucario in the chin, but the powered up Pokemon blocked the attack in the blink of an eye.

"Lucario, use Close Combat!" Lucario suddenly began to punch and kick Hawlucha at a ferocious pace, and the smaller Pokemon was crushed by the powerful barrage of forceful blows. Lucario finished the sequence with a wicked kick to Hawlucha's chin, sending him into the air.

"Aerial Ace!" Owen commanded as he recognized he and Hawlucha had the upper-hand because they hawk was able to fly. Much to his dismay, Owen watched as Hawlucha disobeyed yet another attack. The fifteen year old frowned in disappointment as Hawlucha's body was covered in a thin coat of white light, and he spread his wings out while trying to crush Lucario.

"Wait for Hawlucha to get in close and then use Metal Claw!" Korrina countered. Just as Hawlucha was about to crash down upon Lucario, the dog grew three claws of steel on both of his paws and he began to slash Hawlucha repeatedly, sending Hawlucha flying back towards Owen.

"Hawlucha, you need to listen to me!" Owen shouted. as Hawlucha crashed against the ground. The fighting and flying type charged towards Lucario without a care for his trainer's words, frustrating the teen.

"Lucario, end this with Force Palm!" Lucario sprinted forwards and his palm hit against Hawlucha's stomach. Then, it exploded with energy, and Hawlucha was knocked out cold.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle! That means Korrina is the winner!" Owen withdrew Hawlucha with a frown as Lucario reverted back to its normal form. The two walked over to Owen while his friends made their way down the stairs and onto the battlefield.

"That was a great battle," Korrina told the younger teen even though she didn't mean it. Owen nodded as Charizard placed his hand on his shoulder, comforting the trainer.

"Thanks. We'll be back soon, after some intense training," Owen replied as he bowed graciously. A smirk suddenly appeared on Korrina's face, stopping Owen from turning around and walking out of the gym.

"Some intense training, huh? I think I can have a little something arranged to help you out." Everyone stared at the gym leader in shock, including her Lucario and the referee. "Do you know anything about Mega Evolution?"

* * *

**So, Owen lost to Korrina, but he'll be practicing Mega Evolution next chapter as a consolation. Also, Hawlucha will learn how to listen to Owen soon, but you'll have to wait a little longer for that. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Mastering Mega Evolution!: After his loss to Korrina, Owen is introduced to Mega Evolution! However, the Master of Mega Evolution doesn't believe Owen and Charizard are worthy of learning such a sacred technique. When they are forced to challenge the pessimistic man, will Owen and Charizard's bond prove him wrong?**_

* * *

**Shalour Arc Chapters**

**Chapter 26: Straying from the Pack**

**Chapter 27: Go Go Gogoat**

**Chapter 28: Forming an Alliance**

**Chapter 29: Mega Destruction**


	25. Hiatus Notification

"Hey, readers! It's Owen from Kalos Adventure... and all of the other ones, I guess, haha. We're here to give you an important notification written by El Torro himself, so I guess I'll start by reading. Eh hem."

_Dear readers, _

_I know this is unexpected, but I will be taking a brief leave of absence. First, I'd like to tell you that my brief departure isn't about me 'running out of ideas' or anything like that, in fact, I've never had so much fun writing. The problem is that I'm having some personal issues, and I need to find myself. I know this sounds cliche and all, but I don't think it's healthy for me to feel this way. Couple that with the infamous junior year of high school, and that's a bad result, to say the least..."_

"Wow, I didn't know that he was in such a dark place."

"Owen, you're the main character! How could you not know that he was feeling like this!?"

"Jeez, Brooklyn, you don't have to be so sassy. Here, El Torro asked for you to read this part."

"Really? I didn't know I was so important, at least not yet. Anyways..."

_"...This hiatus will be between 2-4 weeks, so I won't be gone for an exuberant amount of time. I'll also check for any PM's daily, so it's not like I'm just going to avoid Fanfiction as a whole. Please keep in mind the fact that I may return early on the __off chance I'm blowing this out of proportion - which I do on a regular basis - but incase I'm not, feel free to ask me any spoilers if you'd like."_

"He sure is indecisive. Doesn't he always make dramatic announcements like this at least once per story?"

"Yeah, it's pretty common with him. He does have to focus on homework and have social life, after all. Besides, he's going to come back so he can have me learn Mega Evolution... hopefully."

"Hey, why are you the only one getting Mega Evolution!? I want to be able to use that for contests!"

**Those two are idiots, but at least they read the parts I wanted them to. Sorry for the sudden news, but I really need to focus on myself for the time being. I do plan on coming back stronger than ever, so you'll be hearing from me again. Thanks for your understanding and support.**

**Sincerely,**

**El Torro**


End file.
